Call it what you want
by shyshuz17
Summary: They called it friendship, their friends called it attraction, the world called it a passing interest. But what happens when cupid chooses to call it something else? Explore the story of two free spirited people, a feisty romantic and a cocky Casanova. And see maybe, just maybe you can put a name on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I ma a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter one: When pea face met a circus monkey.**

Ga Eul smiled as she caught sight of her friend who seemed to stare at her watch every two seconds. Ga eul creeped behind her and said

"hey beautiful, may I have your number?"

"aish, you crazy girl. Do you know how long I waited for you?" So Eun managed her best stern voice but the smile on her face betrayed her true emotions.

Ga Eul put on her best dramatic voice and said "oh, I am so emotional right now. I have a friend who loves me so much that she waits for me for nearly an hour"

So Eun chuckled and said "you are crazy Ga Eul"

Ga Eul chuckled as well. She noticed So Eun's outfit and a teasing smile brightened her face as she said

"So Eun-ah, you look all dressed up today. You know, if I was a guy, I would not have been able to resist you. You know, what I said what I just arrived, is exactly what tons of guys would say to you today"

So Eun laughed and hit her shoulder before saying "stop trying to deceive me Ga eul-ah. Tons of guys? If one guy even comes my way, that would be the surprise of the year. You know I am not the type of girl that guys find attractive. They consider me nerdy and not cool enough, to be honest, even I consider myself that way sometimes."

It was at times like this that Ga Eul felt like smacking So Eun's head. But all she could say was

"here we go again. So Eun-ah, how many times do I have to tell you that you are such an awesome girl. Any guy who doesn't think that way is a total bonehead. And you aren't nerdy, you are just smart and really intelligent, which is a good thing. I mean one of us has to be the intelligent one, right?"

So eun chuckled. She knew what Ga Eul was doing. Ga Eul would always pretend to find fault in herself in her bid to make So Eun feel better. But it wasn't the fact that Ga Eul would paint herself out to be so dumb just so So Eun won't feel freakish that made her like Ga Eul so much. It's rather because Ga Eul never criticized her and always accepted her for who she was.

That's why to her, Ga Eul is her favorite and her only friend. Sometimes, she does feel like she isn't good enough compared to Ga eul who had it all; beauty, wealth, attitude and just name it. But then, Ga eul would always be the one to make her feel good about herself.

"but wait a sec, what about your driver?"

Ga Eul chuckled and said "oh, that. Il Ho Ahjussi was the one who drove me today, you know he is always on my side so it was easy to convince him to drop me somewhere along the bend. It's such a relief it's not mum's driver, that guy is way too energetic"  
"oh yes, I remembered that time you ran off from the car to go to that street concert, he was the one who told your mum" So Eun added

"yeah, he is really the worst. But Il Ho Ahjussi is totally different, once I told him I didn't want him to drive me to the university and should rather drop me somewhere along the road, he obliged willingly. But if it were to be that know-it-all driver, he would probably rush back to tell mum" Ga Eul said angrily. Even the thought of that driver just annoyed her. She wasn't one of those mean rich girls but these days, she was considering asking her parents to fire that over zealous driver.

"anyway, Ga eul-ah, aren't you feeling nervous?" So Eun's voice brought her back from her fuming thought

She faced a nervous-looking So eun and said "relax So Eun-ah. it's just university, it's no big deal"

"no big deal? Ga Eul this is Shinhwa university. it's like 'the' university. it's a total big deal" So Eun said and Ga Eul just chuckled and said

"okay, you need to take a deep breath. I know what you are worried about, you are probably wondering how you'll fit in among all the rich students, right? But I am here with you, and look, I am just like you too, you know, commoner"

"aish Ga eul-ah for starters, you know you are not even a commoner and again, you know how to cope in their world. But I can't hep but feel worried. You definitely can't leave me alone" So Eun held on to her arm while pleading like a child and it made Ga Eul laugh and ruffle her hair

"you know doe eyes don't work on me, right? But we can't be together 24/7, I mean you are studying medicine and I, I am studying business administration, so tell me, would I attend classes with you or would you rather come to my classes?"

So Eun bit her lower lip and she said "but we can get together after every class"

"aish So Eun-ah, you totally sound like you are my girlfriend or something. Of course, we would meet together after classes, you are the only friend I have here and the whole point of us attending the same university was so we could be together" Ga Eul said and So Eun squealed excitedly which made her smile.

"oh, I almost forgot. How about Jun Ho, did he call you this morning?" So eun asked. Ga eul clasped her hands together and said excitedly

"no, he didn't call. He said he was busy with some things but he sent me a text to wish me a great day at my first day of classes"

So Eun smiled and said "aww, he is so sweet. I wonder when I'll get my Jun Ho oppa as well"

Ga Eul just chuckled and said "who knows? It might be a lot sooner than you think"

So Eun had a dreamy look in her eye as she said "I wish so too Ga Eul-ah"

They finally arrived in the university and the place seemed to be a world of its own. So Eun had been so dramatic about their parting, even asking Ga eul to accompany her to her faculty but then, Ga Eul succeeded in making her go alone. But that didn't mean she was able to stop So Eun from turning back to look at her with a look that said 'save me'

Ga Eul chuckled to herself, So Eun was just something else.

' _I should probably take pictures to send to Jun Ho oppa'_ she thought to herself.

Yi Jung sighed in relief when he caught no sight of that Ginger girl behind him. That girl was slowly but surely becoming a thorn in his flesh. It seemed the girl didn't understand the meaning of one-night stands. She had been chasing him all over school and he was running out of ways to tell her nicely that there was nothing between them.

' _at least I am safe for now'_ he thought in relief. He saw a group of girls throw seductive glances his way and he managed to throw them a smile as well and he knew they were totally under his spell. He had to admit the girls sure were hot but the problem was, there was nothing new about the girls. It was always the same cycle, they would fall at his feet, he would have a fling with them, then they would fall crazily in love with him.

He chuckled at the thought of that thing called 'love'. To him love was bondage, why would someone have to spend his time with one person alone? Life was made for variety, that's why there are different foods, different colors and clothes and even people. A person shouldn't be tied down with just one person because of 'love'

To him, there only existed passion and attraction but love? But maybe love actually existed. He could see his friends were happy in their relationships; Jan Di and Jun Pyo, then, Woo Bin with Jae Kyung, but if at all that thing called love existed, he was sure of one thing. He would NEVER fall victim to it. That's why he is the number one Casanova of Korea, he doesn't do cheesy things like love. There is more to life than love. Like that pretty girl over there who was staring at her phone.

From her clothes, he could tell she was a very simple person and that interested him. Most of the girls here were very extravagant, not like he was any different but still, he felt captivated by this girl in a blue gown with her black hair down in big soft curls.

He was thinking of how to make a move on her when he saw her look up from her phone to him with a smile. She then made her way towards him while he grinned inwardly and thought

' _wow, I didn't even have to do anything but she is the one making a move on me. Interesting, I better make a cool pose. Wait who am I kidding? I am always cool. Oh, here she comes. Time to make this chick fall even harder for me'_

Ga eul looked at the last pictures Jun Ho sent to her. He looked so handsome in that navy-blue suit.

' _aish, he always sends full pictures while I always send selfies. I better change it_ _this time around. I bet he'll be impressed when I send him a full picture now'_ she thought with a smile.

She raised her head up from her phone to find herself staring at some guy. She had to admit he was okay-looking. Okay, who was she kidding? She is so into Jun Ho but that doesn't mean she is blind. This guy sure looked hot. He looked better than the lead actors in many of her romcoms. She mentally slapped herself for entertaining such thoughts. But on the bright side, she figured this guy could be of help to her so she walked over to him.

"excuse me" she said as she got to the guy. He smiled at her and damn, was he fine.

Yi Jung gave the pretty girl a special dose of his signature smile and could not help but wonder if it had an effect on her when she didn't seem to be blushing like most of his girls would. She just smiled right back. At least she was smiling.

"yes" he said. This was it, she would tell him now. Hence, he was surprised by her next words.

"please can you take some pictures of me. I resumed a week late so this is my first day here"

"what?" Yi Jung asked obviously flabbergasted. She wanted him to take pictures? What was going on, was the world coming to an end or something? Or how else would he the great Casanova be reduced to the level of a mere photographer. And what was this girl, just treating him like a regular guy, did she not know who he was? Was she some sort of bumpkin?

He looked at her and saw that she was staring at him like he was crazy so he quickly added

"I mean yeah, it's ok. Where is the phone?"

She excitedly handed him her phone and said "make sure it's really good. Ok?"

He could only nod. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

She struck a pose and he felt himself smile, this girl sure was interesting. She made a lot of silly poses and she would laugh at herself sometimes.

She finally told him it was enough after the thousandth picture. He sighed inwardly in relief as she took the phone from him.

"thanks a lot" she said with a smile. She made to leave and Yi Jung's brain did a quick reel so he said

"so, I see you are new, I could show you around if you want, showing a beautiful girl like your around would always be my pleasure"

He added his dose of that dimpled smile which made girls melt like jelly but this girl_

She burst out laughing and said "hey, are you hitting on me right now?"

He had never been in such an awkward situation before. Girls didn't ask him things like this. This was the point when they blushed and shyly nodded, or pretend to think about it then nod excitedly, or when they say they would call later to give their reply. But, laugh?

He managed a smile and said "I think I just got found out"

She chuckled and said "well you tried hitting on the wrong girl. I have a boyfriend already and we would be getting married soon. In fact, I took these pictures because I plan to send them to him.

"married?" he asked and he could not help himself. He burst out laughing, it was just too funny.

Ga eul stared at this and she wondered what was wrong with him. Just a few minutes ago, she concluded he wasn't so bad, he was actually nice. At least that's what she thought.

"what's so funny" she asked

He just kept laughing and when he finally calmed down he said "sorry, it's just that you are way too funny"

Ga Eul just stared at him confusedly so he added

"marry? You think your boyfriend will marry you? What makes you even think your relationship might last through this year. I get it if you both were cool in high school but I mean, it's time to let go of the past. This is not one of those romantic movies where the hero and heroine would be together from childhood then get married when they are older. What do they call it again? Yes, one true love" he laughed again and Ga Eul felt her anger flare up.

This guy was a total jerk. Damn the time when she thought he was hot, he was so annoying.

Yi Jung was still laughing when he heard her say "hey pea-faced guy" Yi Jung's eyes went wide at her words. he quickly retorted

"hey, what did you just call me? pea-faced? Do you know how many women die for just a glance of this face?"

She gave a short sardonic laugh before saying "well pea face, I guess they must all be blind because there is nothing so amazing about you. And what exactly did you say? We won't last till the end of the year? Do you think every guy is a jerk like you? My boyfriend is a decent guy and he isn't such a knucklehead like you. Do you think you are so amazing? You can't even ask a girl out properly?"

Call him what you want, but Yi Jung was not one to let anyone mess around with his ego. And this girl was trampling on it. How dare she?

So, he fired back "what? Then what about you? A 10 year-old strikes better poses than you. You pose like a monkey in a circus show"

Ga eul gasped. How dare he? "at least I am an entertaining monkey, you look like a gigolo and your smile_"

She knew she had to say something and when he looked at her with a mocking smile, she quickly added "your smile looks worse than the sight of a drooling old woman"

She smirked in satisfaction as she watched his horrified face. When he finally spoke, he said "a drooling old woman? Dummy, I am a guy so it ought to be a drooling old man"

She seemed thoughtful for a few seconds before she said "yeah, that's true, you have a point"

She looked at him and they both stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing

"you called me pea-faced" he said between laughs

"well, you compared me to circus monkey. Jerk" she said and they laughed more

"but hey, why am I the jerk here? Girls are really so mean" he tried to sound offended but his face betrayed a smile.

He suddenly caught sight of Ginger and came to hide behind Ga eul.

"hey, what are you doing behind me? I get it, I know your type, you probably want to check me out from behind, you are such a per_"

But she was cut off by Yi Jung who said "hey, stop talking so much and just cover me" he said in a panicked voice

Ga Eul wondered if he had lost it so she asked "cover you from what? Your craziness? Because I don't think anyone can cover you from that"

He chuckled and said "you are one to talk. Oh, here she comes, cover me properly"

She looked towards the direction he was looking at to find a pretty girl wearing a mini gown and high heels. The girl seemed to be looking around. Ga eul surveyed the whole situation and the light bulb finally sparked in her brain

So, she said "so you are hiding from a girl? Let me guess, you led her on and then you broke her heart? You really are the worst kind of guy. First you make the girl fall in love, then you leave her broken in love"

"what? I led her on and made her fall in love? I let all my girls know from the start not to get too attached, but no, they'll just have to start falling in what's that thing again?"

She rolled her eyes and said "it's called love knucklehead"

"really? You mean it's love? I never knew that, thanks a lot" Yi Jung said sarcastically

Ga Eul just huffed and said "you are such a jerk"

"and you are such a hopeless romantic. Things like love and all those stuff are just things made up by movies and books. The only things which truly exist are passion and attraction" he retorted

"oh sorry, I totally forgot you were Aristotle, what a great philosophy" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Yi Jung just chuckled, he wanted to respond when he saw Ginger facing their direction now.

"hey, she is looking at you, cover me well"

An evil smirk found it's way to her face as she said "you know, this girl is quite attractive, don't you think?"

He chuckled and said "yeah, she is actually not bad, the problem is she is way too clingy. But yeah, she is attractive"

Ga Eul smiled and then she suddenly moved away from him and said loudly "thanks for showing me the way to my next class, I am so grateful"

She saw the clingy girl had caught sight of them and was approaching them with a smile while Yi Jung looked on in horror

"you, what have you done to me?" his voice sounded more like she imagined the voice of one reciting a dirge would.

She smirked and said "but I did nothing wrong. I just followed your philosophy. You said only attraction and passion exist, and hey, there is your attractive girl coming right towards us at full speed. Enjoy your moment baby. Bye"

She quickly took her leave with a satisfied smirk on her face. She took one last look behind her to find that clingy girl had caught up with the guy who looked like he rather be kidnapped by aliens than be with her. She did feel pity for him then, that girl sure was clingy, she was definitely every guy's worst nightmare

' _aish, it serves him right anyway. What do I care? I am sure he would take advantage of the moment anyway'_

Classes went by faster than she thought. Ga eul wasn't surprised that the students weren't exactly interested in making friends with a 'commoner.'

Well, all except one. This particular short haired girl who looked like a million dollars had come to sit beside her in the class. Ga eul was impressed at how the girl ditched the entourage of girls who were following her only to come sit beside her.

The girl had been really friendly, she even introduced herself as Ha Jae Kyung and Ga Eul was more than eager to tell the girl her name as well. She and this Jae Kyung girl hit it off instantly. In fact, Jae Kyung even told her that she was surprised at how cool Ga Eul was.

According to her, she always wondered the kind of conversations commoners would have. Ga Eul could not help but marvel at the odd way of reasoning. It's not like commoners weren't humans as well. Although she didn't blame Jae Kyung, she used the think the same way herself, but that all changed when she met So Eun.

That was the first time she ran away from her driver, she was 10. She had gotten lost in some place which according to her was 'odd and different.' Well that was her description of the local market she found herself in. Everything felt so foreign to her, she sat at a corner and cried alone and that was when So eun came. Holding a teddy bear which compared to the gazillions of teddies Ga eul had, was ugly.

So Eun had helped Ga Eul find her driver with the help of her mother who was very caring and sweet. Since then, Ga eul would convince her parents to let her see So Eun from time to time. At first, her parents were horrified with the thought of Ga Eul becoming good friends with a commoner who according to her mum were 'uninteresting and tacky'

But then, her parents did warm up to the idea and after they met So eun, they liked her a lot as well. Even when Ga Eul's family relocated to the states when she was 13, her parents bought So Eun a laptop so she could video call with Ga eul. well, it was more like her dad's assistant bought the laptop. Her parents were busy people, too busy if you ask her.

That's why So eun was one of the most important people in her life, because she was always there for her, which was why she asked her parents to ensure So eun also got admission into Shinhwa university. Mr and Mrs Park, So Eun's parents were so happy about it, they thanked Ga eul a lot. Though they thanked Ga eul for even the littlest of things, So Eun's parents treated Ga eul like their own daughter and she was grateful for them. They were the ones who showed her how it felt to have a normal family. Not like hers was abnormal, they just didn't talk about the increase in the price of food or talk about a football game.

She shook off the thoughts and chose to rather think of the crazy guy she met in the morning and she could not help but chuckle

"I wonder what happened between him and that girl" she said to herself

"what girl?" she heard someone say behind her and she jumped only to find a smiling So eun

"scared much?" So eun said and she huffed and said

"who is scared? Anyway, how was your first day?"

So Eun's expression dropped but she quickly masked it with a smile

"how else? no one wants to hang out with the plain, boring commoner. And then there was this guy, he was so rude to me, I don't even want to talk about him because only the thought of him makes me angry"

Ga Eul was definitely surprised by this, So Eun was angry? Even when people spoke badly of her, she was always so tolerant, well too tolerant in Ga Eul's opinion. Ga Eul believed in being able to speak up for one's self and firing back at any nasty remarks, but So Eun, she was another story entirely. Sometimes, Ga eul wondered if a saint was reincarnated as So eun. Even So eun's own mother had made various attempts to get her to be more defensive but then, all to no avail. The only person So eun could ever speak back to in whatever way she liked, was Ga Eul.

"okay, I smell something burning. Wait is that anger? Really tell me what happened?" Ga eul urged but So Eun and her stubbornness

"no Ga Eul-ah, maybe later but not now. I just want to forget about it, please?"

Now Ga Eul really was curious about what was going on but the earnest way in which So eun pleaded that they dropped the issue made her do otherwise. She smiled and nodded.

She flung an arm around So eun's shoulder and said "fine I know you are so stubborn and won't tell me even if I begged with my eyes gouging out"

So eun just chuckled. She seemed as if she remembered something and she suddenly said "ha, Ga eul-ah, what about what you were saying earlier. You were saying something about a girl"

"oh that" Ga eul said.

"stop laughing already So Eun-ah" Ga Eul said as she put another spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

So eun just raised her hands up in mock surrender and said amusedly "sorry Ga Eul-ah, but it's way too funny. Only you can do something like that. but I feel sorry for the poor guy, you left him all alone with that clingy girl

Ga Eul could not help but laugh as well. They were currently seated at a small street stall, having ice cream. Ga Eul had told So eun all about the incident with the guy she met that morning and So Eun couldn't stop laughing.

"well, he probably made the best of the situation. He seemed like a real playboy. I am just glad my Jun Ho-oppa is not like that at all" Ga Eul said with a reassured smile and So eun nodded in agreement.

They left the stall a few minutes later and were walking along the street when So eun screamed "no way" which made Ga eul jump a bit

"aish So eun-ah, are you out to keep scaring me all day? Why did you scream like that?"

If So eun heard anything Ga eul said, she showed no signs of it, all she did was just stare at her phone screen slack-jawed.

"what are you looking at on your phone that got you looking like some sort of fish?" Ga Eul asked again. On normal circumstances So eun would have given a witty reply about being compared to a fish but now, she just kept pointing to her phone and repeating

"it's him Ga eul-ah"

Ga Eul finally had enough and pulled the phone out of her hands. She stared confusedly from the screen to So eun.

"F4? What's that and why are you interested in it. Let me see, handsome, powerful group of boys who rule Shinhwa school. The flower four, every girl's fantasy" she kept reading and scrolling through the phone until her eyes caught a picture of a certain good -looking guy with one of the most captivating dimpled smile she had ever seen.

"that jerky guy? How come?" she asked to no one in particular

"what is it Ga Eul-ah" So Eun who seemed to have finally regained her sense of reason, asked

"it's the guy I met from this morning. He is one of them, this F4 stuff. What have I gotten myself into?"

"not as much as I have gotten myself into. You don't know what I have done to that guy, the one on white" So Eun said in a panicky voice

Ga Eul looked at her friend and she could also not help but panic inwardly too. She had chosen to live as a commoner to avoid the attention that came with being the heiress to 'Bluestone group.' She wanted to live a normal life, but it seemed the normal lives she and So eun planned to have was about to be shaken by this F4.

And so, the two girls stood on the street, worried about what the next day would be like for them.

 **a/n: Hey guys. So I am back with a new story. I received lots of reviews after my last story 'Bodyguard' all asking me for another story. I promised them I would but I have been really busy, sorry guys. In fact, I wrote this last night when I couldn't fall asleep. But just know I won't be abe to update as regularly as my other story.**

 **So back to this story. How was it? well, I kind of concentrated more on Ga eul in this chapter. I did that so I could start showing slowly certain aspects of her life. I bet many of you would be curious about her 'boyfriend.' Well, I would delve into that aspect as the story progresses. Expect a whole lot more of SoEul moments. Oh, and I will also reveal what happened with So eun in the next chapter, stay tuned. I am always interested in knowing your thoughts so please don't forget to drop your reviews. Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 2: One feisty heiress**

"damn it" Ji Hoo said flinging his violin or what remained of it. The musical instrument was in a wreck, well in as much wreck as the owner's face which was in a scowl.

"yo man, what got you so angry?" Woo Bin asked the still fuming Ji Hoo

"Ji Hoo-ya, what happened to your guitar? Jan Di asked, releasing her grip on Jun Pyo's throat.

"hey Ji Hoo what got you so angry" Yi Jung asked as he stepped into the lounge.

For a second it looked as though Ji Hoo would never say anything but he finally blurted

"it's her, that girl!"

The others in the room looked at him as though he had grown another head. It was so unlike Ji Hoo to be this angry.

"who is 'her?'" Jun Pyo asked the question which was on everyone's mind.

 **Flashback**

"hey beautiful, want to hang out sometime? You know, that dress of yours would look much prettier on my bedroom floor"

So eun followed the voice to find a lanky looking guy who was trying to pull off a seductive smirk but was failing miserably at it. He was standing with a group of guys and they seemed fit for each other as they all looked like total knuckleheads. She chose to ignore him and continued making her way through the hallway.

She heard another guy standing next to the first dumb guy scoff and say

"she's giving attitude. She should even be grateful that we are giving her our attention"

The guys laughed and she felt her heart tighten. Her eyes went watery but she still tried to walk with her head held high

' _it's fine So eun. Don't pay any attention to them. Just remember what Ga Eul said this morning. I am an awesome girl, I won't let these idiots get to me'_

Her mental recitation seemed to help until she heard another of the guys say

"yeah, she is just plain vanilla. Nothing exciting. She should be the one begging for our attention"

That did it. She ran out of the halls, she didn't even know where she was going, she just kept walking around the school. She finally stopped at a wide garden which was thankfully unoccupied. It was only then she let her tears drop.

Her attention was soon drawn to a nearby sound. She stood up and traced the sound and what she found left her slack-jawed.

This guy in front of her looked like a god clothed in white. He was so strikingly handsome and the way he played the violin looking so relaxed, just made her smile. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen in real life. Well apart from Jun Ho that is. She had to admit Ga Eul's boyfriend was so hot.

She just stared at this angel in front of her, lost in his tune, in the world he created around himself. Well until_

"what are you doing here?" she heard him say in such a stern voice that she wondered if he was the same angel-like guy of before.

"well…uhm…I am just uhm"

She mentally slapped herself for making a fool of herself in front of him. She felt even more foolish when she saw him smirk

' _So eun you are such an idiot. Losing your speech for some guy who is super handsome. I wish Ga Eul was here'_ she thought while looking at the still smirking guy.

"ha, you are that type" he suddenly said, putting an end to her thoughts.

"what type?" she questioned dumbly

He chuckled dryly before saying "you know, the pushy type of girl. The type of girl who would not take a hint and just keep running stupidly after a guy. I mean if at all you want to pursue me, you need to be up to the standard. But you_"

He examined her and shook his head before continuing

"well you aren't up to the standard and even if you were, I hate clingy girls and pushy ones irritates me. Got that?"

"hey you!" she exclaimed loudly, releasing her hands which were balled into fists all through his little rant.

She went to stand right in front of him. His eyes flickered with surprise and a bit of fear, but he quickly covered it up with a bored expression.

"you are an idiot. No, all guys are idiots. You all think you are so high and mighty and that you can get to play judge on who is good enough or not. But guess what? I am done caring. I don't give a fuck anymore"

She was a bit surprised at herself but she just felt she needed to let everything out. By now, he looked so angry but she was past caring

"you guys are nothing but scum. Standards? Your standards? Who are you to set standards? Even I can judge you as well. You know, that tune you played sounded like the one I heard in my grandma's burial 15 years ago. It's so boring and dull, just like you. Just because you are handsome, you think you are the total package. You are a real jerk"

Ji Hoo stared at the girl in front of him slack-jawed. No girl ever spoke to him that way, in fact no one ever did. He felt his blood boil.

"hey girly, you are really irritating me now" he said through gritted teeth

She scoffed and said "really? Well I haven't irritated you at all. Now I am"

That was the last he heard before he felt his violin being yanked from his arms and slammed to the ground.

He looked at her wide-eyed, a mix of anger and surprise in his face, well, mostly anger.

She also looked wide-eyed and a little scared

She managed to squeak a "well, you deserved it" before running away

"hey girly, you better pray that I never see you again because I WILL DESTROY YOU" he screamed behind her.

 **End of flashback**

Ga eul could not stop laughing after So Eun told her all that transpired between her and that F4 guy.

"Ga eul-ah, this is serious. it's not something to laugh about"

"ok, ok I am sorry" she responded between laughs. But one stern look from So Eun did the trick. She managed to stop laughing.

"well So Eun-ah, it's just so funny. You broke his violin? I had to threaten not to hang out with you anymore so you could speak back to that bully in middle school. And you not only insulted this guy, but you broke his violin? Now, that's epic. I wish I was there to take it on video, I would watch it every night before I go to bed" Ga Eul said before laughing again

So eun could not help but laugh as well before hitting her on the shoulder

"but Ga Eul-ah, what are we going to do? I mean, these guys are powerful. Aish, I am worried to death. Ok, quick idea, let's leave the city and go live with a pack of wolves"

"aish, So Eun-ah, I told you to stop obsessing with those supernatural movies. You sound so crazy right now" a playful smile hung on Ga Eul's lips as she spoke

So Eun just smacked her head

"ouch, what was that for? You know what, I would let your handsome jerky guy do whatever he wants with you tomorrow"

"no, sorry. Please Ga eul-ah, save me from him" So Eun said pleadingly which made Ga eul chuckle and hit So Eun's shoulders playfully.

So Eun was just so easy to deceive sometimes. Ga Eul slung an arm around her shoulder and said

"relax So Eun-ah, they won't try anything, trust me. Now forget all that. Let's go to your place, I miss your mom's food so much"

"foodie" So eun said with a chuckle and Ga Eul just stuck out her tongue at her.

"can you guys stop laughing now?" Ji Hoo said obviously annoyed. His friends were still laughing after what he told them

"sorry Ji Hoo, but if you were in our shoes you would do the same. It's just so funny. Damn, I like that girl" Jae Kyung said while giving Jan Di a high-five

"aish, you guys are not helping at all" Ji hoo said exasperatedly

"forget it Ji Hoo.-ya. Girls of now days, are just crazy. I mean they would soon start feeding guys to the wolves" Yi Jung said which earned playful glares from Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

"well, well. it looks like someone is speaking from experience. Tell us, did you also meet someone like Ji Hoo's girl" Woo Bin said with a smirk

"she's not my girl" Ji Hoo retorted angrily and the others tried their best to suppress a laugh.

Yi Jung however just shrugged

"hey I meet crazy fan girls every day. It's normal. Oh, by the way, Woo Bin I need you to help me kidnap someone"

"who?" Woo Bin asked while playing with Jae Kyung's hair.

"Ginger. That girl is ruining my life!" Yi Jung exclaimed which made everyone laugh. Well everyone except Ji Hoo who was still silently fuming.

Jun Pyo went over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder

"come on man, don't be so mad about what happened. Besides, can't you see?"

"see what?" Ji Hoo asked confusedly

"well that girl likes you!" Jun Pyo said while looking at Ji Hoo like he was the dumbest person alive

"really?" Ji Hoo asked

"yeah. You said it yourself. She told you that you are so handsome. What else do you need to know? She obviously likes you. She just wants to use another way to get to you" Jun Pyo said and the girls just rolled their eyes while the guys smirked and nodded.

"oh, I see" a small smile started playing on Ji Hoo's face just then.

Yi Jung however, could not help but think of the girl from the morning. He wondered if Jun Pyo's theory applied to her as well. But he suddenly remembered that boyfriend of hers and he thought otherwise.

But still, he could not help but betray a smile as he thought of her

' _I wonder_ _when I would see her again'_ he thought to himself.

"Ga Eul-ah, I can't help but feel we look ridiculous. Maybe it's because WE DO LOOK RIDICULOUS" So Eun said for the hundredth time that day

"aish So eun-ah, just be silent. This large hat and sunglasses are a real disguise. No one would notice us at all. You'll thank me later, you'll see" Ga Eul said with a smirk

"fine. We should have gone with my idea. A wolf pack would have been safer" So eun said with a shrug  
Ga eul just chuckled. They said their goodbyes soon after, before parting ways.

Ga Eul took a seat at the back, practically ignoring the snickers from the girls and the weird glances from the boys. Ok, now she really began to think that maybe So Eun's idea would have been better. To make up for her ridiculous entry, she took off the hat and sunglasses and let her hair fall naturally.

She smirked as she watched the guys drool at her, and the girls however just tried to divert the attention of the boys away from her.

"hey commoner" she heard someone say

She looked up to find a girl in a brown mini skirt and a cream top. Ga Eul would have called her beautiful if the girl didn't sound like such a bitch right now.

"hello fake eye lashes" Ga Eul said with a smirk which earned snickers from some course mates.

She laughed inwardly as she watched the girl's scowl.

"for a commoner, you sure know how to run your mouth. You better learn to control that mouth or_"

"or what?" Ga Eul said with a challenging look in her eyes. Thankfully, some guy ran into the class and said

"hey guys, listen up"

"what is it? speak up already" miss fake eye lashes said.

"relax Min Ji. Ok, it's been confirmed that the heiress of Bluestone group is one of our course mates"

"what?" Min Ji asked her eyes almost popping from the sockets.

"yes, It's true. Apparently, she is enrolled in Shinwa university and is one of our course mates, but who?" the boy named Min Kyu asked before drifting into thought, probably, wondering who the girl could be.

The others in the class also seemed to be in thought and Ga Eul smiled inwardly.

"wait. I got it!" Min Ji suddenly exclaimed and Ga eul rolled her eyes

"it's Cherry. Her bags are always from big-brands. And I heard her family is pretty influential"

"no, it's probably Tae Ri. She looks like a billion dollar" someone retorted

"no, it's Geum Ja" another voice piped

And so, it went, speculations flying everywhere. Ga Eul just pulled out her phone, not interested in what they were saying.

She heard Min Ji whispering to two of her friends

"you know, I can't wait to find that girl. Do you know how big Bluestone group is? When we become friends with their heiress, it would be even better for us, our social rank would skyrocket. I would find out who that girl is for sure"

When Min ji noticed Ga Eul had heard her. She shrugged and  
said "mind your business commoner"

"oh, I will fake eye lashes" Ga Eul said with a sly smile.

Min Ji was about to reply when a voice called out

"Ga Eul-ah, sup"

Ga Eul smiled brightly at Jae Kyung who came to sit next to her

"you good? Are these girls giving you any trouble?" Jae Kyung said gesturing to Min Ji and her gang

"no Jae Kyung-ah. Ga Eul and I were just trying to know each other" Min Ji said in an overly sweet voice which made Ga Eul cringe.

"ok bye girls" Min Ji said before skipping off with her gang.

"fake bitch" Ga Eul and Jae Kyung said at the same time which made them laugh.

Their professor entered the class soon after and they focused their attention on the bald man.

So Eun walked with a bright smile on her face, nothing could bring her spirits down. She had made a new friend today. The girl was really nice and sweet even though she looked like a million dollar. She joked a lot and even helped So eun with her notes.

She could not wait to break the news of her new friend to Ga Eul. It was always more of Ga eul's thing to make friends easily. She was so happy that she discarded her hat and glasses. Ok, she had to admit, Ga Eul really needed to upgrade her idea of a disguise. Her course mates made no attempt to hide the fact that they were mocking her, not that she minded though. She simply erased them and put her earphones in.

Well, that was until her new friend Jan Di came to put them in their place. She really liked that girl, she was certain that Jan Di and Ga eul would hit it off instantly. They were both hot-headed. Well just that Ga Eul could murder a person with her sharp tongue but when it comes to physical strength, she could barely kill a fly.

' _what could possibly go wrong today?'_ she thought with a smile as she took out her phone to call Ga Eul.

The next thing she knew, she hit something firm.

"ouch!" she exclaimed rubbing her head. She wondered if she was so clumsy that she had started ramming into trees. But what she saw when she lifted her head made her stiffen.

' _oh no. everything is going wrong'_ she thought

She wanted to just sneak away when she heard him say

"hey you, I know it's you, the girl from yesterday"

She closed her eyes and knew she had no way out. So, she did the only thing she could

Looking downwards she said "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that yesterday. I just really had a lot on my mind and I felt frustrated. But I shouldn't have lashed my frustration at you. I_"

She finally gathered the courage and looked him in the face. An action she immediately regretted. Damn, was he fine. She felt her ability to speak go off in flames and she just stared foolishly at him. it was only when she saw him smirk that she managed to get a grip

"I am sorry again" she rattled off.

He seemed thoughtful for a few seconds before laughing.

She just looked at him, wondering if he was crazy.

"you are using a new tactic today. You were acting all feisty yesterday and today, you are being humble. If you like me why don't you just say so?" he asked with a cocky grin

"what?" she asked feeling the blood drain from her face.

Ji Hoo didn't attend classes today. The topics today seemed too easy for him. He'd just ask Jan Di to let him skim through her notes. He received a message from his friends. They were saying something about meeting up with him soon. He was too busy checking the message and the next thing he knew, he was colliding with someone.

He would never admit to anyone but he was secretly happy to see her, after their little confrontation yesterday, he had been angry, but it cooled off when he got home. He was impressed by her attitude.

He watched her now as she rambled off an apology. He knew she was taken in by him because she stared at him with admiration for a few seconds.

Her reaction after he told her that she likes him made him want to chuckle but he kept a straight face. He rather added

"what? Don't act shy. I know you like me, don't you sweetie?"

He could make out a blush on her cheeks and she stared at him blankly. He didn't know if she was angry or not?

Ga eul was laughing over something silly with Jae Kyung. The latter had told her that she would be meeting up with her friends around this area. And since Ga Eul was also going to meet So eun, they decided to walk together.

"So Eun?" Ga eul said as she caught sight of a familiar feminine figure

"who is So Eun? Oh, your friend, right?" she heard Jae Kyung say and she merely nodded.

She was more interested in her best friend who looked like a little lamb whilst standing in front of none other than YOON JI HOO of the F4.

She scooted closer only to hear him say

"what? Don't act shy. I know you like me, don't you sweetie?"

She looked at So eun and saw that her best friend was far from winning against this white prince. Really, So eun looked like she was blushing.

"I don't like you" So Eun blurted out looking a bit angry

Ji Hoo just didn't care, he smiled and said "really? If you don't tell me now, I won't give you a second chance to"

That's it. Ga eul had, had enough. She stormed to face that Ji Hoo guy.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she didn't care.

"hey you. didn't you hear her? She said she doesn't like you so stop bugging her. if you love her so much, you would accept her decision"

She smirked in satisfaction as she watched him go slack-jawed. So Eun just chuckled, knowing what she was doing

"what!" he exclaimed and she had to struggle to hold back a laugh.

Jae Kyung had scooted closer as well and the F2 and one girl joined them as well. She was grateful for that Yi Jung guy not being with them. Yeah, she had found out his name from So eun's many F4 searches yesterday.

"yo bro, who is this chick?" Woo Bin asked

"I don't know man. Just some crazy chick" Ji Hoo said obviously confused

"well this crazy chick is the best friend of this girl who you've been troubling. You heard her, she doesn't like you. So Eun is into more masculine looking guys not a guy who looks like a pretty boy from a K-pop group. She likes her guys tough and with strong abs. But you_"

She pretended to check him out and his face was reddening badly. She wondered if it was embarrassment or anger

His friends however, looked amused.

"hey you_" he started but was cut off by a voice

"it's you. you are that crazy girl who ruined my yesterday for me"

She looked to the owner of the voice and her eyes bulged out. She quickly masked her expression and tried to pull off her best confused face

"do I know you?" she asked

"hey circus monkey!" he exclaimed making her flinch a bit.

"it's me. Pea face, remember?" he said with a sly smile

"pea face? Your parents named you that? Well, I am sorry for your name but I still do not know you" she said trying to stop a chuckle that was threatening to escape her lips. Seriously, the look on his face right now was so hilarious

"wait, you know her?" Ji Hoo asked gesturing to Ga Eul

"let's just say we had a memorable time together yesterday. Just me and her, alone. We just let our emotions get the better of us" he said with a smirk.

Ga Eul's eyes widened at the implication of his words and he just winked. The others looked like they were watching the best movie ever.

Yi Jung had been heading to meet Ji Hoo, together with his friends. But he got a call. He joined them soon after and what he saw left him slack jawed. Apparently, Ji Hoo seemed to be on the receiving end of none other than HER.

He had walked idly around campus today, in hopes that he might run into her, not like he would tell anyone that. Hey, don't get him wrong, he just found her fascinating, that's all. She seemed to have gotten Ji Hoo real bad, he almost laughed at the situation.

But as much as he enjoyed the situation, he knew he had to do something. So, he called out to her. Damn, this girl was interesting. He was impressed at how she tried to play dumb. But he knew how to get to her.

He watched her eyes bulge as she heard his words to Ji Hoo. He sent her a wink and he knew she could strangle him on the spot.

"Yi Jung-ah, you know Ga eul?" Jae Kung asked gesturing towards his little miss feisty.

' _Ga Eul, so that's her name. Such a pretty name'_ he thought to himself. But he quickly gave himself a mental slap. Gushing about pretty girl names wasn't his thing. So, he faced Jae Kyung and said

"yeah I do. You know, Ga Eul and I shared an interesting moment yesterday"

And that did it. she suddenly erupted like a volcano

"hey So Yi Jung, you want to die? What moment? Are you crazy or something?"

"but sweetheart, you don't even know me, yet you know my name?" he said in his oh-so-innocent voice

She realized her slip and hit her lips with her hand. Which if you ask him was pretty adorable.

"aish whatever, pea face" she said and he chuckled.

"So Eun-ah this is your best friend you told me about, right?" Jan Di asked with a smile as she gestured towards Ga eul. The shy looking girl standing beside Ga Eul just nodded.

Ji Hoo, however looked more confused than ever. He faced Jan Di this time

"Jan Di-ah, do you know her?"

"yeah. She is in our department. If you attended classes yesterday and today, you might have known that, silly"

Jan Di diverted her attention aback to Ga Eul and said "hey it's nice to meet you Ga eul. I have heard all good things about you from So Eun and even Jae Kyung. I am Geum Jan Di"

Ga Eul let out an earnest smile as she said "nice to meet you too"

Yi Jung could not help but think of how beautiful a smile she had. But he quickly brushed it off. He was Mr Casanova not Mr Cheesy.

The others went on to greet Ga Eul and So Eun as well.

"wait a sec, So Eun are you the girl who slammed Ji Hoo's violin on the ground yesterday?" Jun Pyo suddenly asked

So Eun just shyly nodded

"wow, you are amazing. No one has ever done that to him before" Woo Bin said with an amused smile and the others nodded in agreement while Ji Hoo just fumed silently.

"hey Ga Eul-ah, we were heading to the lounge. Why don't you both come along? It'll be fun, come on" Jae Kyung said slightly pulling Ga Eul

"yeah it would, them you can tell us what you did to Yi Jung on the way" Jan Di said with a playful smile.

"yah Jan Di-ah!" Yi Jung exclaimed in mock anger but Jan Di just shrugged with a laugh.

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were also prodding her to talk. These friends of his would be the death of him.

"that girl, Ga Eul, what exactly is she?" Ji Hoo said beside him. Ji hoo was staring at Ga Eul as she walked ahead with the others.

Yi Jung could not help but chuckle

"I know right. She is the kind of girl that can sell off a guy in his presence. Witty and feisty. She is something else" he said with a fond smile.

Wait, why was he smiling fondly? He quickly dismissed the thought, wondering if he had lost it.

"are you smiling at that So eun girl. She might be shy but hey, she is pretty" Yi Jung said with a sly smile to his friend who was looking at So Eun with a smile as she walked ahead of them

"what! Hell no!" Ji Hoo said quickly. Way too quickly. Yi Jung didn't buy it one bit but he chose to let Ji Hoo off the hook.

He smiled to himself at Ji Hoo's obvious lie before hurrying to catch up with his friends

He saw her look at him before she smirked evilly and mouthed "pea face"

He chuckled and mouthed "circus monkey" which made her scoff and look away.

He let himself smile stupidly again. At this moment, all he knew was that he was heading to the F4 lounge and she would be there. And something about that thought just excited him. Something about spending more time with this beautiful yet feisty Ga Eul.

 **A/N: so how was it? And yeah, what do you think would happen next?**

 **Anyway, I would love to thank you guys for the reads and very interesting reviews. Thanks a lot guys. Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter three: Hero?**

Laughter resonated through the room once again as it had been through the past 20 minutes.

"hey I did not look that way" Yi Jung protested

"you totally did. You looked like you might cry when I left you with that chick" Ga Eul said with a smirk which earned another wave of laughter through the room. Well, much to Yi Jung's chagrin.

He huffed and Ga Eul just said

"aww. Don't be that way Yi Jung-ah. Your handsome face looks so weird when you do that"

A cocky grin made its way to his face as he said "so you admit I am handsome? Not that I am surprised, after all you were checking me out yesterday. Wait, now that I think about it, you totally left that part out"

Ga Eul looked like she might choke him if she could. And Jae Kyung had to make it worse

"really? Ga Eul-ah, you did that? Not that I blame you, as cocky as this guy is, I have to admit that he is so fucking hot"

Ga Eul's cheeks stained with an adorable shade of pink but before she could retort Woo Bin beat her to it

"hey Ha Jae Kyung, you sound like the one crushing on Yi Jung not Ga Eul"

"are you jealous?" Jae Kyung said with a playful smirk

"well, if you put...If you put it that way" Woo Bin stuttered as Jae Kyung fanned his neck with her breath.

She chuckled and said "well I like the jealous Woo Bin"

' _love'_ Yi Jung thought wryly as he watched them. But he had to admit they looked so good together.

"ok lovebirds, cut it out. Don't remind we innocent single guys of how much our life sucks" Yi Jung said dramatically which made everyone laugh.

"you could always call Ginger over" he threw a pillow at Woo Bin who just chuckled. He would rather hang out with a pole than with that girl.

"yes, Yi Jung you should call her I am sure she would come running like she did yesterday"

Oh, so this is how Ga eul wants to play. He smiled inwardly but outside he said

"oh my, Ga Eul-yang, you sound like you are jealous right now. Don't make it so obvious that you are interested in me"

But it was So eun who replied "Ga Eul doesn't like you Yi Jung. She already has a boyfriend and they would get married soon"

"what?" everyone in the room echoed except him, So eun and Ga eul.

The whole room fell silent after So eun explained to them about Ga Eul's boyfriend. According to So eun, both his family and Ga eul's are in support of their wedding. Her parents sure were eager to get her married. Damn, she was barely 20. But So eun said it is a love marriage. He cringed at the last two words. Love alone was scary. Then love marriage? Heck, that is some real shit.

But surprisingly, what annoyed him the most was that Ga Eul seemed to be blushing all through So eun's story.

"wow, so dreamy. It's so sweet. Jun Pyo and I are like that as well. But we would get married after college" Jan Di said with a dreamy look in her eye

"Ga Eul-ah how come you never told me about this? It's so cool. Now tell me is he hot?" Jae Kyung said with a suggestive wink and Yi Jung didn't know why he didn't want to hear her reply

Ga Eul playfully hit Jae Kyung before saying "cut it out Jae Kyung-ah. so embarrassing" which made the others chuckle.

"wow. I never knew commoners also had arranged marriages" Jun Pyo said, finally saying something which actually made sense.

Ga eul laughed nervously but in her mind, she was like

' _oh heck, what am I supposed to say'_ but her mental panic lessened when she saw So eun staring at her.

So Eun laughed nervously as well and she gave Ga eul the eye which said _'what_ _can we say.'_ When she saw the others were still staring at her, she knew she had to say something

"arranged marriages are so common in the high society. But we commoners call it a marriage of uhm…So Eun-ah what do we call it again?"

She watched So Eun's eyes widen. She felt horrible that she had to put her best friend in such a situation but hey, So Eun was supposed the be the smart one among them.

"ahh…yes…uhm, a marriage of family approval. It means the family must approve of the boy in question as a possible husband"

A string of "oh" and "I see" followed So Eun's explanation. Ga eul breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. She looked at So Eun and she used her eyes to convey her thanks. So Eun just winked.

"oh, Jae Kyung-ah. have you heard?" Jan Di suddenly said

"heard what?"

"well apparently, the heiress of Blue Stone group is one of your course mates" Jan Di said in a tone which wasn't bored but wasn't exactly excited. Yi Jung was no wiz but he could swear he noticed Ga Eul stiffen for a bit.

"oh yeah. It's the new talk on campus. They are really filthy rich people and they are influential so it's a given that people want to know who she is" Jae Kyung said

"I wonder if she's hot" Yi Jung said which earned an eyeroll from Ga Eul.

Woo Bin chipped into the conversation as well "you know there have been weird stories going around. Some say she got pregnant when she was very young so her family moved abroad"

Ga Eul choked on her drink after hearing that. So Eun quickly rubbed her back and as sweet as the gesture was, it offered little help for how she felt right now. Seriously? How could people even think such ridiculous things? The only guy she had ever even thought of being with was Jun Ho. And not like they were the most passionate pair.

"are you ok Ga Eul-ah?" Woo Bin asked and she just nodded with a small smile. She had accepted that this F4 weren't at all what she and So Eun had expected. They were so friendly and funny as well, they were pretty cool people.

Yi Jung could not help but notice Ga eul's discomfort during the whole discussion about this heiress. She quickly brushed it off as her usual self but something just seemed fishy.

She seemed relieved when Ji Hoo said "let's just forget about this girl"

She quickly jumped in and said "yeah, right. Seriously"

Yi Jung did not know why he felt like she was desperate to get off the topic

"yeah, let's forget it. She is probably just another snobbish brat with no good values what so ever"

He smirked in satisfaction as he watched Ga eul blink rapidly.

"hey, don't say that!" she exclaimed loudly

When she noticed everyone's eyes on her, giving her surprised looks, she quickly softened her voice and said

"I mean, she might be really nice. No need to judge a book by the cover. Like you guys for example, when So eun and I first heard of you, no offense, we thought you were just selfish rich brats"

Woo bin placed a hand over his heart and said dramatically "ahh, your words cut me so deep Ga Eul-ah"

Ga Eul just chuckled before continuing "but now I have seen that you guys are just normal people as well, you laugh and play even though you are rich. So, one's social rank does not make a person, it's their personality which does"

The whole room fell silent for a few seconds before Jan Di said "wow, I never thought of things like that. Hey, Ga Eul you are really a genius"

"well I am the only genius who still has no idea how to solve algebra" Ga eul replied with a laugh which made everyone laugh as well.

After a while, So Eun was hanging out with Jan Di and Jae Kyung who were teaching her how to play board games. Jun pyo and Woo Bin were playing pool and Ji Hoo was napping. So, it was just Ga Eul left, idly playing with her phone. She had declined the girls offer to play games. She wasn't really in the mood. Jun Ho has not called her, not even a single text all day. After she sent him the pictures yesterday, he didn't even reply. Were the pictures that bad? But So Eun told her she looked so beautiful. Although So Eun is her best friend, what else would she say if not that?

She took that moment to think about Yi Jung and their encounter yesterday and she felt herself smile.

"hey cupcake. Thinking of me again?"

She looked up from her phone to find him in all his glory, looking like a Greek god. She stuttered dumbly and she just wished the ground would swallow her whole when she saw him smirking

"ok easy Ga eul-yang. I know I have that effect on girls which makes them lose their speech. So, hey, it's not your fault. I am just a work of art. I hold nothing against you"

Ga eul threw a pillow at him which made him chuckle

"must you be a feisty drama queen?" he asked with a teasing smile

"must you be a cocky handsome jerk?" she retorted

He simply laughed and placed his hands on his cheek as though he was trying to hide his blush

"please cupcake. I am getting really shy. You are being too open about your love for me. But sorry, I don't date 'taken' girls"

Ga eul scoffed and hit his shoulder playfully.

"jerk" she muttered before chuckling. An action he soon mimicked

"so, you are friends with Jae Kyung and apparently Jan Di because she is friends with your best friend. So, does that not make us friends as well?"

"what friends? They are my friends you aren't" she said with her arms crossed, trying her hardest not to smile

"hey we have mutual friends so that makes us friends as well"

"I don't want to be friends with a guy who hates 'love'" she said

"I don't hate love. In fact, a minute ago, I just confirmed I am actually in love with you. I tried to fight it, I swear, but I have fallen madly in love with you Ga Eul. I am lost in your laughter, in your world"

Ga eul was taken aback by his confession, they stared at each other for a few seconds and Ga eul took the time to admire his deep brown eyes.

"you…love me?" she asked and he nodded, scooting closer to her.

He took her hand and traced circles on it.

She pretended to blush. She saw him leaning down towards her and she smirked inwardly. Her hands reaching for the pillow on the couch. Just as he fluttered his eyes close, she smacked him hard on the face.

"ouch. Not fair!" he exclaimed. She just shrugged and laughed

"all is fair in love and war baby"

His eyes lit up with mischief as he said "does that mean you love me?"

She raised the pillow and he cowered and said "please don't hit me" which made her laugh

"is that really what you tell those girls? Wow, they are so dumb if they fell for that" she said between laughs

Yi Jung placed a hand dramatically on his chest as though he was hurt and she just hit his shoulder

"well, just so you know I never tell those girls I love them. I never give ladies false hope. I am not a cold-hearted guy, really" he with a mock hurt face

"yeah right" Ga Eul said with an eye roll which made him chuckle

She kept quiet for a few seconds as though wondering if to say something or not. When she finally spoke, she said

"hey I got a big question. Well don't laugh about it"

"ok. Yes, I was this handsome from birth" he answered which earned a smack on the head from her

"not that silly. Ok, those pictures yesterday, did I really pose that bad?"

He looked thoughtful for a few seconds before saying "are you serious? You looked fab"

"really?" she asked, ready to hug him in all her delight. But trust him to say

"yeah. I mean, even a monkey would look like a doll in the face of my great photography skills"

"you are so annoying" she said with a chuckle

"and you are the answer to my prayers" he said with a wink which made her laugh.

They spent twenty minutes more talking about silly things, like what model is hotter and which actor is more handsome than So Yi Jung. She didn't know how he did it, but in those 20 minutes, she didn't once glance at her phone or even think about Jun Ho.

Yi Jung smiled to himself as he drove home. He didn't know why but he was in a good mood after his time with Ga eul. He found her more interesting with every meeting they had.

He was driving through a corner when he spotted just the person he was thinking about.

Ga Eul waited impatiently for her mom's driver. Il Ho ahjussi was running some errands today so her mom's driver from hell would be picking her up. That guy was just the worst. He would come late to pick her up sometimes but then when she was late, he would report to her mum. She decided to check her phone and saw a message from Jun Ho. Her face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree

The message read **'looking so adorable as always kid. Sorry I couldn't reply sooner, work has been hectic. But don't worry I would make up for it soon. Take care'**

She grinned from ear to ear and when she saw the black Mercedes pull up, she excitedly waved at her mom's driver. He stared at her confusedly, used to her stiff nods and half-hearted acknowledgements. Not like it was her fault, he brought it upon himself by tattling about her to her mum.

He came out scratching his head nervously, she figured he was trying to think of how to respond to her new-found niceness towards him.

"uhm mi_" he started but was cut off by a deep masculine voice which soundly awfully familiar to Ga Eul

"don't you even dare go close to her"

Sure enough, it was SO YI JUNG.

She gulped nervously but he was too busy glaring at the poor driver, Jae Min to notice.

She saw Jae Min open his mouth to say something but was again cut off by Yi Jung who signaled him to shut up with a raise of his finger

"I know your type. Guy with a car, sees a young girl on the road and tries to take advantage of her. You are nothing but a scumbag, you should thank your stars that I am in a good mood, else, I would have broken those legs of yours. But listen up punk, I would make sure I give you a souvenir to remember today by"

By now, Ga Eul felt even more sorry for Jae Min who looked like a confused, scared, little bunny. She had to admit that Yi Jung was so intimidating when he was angry.

"I know her" Jae Min managed to say when Yi Jung grabbed him by the collar

' _ding it'_ Ga Eul thought to herself. She tried signaling him to keep quiet but Yi Jung had forced Jae Min to keep his eyes on him.

"what do you mean by that?" Yi Jung asked the most dreaded question. She knew the moment Jae Min opens his mouth, he would tell Yi Jung everything. So, she did the one things he could think of.

She walked to Jae min and slapped him hard across the face. He just looked at her confused, the poor guy looked like he was the main character of a very bad sitcom.

"how dare you try to flirt with me? You know me? I am not some street whore you know" she screamed, trying her best to sound angry

"you are a jerk. Be thankful that I let you off the hook this time. Now get out of my sight!"

Jae Min stepped back and headed to the car. She gave him a look that said 'I am sorry, I have no choice'

But she doubted he could get her eye language, after all, he wasn't So eun. He finally got into the car and drove off but not before taking one last look at her.

' _poor dude'_ she thought. She made a mental note to tell her mother to double his salary. That slap sure landed harder than she thought it would. She was still looking at the car when she felt Yi Jung spin her to face him

"hey Ga Eul-yang are you ok?"

"well I am…uhm…I really don't know" she said, not quite knowing how to respond. Maybe she could say

'I am fine. He was actually my mom's driver because we have like a gazillion drivers in my house. But hey, don't be surprised, it's normal since I am the heiress of blue stone group'

The next thing she knew was being pulled against a firm chest.

Yi Jung smoothened her hair and said "hey it's ok cupcake, I am here. He's gone now"

She could have chuckled at the silliness of the situation given that nothing actually happened with Jae Min and it was all a misunderstanding. But she couldn't at the moment because all she could feel was this weird feeling in her stomach as the warmth of Yi Jung's body enveloped hers. It was nice.

Wait, what? She loved Jun Ho and they would be getting married soon. She quickly pushed him away and when she saw his eyes flash with a hint of surprise. She quickly said

"thanks Yi Jung-ah. But hey, no hugging, I don't want to be meat for your angry fan-girls"

Yi Jung chuckled and said "look on the bright side. At least, you would be the most delicious meat they have ever tasted"

She eyed him and smacked his head

"you are just something else"

"and you need to get home" he retorted.

Damn, she hadn't thought of that. She totally had to say no. But before she could protest Yi Jung said

"I insist. Please, let me, I would feel more at ease knowing you are safe from more creeps"

The sincerity in his eyes touched her.

"hey, don't go all heroic speech on me" she said and he chuckled.

"well missy for me to do that, I would need a heroine to say it to, but you are just a circus monkey so you can relax" he said as he opened the passenger seat of his car for her.

She threw him a playful glare before getting in.

"don't tell me you want me to lean in and buckle your seatbelt. Isn't that a bit too obvious and cliché" he said with a teasing smile as he got in the car.

"In your dreams So Yi Jung." she responded with a smile.

He smiled as well before saying "ok, so which area do you stay?"

"oh yeah" was all she could say.

She totally forgot about that. What would she do? She had to get home soon, only God knows what Jae min must have reported to her mom by now.

"Gangnam area"

"wow, I live around there too"

"but I don't live there" she said in a rush when she saw him open his mouth, probably to aske how she could afford living in such a luxurious area.

"I am going there for work. Part-time job. You know, commoner things" she added with a nervous laugh

Seriously, commoner things? That was the best she could come up with? But she had heard some of So eun's neighbors talking about how they work many part-time jobs to take care of themselves. So, that was all she could think of

Yi Jung just nodded and smiled. He wanted to say something, probably a teasing remark but the ringing of his phone made him do otherwise

"yeah" he responded

A high pitched female voice could be heard on the other line

"oppa, it's me Yu Ri. I have missed you so much oppa. I have missed us. When would you come over again. You know, I bought a special lingerie in your name today"

Ga eul made a disgusted face at her words and Yi Jung just chuckled

"oppa did I say something funny?" the girl asked, probably thinking Yi Jung was laughing with her

"well actually you did Yu Ri. I had a great time but let's not get carried away. You are a pretty girl, I am sure there are other guys out there for you"

"no, I want only you, oppa. I love you"

Ga Eul could not help but think of what a desperado this Yu Ri girl was. Is she dumb or what? Could she not see the handwriting on the wall? She felt angry at the girl for being so stupid but when she heard the girl's last three words, her mind softened, wasn't it all for love?

Yi Jung however seemed repulsed by her last words

"well sweetheart, I don't. I made it clear that day, don't get attached. Now don't call me ever again. Bye"

He hung up with a small frown on his face.

Ga eul looked at him and saw his eyes were quite steely, was he that upset by the call? She could not figure this guy out. If he hated it so much why did he get involved in activities that would lead to situations such as these?

"tell me" he said his eyes not tearing from the road ahead.

She quickly looked away but not before catching him smile. She knew he had sensed she was looking at him.

"what do I have to tell you?"

"well you were staring at me and yeah I know you were admiring my awesomeness. But knowing you, I bet you have a lot to say along the lines of 'jerk', 'cold hearted guy' and even 'pea face'"

She could not help but scoff and he smirked

"jerk" she muttered

"cupcake" he replied with a teasing smile on his face

"just shut up" she retorted but with a small smile on her face and he raised one hand in the air in mock surrender.

After a few seconds of silence, she said

"that girl sure was pushy. But she did sound like she loved you?"

"love?" he asked before laughing like she said the most stupid thing ever

"what? What's so wrong with love?"

He shook his head and said

"love isn't for me Ga Eul-yang"

He was smiling but she noticed it was strained. There was a look of pain in his eyes which she couldn't decipher. So, she chose to let the matter slide.

The car ride was silent for a while. No one spoke. Until she heard Yi Jung singing

" **I am wishing**

 **For the one I love**

 **To find me**

 **Today"**

She could not help herself, she burst out laughing

"you watch Disney animated movies?" she said between laughs

"I don't" he quickly retorted

"oh yes you do" she answered back, a playful smile on her face

"no, I haven't watched 'sleeping beauty'" he replied

"aha" she said pointing a finger at him like a detective who just got his lead clue

"what?" he asked with an amused smile

"I never said which Disney animated movie. Got you, you totally watch it"

"aish, whatever" he said but she still laughed and even he chuckled and shook his head.

"So which district?" he asked as they approached Gangnam.

"just drop me here" she said making to unbuckle her seatbelt

"no missy" he answered firmly

"come on Yi Jung, relax. You want me showing up with a nice car like this? I would never get an increase in my pay if I show up looking like queen bee" she said

"well at least you know I am your king" Yi Jung said with a wink and she rolled her eyes. Yi Jung was impossible.

"ok fine. But take care" he said

"yeah sure" she replied as she got out. She waved at him and headed home. Good thing he arrived at their district, it was just a trekkable distance to her house.

She greeted maids as she walked in and they all bowed to her. She had told them many times not to, but her words always fell on deaf ears.

She was about to fling her bag on one of the living room sofas when she heard a voice say

"don't even think about it missy"

She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise

"dad?"

"your one and only" he replied with a smile

' _Now things are about to get interesting'_ she thought as she ran to hug him.

 **A/n: woah, so I didn't plan to update anytime soon, not that I don't want to, just this thing called 'lack of time.' But today is my birthday, so I tried my best to make this chapter during my two-hour free time yesterday. As silly as it sounds, this is my way of sharing my birthday cheer with you all. *covers face shyly***

 **So how was it? Ga eul's dad is around, what do you think he'd be like? Anyway, thanks to all the reads, reviews and follows. Thanks guys, it means a lot. What do you think would happen next? Stay tuned. Love you all.**

'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter four: Runaway heiress**

"I've missed you dad" Ga Eul said after hugging her dad. He smiled and ruffled her hair

A teasing smile lit up his face as he said "are you sure you had any time to miss me? Weren't you rather thinking of your Jun Ho?"

"dad!" she tried her best to hide her blush but her dad had already caught on and he was laughing like crazy

"you are the worst, really" she said, laughing alongside him.

"so, how has university life been for you?"

"it's the same old thing. The books, the lecturers, the hot guys, the sexy girls, just stuff" she said as she flopped on the couch.

Her dad just nodded.

"so, mom is still in London?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going

"oh, yeah. She asked to send lots of hugs and kisses to you" he replied with a small smile

She tried to put on her best mock horror face and said "really? More than the thousand hugs and kisses she sends over the phone, everyday?"

She and her dad both laughed

"your mum is just something else. I am sure if she were here, you would be all lip stick-coated by now. You fortunate girl, she gives you a thousand kisses without you asking, but me?"

She could not help but smile, her dad could be so petty sometimes. She went over to him and pretended to sniff him

"wait, I smell something burning. Oh, right, it's jealousy" she said before laughing. Her dad huffed before laughing as well.

She wrapped her arms around her dad and said "ok, I would make up for it. I would give you a million kisses"

"1" *kiss* "2" *kiss* "3" *kiss* "10" *kiss*"100" *kiss* "10,000" *kiss* "100,000" *kiss* "1000000" *kiss*

"there, a million kisses, hurray" she said jumping on the couch while her dad just watched her with an amused smile.

He looked up to the ceiling and said "oh Lord, tell me what I did so wrong that I got such a crazy daughter"

"hey dad, what was that you said? I should tell mum you said she doesn't have time for you?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face

"no, no. I said I am thanking the heavens for having such an awesome daughter as you. I must have saved a country in my past life" he quickly replied which made Ga Eul laugh and he just chuckled and shook his head

"now that's much better" she replied

"you are still so sneaky. You know how to get me, I promise I won't fall for your tricks next time" her dad replied with a small smile on his lips

She placed a feathery kiss on his forehead and said "you know you would fall for it every time. And don't pretend, I know, you love me a lot"

Her dad smiled and said "you got me, sweetie"

"ok dad, I will be off to my room now. You get some rest, you must be jet lagged" she said as she made to head upstairs

"no, princess, wait"

"yeah?" she asked, looking at her dad expectantly.

He just grinned sheepishly. Ok, something was up with him

"dad?" she asked again and he sighed and raised his hands

"ok, I want you to accompany me to an important social function tonight" he said in one single breath

She nodded slowly before understanding seeped in

"what? Social function? No dad, you know I don't do social functions. It's all the same. It's always so boring and the people are just show offs who surround you with their fake smiles and i_"

She did not even realize she was ranting until her dad said

"ok sweetie, breathe"

She just chuckled and said "dad, I don't want to go. you know I don't like those gatherings"

"I know. But sweetie, you are the heiress to Bluestone group, these functions are part of your life, you can't keep running away from them. You know your mum always goes with me, but she is handling the business deal in London now. I have let you get whatever you wanted, I never held anything back from you, can't you do this much for me?"

This was her dad for you. He had a way to make a person feel guilty, and even though his eyes at the moment seemed hurt, she knew he was acting it. Seriously where do you think she got her acting skills from? Her dad and her were so alike when in comes to playing mind-games. She thought she was immune to this tactic of his but turns out she still isn't. She sighed and raised her hands in the air

"fine dad. If that's what you want, I'll do it"

Her dad's face immediately brightened and he said "yeah, that's my girl. Now go get ready, the party starts by 8pm"

She just chuckled and started up the stairs when she heard her dad say

"oh, I nearly forgot. How is So eun? It's been a while since I saw her. You should invite her over for dinner when your mum returns. She is such a smart girl"

She nodded and said with a mock Salute "aye, aye captain" before heading up to her room, leaving her father who was still shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

Ga Eul took longer than usual in the bathtub. She just didn't get why people would even go to these lavish social functions which was just an avenue for people to flaunt their wealth. It was all just a glamour show.

After a few hesitant moments, she left the bathroom and stepped into her walk-in closet wardrobe, contemplating which dress to wear.

Ok, she might not exactly be your typical spoilt rich brat, but she loves her dresses, bags and shoes. And the fact that her mom is a fashion freak, made it worse.

She settled for a sky-blue cocktail dress. She chose a pair of silver strap shoes to go with it. She paired off the look with diamond earrings.

She wasn't hopeless when it came to makeup, in fact she is actually quite good. Ok, who was she kidding? She is super good. But today, she just wanted something really light. She did the final touch ups to her face.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she liked what she saw. Her makeup was light but beautiful, and her hair was styled in the usual soft curls which she styled to one side of her neck. She was looking simple but classy.

She was good to go.

Yi Jung groaned as his mother adjusted his tie

"mom, I have told you a thousand times that I can fix my own tie" he complained for the nth time today.

"yeah right" she said sarcastically. She made one more fix before smiling proudly

"my son looks so handsome. I am sure all the ladies in the party tonight wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off you"

He made his best sexy voice and said

"I know, but my eyes would be only on this beautiful woman standing in front of me tonight"

He added a wink and his mom just hit him on the shoulder before grabbing his ears

"you better don't use that line on me boy. It may work on those girls who look like they just came from a skimpy show, but don't even think of using it on me. Got it honey?"

"yes mum, now please leave my ears" he said with a small yelp

His mum chuckled and let go of his ears.

"oh gosh mom, you are like someone I know. She is also like this, hitting me and all" he said with a wistful smile

"wait, she? Who is that?" His mum asked with flashing interest in her eyes

"it's just this girl. She attends Shinhwa university too" he said as he picked up his watch

Choi Se Mi sure was surprised to say the least. Her son never spoke of any girls apart from Jan Di and Jae Kyung, so, this was news to her.

"and you both are close?" she asked hopefully

Yi Jung stared pointedly at her and said

"oh, please mom, no, don't do this. You always love to turn everything into a love story for me. She is just a friend, so please don't start over-imagining things. What you want mom, that'll never happen, not for me at least"

She nodded and kissed his forehead. She made to leave but before she did, she turned back and said

"don't say never sweetie. Nothing is impossible"

She didn't wait for his reply and she just walked out of the room.

Yi Jung stared after his mother. After she left, he said

"I am sorry mom, but love is not for me"

Ga eul held her clutch tightly, she never really liked the lime-light. She just wanted to stay in her room video-chatting with So eun and then watch a romantic movie. What did she do so wrong?

She knew they were approaching some other dignitaries so she quickly plastered a fake smile on her face

"hello Mr Chu" the middle-aged man whom her father was greeting said

"Mr Oh, it's a pleasure to see you again"

"same here Mr Chu. And who is this lovely young lady beside you?" the man asked, making Ga Eul want to roll her eyes. But her better judgement made her do otherwise

"oh, pardon me. This is my daughter Ga Eul. Ga Eul, this is Mr Oh. He is the CEO of 'Oh consolidate'"

Ga Eul put on her best good girl face as she said "it's nice o meet you sir. I must say you run a really good business there. it's impressive"

Ga Eu mentally smacked herself. Really? Her mom always taught her that in these gatherings, during introductions, it is nice for one to say something good about the other person. And her dad told her it is good to make small business talk during introductions so one wouldn't seem so naïve. But it seemed she was the only one who thought she said something dumb.

Because the man laughed and said, "thank you dear. You seem to know a lot about business?"

She merely nodded, secretly hoping he didn't ask her to say more because she had no idea what to say. Thankfully, her dad said

"yes, my daughter is currently studying business administration in Shinhwa university"

"really? My daughter studies there too, she is a first-year student" Mr Oh said excitedly

' _uh-oh'_ Ga Eul thought as she heard his words

"my daughter is also a first-year student" her dad said

' _how bad could things go?_ ' she thought in an effort to console herself. But she wished she hadn't thought that when Mr Oh said

"they might know each other. Let me call my daughter"

"Oh Min Ji, princess, Min Ji" he called out

Ga Eul followed the direction of his eyes and she became rooted to a spot. Right at the other end of the hall was Min Ji, aka fake eyelashes.

She began to panic immediately. The last person she wants to find her out is Min Ji. So, she quickly said

"it's ok Mr Oh. Look at her, she is busy talking to her friends, it's no big deal, I would just talk to her at school tomorrow"

Mr Oh seemed unsure, but he finally nodded and smiled. She wanted to smile in relief but her dad had to say

"hey, why tomorrow. Go talk to her now sweetheart"

"oh yeah" she said, laughing nervously

"I would just use the ladies first" she said before running off

Yi Jung was having a swell time. Note the sarcasm there. These parties were all the same to him, he looked randomly around, the same old thing. He had escorted him mum to go through the whole boring process called 'mingling.'

But now, he just wanted some rest, his mom was talking with some women so he took the opportunity to just come and get himself a drink.

He noticed some ladies "oohing" at him. He threw them a smile and smirked in satisfaction as he watched them look at him like star-struck puppies. If it were Ga Eul, she would probably tell him how ugly his smile looked. He chuckled as he thought of her.

He saw his mom signal for him to come, probably to come 'mingle again.'

He sighed and went ahead, he could never say no to his mom. After the whole greeting exercise, he was about to go get another drink when he heard someone say

"dad how could you let her go? I have been dying to meet the heiress of Blue Stone group"

Another voice, a masculine one this time, replied "sorry princess but how would I know that? Besides, if you weren't hanging with those silly friends of yours, you would have heard when I called you. Maybe then, you would be friends with the heiress of Blue Stone group and not some third-grade people in the high society"

Yi Jung rolled his eyes at that part. He had learned from his mother that the rich still created class ranks among themselves. Apparently, people like him were first grade. But there were still those who were considered third grade. Not that they were not super rich, but they were not super duper rich. The second grade were those who were super duper rich. The third grade was for the super, duper, crazy rich. How ridiculous is that?

His mind was brought back to the conversation he was listening in on when he heard the girl say

"so, at least did you find out her name?"

"well uhm…its uhm…actually" the man stuttered

"you forgot?" the girl screeched, making him flinch

"well is it my fault? Do you know how many names I came across today? And you know I am not really good at remembering names"

"gosh. Ok, what did she wear, at least you should know that much"

"well she was wearing a sky-blue dress. And yeah, her hair was hanging from one side of her neck"

The girl muttered somethings under her breath before leaving.

Yi Jung sighed. The high society was just something else, people are always trying to rise in the ranks by associating with those in higher positions than themselves.

Ga Eul stepped out back into the hall. She was thinking of ways to avoid Min Ji when she saw just the person she was trying to avoid. Min Ji was standing with two other girls who posed like her henchmen, they were looking around as though looking for something or someone. She quickly turned away from them but it seemed she wasn't fast enough.

She heard one of them say

"hey Min Ji, isn't that the bluestone heiress? Sky-blue dress, hair on one side. See, over there"

That's it, Ga eul made a run for it. She ran out of the hall and just kept going. She knew they were behind her because she could hear the sound of their heels clicking. She ran through the halls, determined to escape from their sight, but it wasn't exactly easy to do that. She could hear their footsteps get closer now, she just ran, not quite knowing where she was going until_

She felt herself being pulled towards someone's chest. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"hello cupcake" she heard him say and she just stared breathlessly at him

 **A/N: so how was it? What do you guys think of Ga Eul's father, and how about Yi Jung's mother? And Min Ji, what do you think about her character? So, what do you guys think would happen next? Let me know soon. Thanks for all the reads and reviews, it means a lot. Also, thanks for the birthday wishes, you guys are the best. Thanks again. Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show**

 **Chapter five: my bunny savior**

"So Yi Jung?" she asked dumbly. Really, he was right in front of her and it's not like he didn't know his own name, so why the hell was his name the first thing that came to her mind to say.

He chuckled and said "the one and only darling"

She smacked him on the head and said "don't be so loud, they might hear us"

"hey, you were the one who screamed my name like you just saw your favorite TV celebrity" he retorted

"well it was just because I was surprised to see you here and besides it's not like_"

But she was cut off by Yi Jung who placed a finger on her lips and pulled her closer to himself. She could hear the beating of his heart and she could feel his firm chest. She wasn't even paying attention to Min Ji and her girls who ran past them.

What was with this guy? He just made her feel strange things? She wondered if she had to ask So eun for help, after all So eun was the smart one among them.

"come on, let's get out of here" Yi Jung said pulling her with him and leading her to the garden outside.

They found a bench and they took a seat, none saying a word.

"aren't you going to ask?" Ga Eul suddenly said

"I could ask, but would you tell me?" he replied

She took a deep breath and said "I am the heiress of 'Blue Stone group'"

She felt she could trust him. He might be a cocky Casanova but he was a good person. She knew it when he saved her earlier today. She expected him to act all surprised but his next words left her mouth hanging open

"I know" he said not looking at her but at sculpture in front of them

"how did you know?" she asked

"I am a wizard. I see it all and I know it all" he said with a playful smile, she could have chuckled if she wasn't so surprised

"I found out today" when he saw her staring at him expectantly, he smiled and continued

"I noticed your discomfort when our friends were talking about the heiress of Blue Stone group earlier today but I didn't think much of it. After I dropped you off today, something just seemed off, I didn't know why. So, I followed you and I saw you enter the estate amidst the greetings from the security men"

"oh" she said trying to process all that he told her

"oh, I saw your dance moves when you thought you were alone on the street. Let me say, they are quite interesting. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I didn't get it on video, it would have been fun to watch together with our friends" he said with a teasing smile. She gave him a playful glare

"hey don't mess with my moves" she said pointing a finger at him. But her voice immediately softened, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes she added

"and don't ever tell anyone what you saw please. I'd be damned if So eun finds out I still do those silly moves on the streets"

And they both laughed, the tension gone.

"but hey, how come you found out I am the heiress of Blue Stone group? From all you told me, you could have easily concluded I am just another rich girl"

"well, I may have asked one of the security men for some information" he said grinning sheepishly

"those security men, BETRAYERS!" she screamed to the air making him chuckle.

She bit her lip, embarrassed when she realized he was still there, an action he found cute and inviting. Ok scratch that, what was wrong with him anyway?

She cleared her throat and said

"ok erase that from your memory along with the one of me dancing on the street"

"I wish I could. But it's too hilarious to forget" he said with a smile

"jerk" she said with a small smile

"I don't like the attention" she started

She noticed Yi Jung fix his gaze on her, his interest piqued. So, she continued

"everyone wants to know who the heiress to blue Stone group is? They want to be friends with me not because they like me but just because I am the heiress of Blue Stone group. I have come across dozens of such people. I want people to like me for who I am not what I am. That's why I decided to pose as a commoner when I came to Shinhwa university. No luxury cars, clothes, shoes and bags. I wanted to just live normally without all the fake love"

Yi Jung said nothing but he seemed to be thinking about what she said.

"So Eun is the first person who loved me for me. That's why she's my best friend and in fact my only friend, well until I met Jae Kyung and you guys. The next person who loved me for me was Jun Ho. I met him when I was 13, his father and mine are actually good friends so I met him when he came to our house with his family for a visit. He was so nice and caring. He would leave his friends to come talk to me even though he is 5 years older than me. He always loved me and treated me right. I felt safe whenever I was with him, there was nothing fake about our relationship"

Yi Jung didn't know what to say now. She was practically telling him how much Jun Ho meant to her.

"want to know a secret?" she asked

"you have a crush on me, I know that already" he said with a playful smirk and she just hit his shoulder and laughed

"no dummy. I was the one who loved Jun Ho first" she said

"oh" was all he could say. Something about this conversation annoyed him and he didn't know why

But Ga Eul was oblivious to this, so she continued

"I liked him since I was 13. I followed him around, always being by his side. When I was 18, I begged my parents to get us married. Pretty pathetic huh? Well, it's because he was all I had, all I knew, he is the only guy who isn't crazy about my family wealth. Believe me, I have come across many rich families who beg my dad to get me married to their sons for financial gain. They are all the same, scumbags"

Yi Jung noticed the hurt in her eyes and he wanted to reach out and hold her but he decided against it.

"Jun Ho didn't care about all that, that's why I asked to marry him. I knew I would be happy with him and he would be the only guy who would marry me for unselfish gain. I am stupid right?" she asked with a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes

Yi Jung reached out to clear strands of hair from her face.

"I know what you must have gone through, sometimes even I wonder what I would be like if I wasn't So Yi Jung, the billionaire playboy, potter prodigy and heir to Woosung museum. Would people still love me the same? But you know what I learnt? I learnt that those who would love you would love you, and those who don't, never will. Not all the friends of commoners are sincere to them as well. it's all about sticking to your personality"

His face carried a much lighter smile now as he added

"oh, and I like the feisty Ga eul who is never intimidated by anyone. Who always says her mind and is always true to herself. Even though she called me a pea-faced guy I still think she is cool" and they both laughed at his last statement

He lowered his voice and held her hand "I like her the way she is"

Ga Eul was overwhelmed with emotions at his words, she never knew he thought this way of her. No one has ever talked about her in this manner, not even Jun Ho. And the funny thing is he didn't exactly say it in a super-sweet manner but it meant a lot to her.

He removed his hands from hers and she immediately felt the absence of his warmth.

"thank you" she said and he just smiled

"don't mention it" he said ruffling her hair

He stood up from the bench and said "do you still want to go in there?"

"nah, I will just tell my dad I felt unwell and had to leave"

"okay. Well, I got to go now. Unlike your dad, I doubt my mum would buy that story because I have used it on her like a thousand times" he said which made them both chuckle

"ok bye Ga eul-yang"

"bye" she responded

"So Yi Jung" she called out as she watched him go

She ran and stood in front of him with an outstretched hand and a wide smile

"friends?" she asked with a hopeful smile on her face

He pretended to think before smiling and taking her hand

"friends" he replied and they both smiled

He wanted to say something else but the sound of his ringtone stopped him

"yes mom"

 _Silence_

"I promise I am not making out with any girl, at least not yet"

He threw Ga Eul a seductive wink and she made a disgusted face which made him stick his tongue out. Yi Jung could be so childish sometimes.

"ok mom"

 _Silence_

"bye"

He wanted to shove the phone back into his pocket but Ga Eul's eyes caught something. She yanked the phone away from him and ran away while laughing her ass off

"call me bunny boy?" she asked laughing more

Yi Jung huffed and she heard him mutter something along the lines of "ding it, I knew I should have changed that"

She laughed and held the phone to his face saying

"aww, don't be like that. it's cute that your wallpaper is a picture of a bunny with the words 'call me bunny boy.' It's the cutest thing I have seen since barbie. I bet our friends would love to see your wallpaper"

"oh, you wouldn't dare Chu Ga Eul" he said with a mischievous smile. She looked at him trying to process his words. But that was the last she saw before she saw Yi Jung running over to her.

She tried to run but it was too late. He had gotten hold of her and started tickling her

"stop that Yi Jung-ah. Not fair at all" she said between laughs

"then surrender cupcake" he said with a smile

"never bunny" she retorted with a smirk

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but she missed a step which made her fall hard to the grass, dragging him with her.

"wow Ga Eul-yang I never knew you were so eager to get me on top you" he said with a wink and she just hit his shoulder constantly, making him laugh

"you are such a perverted bunny" she said pushing him off her.

"you looked so red" he said laughing

She wished she could disappear because she knew it was true. She shrugged and said "I was cold dummy"

"no, I think you were hot Ga Eul-yang, because our chemistry is sizzling"

Ga Eul just rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder.

"as much as I know you want me here, I have to go now. Goodnight Ga Eul-yang, dream of me" he said with a cocky smile

Well two could play at this. She put on her best seductive smile as well and said

"well Yi Jung-ah, I would have told you to dream of me as well, but I know you already do. Goodnight" she added a wink and left Yi Jung who was staring at her with an amused smile.

As she walked away, she heard him say

"hey Ga Eul"

She turned to look at him. He just smiled and said

"I got you"

When she stared at him quizzically, he chuckled and said

"oh cupcake. I mean I got your back, whatever, whenever, all you have to do is call on me. and even when you don't call, I am here for you, like your personal 911"

She stared at him in a light she never did before. Not as the Casanova, not as the playful jerk, not as the cocky handsome guy, but as something else. She saw him as a caring guy who is willing to do anything for his friends.

But more than that, she saw him as her friend. She smiled back and said

"I know" before walking away with a happy and content smile. She knows what tomorrow would be like already. it would be crazy but amazing, like this new friend of hers, SO YI JUNG.

 **A/N: so how was it? What do you guys think of their new-found friendship? And yeah what do you think would happen next?**

 **I would like to thank you guys for all the reads, reviews, and follows. Thanks a lot guys. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 ***this chapter is dedicated to my sister. She loves my stories and because of her, I am always motivated to write. Happy birthday to the best younger sister in the world. Love you Brynn***

 **Chapter six: one intimidating cupcake**

Ga Eul took one more breath as she looked at Jae Min who was just so silent. He looked neither angry nor happy. She didn't know if it was a good thing. She didn't receive any scolding from her mom. At least not yet. So, he obviously hasn't told her mom about his slap of yesterday.

"I am sorry" she finally blurted out the words she has been meaning to say all morning.

"for what? I am just the annoying driver ma'am. There is no need to apologize for anything you do"

He didn't say anything mean but she felt his jab at her, but most importantly, the hurt in his voice.

"Jae Min I am sorry. I mean, I really am. I seriously wanted to apologize to you that's why I asked that you drive me today. Yesterday was just crazy. You know lots of things have been crazy lately. Suddenly I feel like I am Hannah Montana. I am the super-rich girl but I don't want to be found out so I pose as a commoner in the university. That guy yesterday is my friend, I didn't want him to know I am a walking bank so I had to put on that act. But I never should have done that at the expense of your pride and I know you must be mad and I_"

"ok ma'am, breathe"

She chuckled as she heard Jae Min. She didn't realize she had been rambling on

"so, you won't tell my mum?" she asked with a hopeful smile

"No. I won't" he said trying his best not to betray a small smile

She smiled brightly and nodded. After a few minutes of silence, she suddenly said

"why do you tell on me to my mum?"

He cleared his throat and kept quiet for a few seconds. She almost thought he would never reply until he said

"because I am a dog"

Ga Eul wasn't expecting such a response from him so she said an "oh" and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

Classes went by in a haze for So Yi Jung. He was relieved when the last professor left. He had no plans this afternoon, the last thing he wanted to do was spend time with those pushy girls.

A smile suddenly lit up his face as he realized just where he could go.

Ga Eul looked at So Eun's text again

' **Ga Eul-ah, my classes end by 4 today. I would call you when I am done. And yeah, I am in hell, this Ji Hoo guy is my course mate, how horrible is that?'**

She sighed and placed her phone in her bag. Maybe she could just hang out with Jae Kyung, she thought to herself

"hey Jae, got any plans? I was thinking we could hang out a bit. So Eun still has class till 4" she said looking at Jae Kyung with a hopeful smile

Jae Kyung hit her forehead and said "damn boyfriends"

When she saw the quizzical look Ga Eul was giving her, she chuckled and said

"I have already agreed to go on a date with Woo Bin after class today. He has texted me like five times today as a 'reminder.' Not like I'd forget, I mean just because I forgot our last date and our last two dates and maybe last three_"

Jae Kyung gasped in mock horror and said "wow, I have been forgetting a lot of our dates"

It was Ga Eul's turn to chuckle now

"it's ok Jae Kyung-ah, go on your date and have fun"

Jae Kyung looked at her and said "you sure you'd be ok?"

"yeah, I am good"

Though Jae Kyung looked unsure, she gave Ga eul a quick hug before skipping off. Ga eul needed no prophet to know that Jae Kyung was equally excited about the date as her boyfriend.

She couldn't even remember the last time she went for a date. Jun Ho took her to a fancy restaurant the last time they met. They spent time with each other until he had to leave because he had some important papers to sign. Well, one could count that as a date, right?

She trudged out of the class and was about to let out a loud sigh when she heard a familiar voice say

"I heard someone order a substitute best friend asap. So, here I am"

She chuckled as she looked at him

"oh yes, I specifically requested that the substitute be a bunny. I see the customer service is quite good. I got exactly what I wanted" she said with a playful smile and Yi Jung just chuckled

"come on, let's get out of here" he said pulling her hand. She didn't protest and she let him pull her along until she remembered something.

"aish Yi Jung-ah. I forgot my notebook with my course mate. I'll go get it. You wait outside for me"

"woah, so in control. I love it when you tell me what to do" he said in a husky voice and she just hit his shoulder

"get your thoughts straight you, horny bunny"

He laughed and said "me? what did I do? I said something so innocent. It's not my fault that you were thinking wild thoughts"

She huffed and said "you are impossible So Yi Jung"

"and you better hurry Chu Ga Eul. I will be outside" he said before winking and walking off

She shook her head with a smile and headed back to her lecture room

Yi Jung leaned on his car. He didn't even know what he was doing here. Fine, he heard from Jan Di that her classes would last till 4pm. And he heard Woo Bin say he would be going on a date with Jae Kyung. So, he figured Ga Eul would be free and well, bored.

But even he knew that wasn't his main reason for coming. He might not voice it but deep inside him, he knew he enjoyed spending time with Ga Eul.

Talking about Ga eul, she was still not back from taking the book. He shook his head with a small smile which immediately vanished when he heard a familiar high-pitched voice say

"Yi Jung baby"

He wished he could run into his car and drive off but he knew that'd be rude to her. So, he sighed and faced her

"Hi Ginger" he said in the best fake smile he could muster

She moved closer to him and said "Yi Jung baby, I have missed you so much, there is no day I don't think of you. You know, I tried to call you but my calls keep going to voicemail. Tell me Yi Jung baby, did you change your number or something?" she said leaning closer to him while he shifted from her reach

' _get the hint girl. It went to voicemail because I made it so. Because I don't want to_ _talk with you. Get a hint'_

He so badly wanted to voice that thought but he rather said

"there is no need fussing over me Ginger. We don't have any relationship that needs you thinking of me"

"but Yi Jung ba_" she started but was cut off by a familiar feminine voice

"you heard the guy missy"

"and who are you?" Ginger asked eyeing Ga eul with a look filled of venom

But Ga Eul was unflinching, instead she smirked

"who am I? Hey girl, are you dumb or pretending to be?"

"you bitch how dare you talk to me like that, you are nothing but a lowly commoner so, know your place. You don't know what I_"

But Ga Eul ignored her completely and said

"baby boo"

Yi Jung's eyes popped out when he realized Ga Eul was referring to him. He almost believed she wasn't acting, especially with the way her voice was dripping with honey.

She winked at him and added "is this that Jin Jin girl?"

"it's Ginger you bit_" Ginger started

"yes, it is" Yi Jung said unsurely, probably wondering what Ga eul was driving at.

Ga Eul suddenly let out an "oh, I see"

"Yi Jung talks about you a lot" she added with a sly smile

Ginger aka 'miss clingy' smirked in satisfaction and said "at last, you decided to use that pea-brain of yours. Yi Jung would always talk about me because I am unforgettable for him"

Yi Jung could not help but roll his eyes. Unforgettable his foot. But Ga eul on the other hand, nodded her head as though she was letting Ginger's words seep in.

She suddenly smiled and said "ha, I see. you are that girl, that clingy girl"

Ginger's smug expression dropped instantly and a scowl graced her face

But before she could speak, Ga eul continued

"what exactly is your problem? Don't you know when to take a hint? Yi Jung has told me all about your silly tactics of chasing him around. I have been letting it slide because I know my baby boo would never betray me for some_"

Yi Jung tried his best to hide a smile as he watched Ga Eul scrutinize Ginger as though she were some piece of rag cloth.

She finally stopped her little examination and stared at Ginger pointedly

"so, missy you don't stand a chance, not now, not ever. Now let me warn you, do not ever come near my boyfriend again"

"boyfriend?" Ginger asked with her mouth hanging open like a fish. Yi Jung had to do his best to not laugh at her ridiculous expression.

Ga Eul smirked. She walked over to him and then leaned on him. He immediately wrapped an arm around her.

"did you miss me boo?" she asked as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. It was a simple and innocent action on her part. This was cheese cake compared to the many other things he had done in the past and still does. But this small action moved him more than any of the other wild escapades he had ever had. He felt himself start to blush so he quickly tried to regain himself.

He smirked and plastered a wide smile on his face, which surprisingly wasn't fake

"yeah baby. I missed you so much. I had to come see you because I was going crazy"

"aww you are such a charmer. Maybe I'd let you have some tonight if you continue like this" she said with a suggestive wink while he chuckled. Not just because of what she said, but because he saw the adorable shade of pink that made its way to her cheeks as she said it. She was so cute.

He mentally smacked himself for even thinking that way. What was wrong with him for goodness sake?

"you two are really together?"

It was until he heard Ginger's voice that he even remembered she was still standing there

"isn't it obvious sherlock?" Ga Eul said with a smirk

"but…but you…but how…but" Ginger stuttered dumbly

"but shut up and leave my boyfriend alone. Now scoot barbie and don't ever come close to him. Because the next time I see you near him, I would rip your hair out strand by strand. You know we commoners can get pretty violent, right?" Ga Eul added a wink to a still dumbstruck Ginger. She intertwined her fingers with his and gave Ginger a look which made the latter scurry away.

After Ginger left, they both looked at each other before doubling over with laughter

"did you see her face? Ga eul-yang you are one intimidating cupcake. She looked so terrified at the prospect of getting her hair pulled out" Yi Jung said between laughs

"yeah. Did you hear how she stuttered dumbly? She sounded more ridiculous than she looked at the moment" Ga Eul added and they both burst into another round of laughter

They both finally calmed down and it was only then they noticed their still intertwined hands. Ga Eul coughed awkwardly while Yi Jung scratched the back of his head. He decided to make the first move so he removed his hands from hers. The absence of her warmth immediately enfolded him, but he chose to ignore it and rather said

"thanks Ga eul-yang. You are a total lifesaver"

She chuckled and pretended to flip her hair before saying

"I know" which made them both chuckle

He was about opening the passenger seat for her when he heard her say

"hey Yi Jung"

She hit his shoulder playfully and said "I got you"

Those three simple but sincere words made his heart skip a beat. Ok, he would never tell anyone that, especially his mum.

He smiled and placed his hands on his chest dramatically

"aww, I am so touched. My cupcake loves me so much that she is looking out for me"

She huffed and said "drama king"

"hey take that back" he said

"nope, don't want to" she replied before sticking her tongue out at him and getting into the car.

Yi Jung just huffed and pretended to be mad.

"hey bunny! Come drive now or I will take this car and zoom off"

Yi Jung chuckled and shook his head. She might not want it to, but the spoilt rich brat part of her would always surface.

"yes ma'am" he said with a mock salute which made her chuckle

"I am so full" Ga eul said rubbing her tummy

Yi Jung wanted to laugh but one glare from her made him fake cough instead.

"you shouldn't have eaten all those burritos" Yi Jung said in a semi-scolding tone

"but they were so good. It was heavenly. It was love at first bite"

The dreamy tone with which she said it made him smile, Ga eul really loved food, and she did more than love it, she could eat the amount that four girls her size would.

He pinched her cheek and said "foodie"

She just stuck her tongue out.

"what's up with So Eun?" Ga Eul asked staring into her phone confusedly

"what happened?"

She didn't reply but just raised her phone to his face

When he gave no reaction, she sighed and said

"she is talking all strange. Listen to her message

' **hey there girl. I have some things to do after class so go ahead without me. I am about to live my dreams now. *wink* you get it? lol, I am the luckiest girl alive. Got to go girl.'** So Eun doesn't say things like this and what dreams? There is definitely something up with this"

Yi Jung watched as Ga Eul fixed her gaze on the phone, staring intently at the device as though it held hidden answers to her questions.

"just chill Ga eul-yang. Maybe she is meeting a guy or something"

"a guy!" she screamed making him flinch

"what's the big deal" he retorted, trying to recover from his near heart attack

"the big deal is So eun doesn't meet any guys without telling me first. We are best friends, we tell each other everything. And So Eun always asks me for boy advice, she won't leave with some guy without telling me. Or would she?" she gasped in horror at her last sentence

"wait a sec, you are her boy adviser?" he asked trying his best not to laugh. But he failed woefully because he started laughing so hard which earned him a punch on the stomach from Ga Eul

"ouch. Always so aggressive. But it's just so funny that you are her boy-problem go-to person"

"just up. I am actually a good adviser" she said and he pretended to nod

"yeah sure, I totally believe that" he said sarcastically and she just hit his shoulder and said

"annoying bunny" she mumbled.

"I wonder how Jae Kyung and Woo BIn's date is going?" she suddenly said

He wouldn't deny his surprise that she was thinking about that of all things

But he smirked and said "ha, I bet it's great, they are probably making magic. You know"

He winked and made kissy sounds and Ga eul chuckled.

"I haven't gone on a date in a while" she added with a sad smile

"why?" he asked, his interest piqued

"does your dearest Jun Ho not know what a date means?" he added, trying his best to pull off a cool smile.

"he is always too busy with work" she answered looking down at her hands. He guessed she must really feel bad at not being able to spend time with the guy she likes.

So, he said the first thing that came to his mind "want to go on a date?"

She threw him an incredulous look and he chuckled and said

"chill, it's like a friendly date. We could go to the beach on Saturday if you want"

"you would do that for me?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

He stared at her light brown eyes which were showing him such a warmth that reminded him of blankets and chocolates.

He quickly averted his gaze and chuckled

"Ga Eul-yang I am doing this for us. There would be lots of hot girls at the beach you know"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "perv" she muttered under her breath

"I heard you" he said with a small smile

"I know" she replied and chuckled

He was about to say something when her phone rang. She immediately had a bright smile on her face

"who is_"

But he was cut off by her as she said

"shh, its Jun Ho"

"oh" was all he could say before a mischievous smile graced his face

"put it on speaker" he said

"what? no way?" she retorted

"fine, I'd just scream a lot during the course of the call. No biggies" he said with a small shrug. She huffed and picked the call, staring pointedly at him with a glare, she placed it on speaker. Immediately, the sound of a deep male voice floated into his ears

"hey kiddo, sup"

' _kiddo. He calls Ga Eul kiddo? Such a jerk'_ he thought to himself. But it seemed he was the only one having such thoughts because if Ga Eul smiled any wider, it might get to her ears

"Jun Ho-ah, I am cool. How is work?" she asked

"it's going great. How is school?"

' _now it's question-answer session'_ he thought wryly

"It's good. Everything is cool"

"ok. Uhm, so, I am coming back on Friday" Jun Ho aka Mr jerk said

"really? That's so cool" Ga Eul said, her voice dripping with excitement. Something about the expression on her face made his heart sink. Ok, maybe he was just being dramatic.

"yeah. So, I was thinking_"

"yeah" Ga Eul said, urging Jun Ho to continue

"well, you and me, maybe we could go out on Saturday. Is that cool with you?"

"oh…uhm…well" Ga Eul said staring at Yi Jung with a guilt-filled face

"hey Ga Eul…any problem?" Jun Ho, asked probably sensing her hesitation

Yi Jung smiled and nodded at Ga eul

She gave him a grateful look before saying "no, no problem. Yeah sure Jun Ho-ah, I would love to"

"well great, see you Saturday. I would have loved to come straight to your place on Friday but my uncle asked to see me"

"it's ok. I understand. Besides, we could still make up for it on Saturday, right?"

"yah sure"

"ok bye"

"bye Ga Eul-ah. Be good"

' _be good? Was she a dog or something'_ Yi Jung thought angrily. This Jun Ho guy seriously annoyed him.

"yayyyyy" Ga Eul said as the call ended.

"are you that happy about your date?" Yi Jung asked as he watched her with an amused expression

"yup" she replied making him regret ever asking her that question

"so, you are probably going to go shopping, right? Jan Di and Jae Kyung do that a lot so I know how it goes"

Ga eul scoffed as though he said the most ridiculous thing ever. "me? shopping? I am not that excited really. I am not going shopping, this date is no big deal, really"

 **2 hour later**

"Yi Jung-ah, I need to find the perfect dress, this date is a big deal" she complained for the nth time in the last 1 hour 45 minutes.

"why? I thought this date was no big deal?" he said with a sly smile

"hey, don't put this on me. You are the one who tempted me" she retorted crossing her arms

"oh yeah, well how would I know that once I drove past the mall you would go all haywire and force me to pullover" he said, imitating her stance

She gasped and said "haywire? Well you should have distracted me from seeing the mall" she answered back despite knowing how ridiculous her reason sounded

Yi Jung gave a small incredulous laugh "hey cupcake, you have this in front of you. what other distraction do you need" he said, gesturing to himself

Ga eul was about to say something but was cut off by a salesgirl who came with a black dress in hand and said "what about this ma'am. It's from our new collection"

Ga Eul looked at the dress unsurely, it was beautiful but it lacked the charm she wanted.

She heard Yi Jung snicker behind her and when she turned to look at him, he flung his arms up in mock surrender and said

"sorry, but it looks like you are going on a blind date or something"

Though she glared at him, she could not help but agree with him. Declining the salesgirls offer with a small shake of her head, she slumped on a couch.

"what would I do now?" she said in a low voice

"did I hear someone call for a special stylist" she looked up and saw Yi Jung and she smiled

"what do you know about female fashion" she said with an amused smile

"a lot ma'am. Try me and see, I am tested and trusted" he gave a suggestive wink and she laughed

She stood up while trying to put on her best superior look "ok you have the job. Now impress me" she said in her best British accent, making them laugh.

"this one" he said. They have roamed the stores for about 45 minutes until Yi Jung finally approved of something

"this one. Try it on" he said, handing the pink dress to her

"it had better be good, or you lose your job" she said before skipping off to the changing room, leaving a smiling Yi Jung.

After about five minutes, Ga Eul stepped out of the changing room, trying her best to calm her heart as she watched Yi Jung's eyes roam her body. Why was this heart of hers not even still?

"wow" was all he could say

She did a little twirl which made him laugh

He stood up and raised his hand, she immediately got it and raised her hand up to give him a hi-five.

"we did it" she said with a small smile.

"we sure did" he said smiling

A small part of her mind told her not to, ok a big part. But she didn't know when she held his hand as he was about to turn away. He stared at her confused but she just wrapped her arms around him in a hug

"thank you, Yi Jung-ah. You are the best bunny ever" she said against his chest.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair before pulling away

"don't thank me. Go have fun on that date. And yeah, come back with loads of passionate stories" he said with a wink and she just hit his shoulder making them both laugh.

Yi Jung smiled as he entered his family mansion. Today sure was an eventful day and he did enjoy it. But he had to admit he was kind of exhausted from all those shopping.

"oppa" he heard a female voice say

He looked at her and smiled brightly

She however, didn't hesitate to run to him and hug him tightly

"I missed you crazily" she said with her eyes shining bright

He smiled and said "I missed you more Yoo Na"

' _Could today, get any better?_ ' he thought as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

 **A/N: whoa, a new girl? So, what do you guys think of this chapter. And yeah, wat do you think would happen next?**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews, it means a lot guys. Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the character sin it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big part of the show**

 **Chapter 7: love bakery**

"hey Woo Bin-ah. what got you thinking so hard" Ga Eul asked as she came to sit beside Woo bin who was sitting separate from the others.

They were currently in the F4 lounge. Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo were playing video games, Jan Di and Yi Jung were practicing pick up lines and from time to time, the sound of Jun Pyo's shouts warning Yi Jung to not charm his girlfriend could be heard.

So Eun surprisingly, was with none other than Yoon Ji Hoo, but the real surprise was the fact they actually seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"its just…forget it, it's stupid"

If that was Woo Bin's attempt to make her forget it, he was failing miserably at it.

"come on Woo Bin-ah, I know we aren't exactly the closest bunch but I am your friend, or aren't I?"

"of course, you are, why would you even ask that?" Woo Bin said looking truly hurt that she doubted their friendship

"so, spill dude" Ga Eul said, making him chuckle

"fine. Nothing gets past you really" he said with a small smile

"Jae Kyung and I would be celebrating our two years anniversary as a couple tomorrow"

"that's great news!" she exclaimed clasping her hands together. She was such a sucker for romance

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head before saying

Yeah, it is except for the fact that I don't want to mess it up this time as well. I want to give her something special but I don't know what. I could make a customized piece of jewelry for her but she isn't one to be floored by things like that. She would like it because I gave it to her, but I want her to do more than like it, I want her to love it but I don't know how. I just don't want this year's anniversary to turn out like last year"

She could not help but ask "what happened last year?"

"oh cupcake, you had to ask" Yi Jung said as he joined them

"aren't you supposed to be getting your pick-up lines on with Jan Di?" she asked, while wondering why she felt a bit angry about it

"wait a sec, are you jealous cupcake?" he asked with a teasing smile

She scoffed as though he said the most ridiculous thing on earth

"in your dreams bunny" she replied even though inside her she was questioning herself, was she really jealous? She quickly dismissed the thought. What was wrong with her anyway?

Yi Jung however, just smirked and said "say it till you believe it baby"

She rolled her eyes and looked back to Woo Bin

"so, what happened last year?" she repeated her question

"well let's just say it went real bad" Woo Bin said with an embarrassed laugh. Yi Jung however, seemed to be having the most amused laugh of his life.

"well depends on what you call bad Woo Bin-ah" Yi Jung said before laughing again while Woo Bin just glared at him

Ga Eul finally had enough, she was fed up of just looking on like a confused lamb. She threw a pillow at Yi Jung and said

"stop laughing and tell me what the heck happened"

Woo Bin watched with an amused smile as Yi Jung said "fine I will tell you. You are always so bossy, aish"

Yi Jung made a silly dramatic music which made Ga Eul giggle before he said

"here it goes"

"Woo Bin wanted to plan something special for his anniversary with Jae Kyung so he took her to his cabin house in the hilltop. Well, if you ask me I would say he just wanted things to get real cozy, you know" Yi Jung added a wink and Ga Eul tried her best not to blush

"so they went there alone" he added, emphasizing the last word

"ok Yi Jung we get it, they were alone. Now move on" Ga eul said and Yi Jung chuckled before continuing

"so, things were going ok until it started raining heavily"

"so romantic" Ga eul cut in with a dreamy look in her eyes

"no romance here Ga Eul-ah, just horror" Woo Bin said with a wry smile

"yes, Ga eul-yang Woo Bin is right, just horror. The lights went off and they were not with their phones at that moment. So, they sauntered in the dark, all the while trampling over balloons and decorations"

"that's bad" Ga Eul said, feeling bad for her friends. Yi Jung smirked and said

"no, this is bad. So, Jae Kyung knocked a vase over, the vase in turn knocked down the candles that our prince charming here prepared for his oh-so-romantic candle-lit dinner and_"

"a fire started" Ga eul finished for him with a sad voice

"oh yes cupcake. A fire started, the whole dinner got burnt and even the chairs. The night became a horror story so easily. Thankfully the lights came back on and they were able to put out the fire but still it was too late. But our prince charming was not swayed"

"ok Yi Jung, if you call me prince charming one more time, I promise I would break your nose" Woo Bin said with a playful glare and Yi Jung chuckled and raised his hands up in mock surrender

"ok lover boy" he said with a wink

"not that too" Woo Bin retorted

"aish, just forget the name and go on with the story" Ga Eul said exasperatedly, she really wanted to know what happened.

"ok fine. So, lover boy didn't give up just yet. He believed there was still hope. Their anniversary cake was still available in the kitchen. So, he took her to the kitchen to bring out their special cake and that's when things took a turn for the worst. On the cake was boldly written 'Woo Bin loves_"

"Kang Ja. Those bloody caterers actually wrote Kang Ja instead of Jae Kyung. It took a week to convince Jae that it was a mistake and I was not seeing some other girl" Woo Bin finished angrily

"wow" was all Ga Eul could say.

"forget it Ga Eul-ah, it was the worst anniversary ever. I want to do something better this time but this brain is on a standstill" woo Bin said exasperatedly

Ga Eul bit her lip, she couldn't let Woo Bin keep his frustrations, he was her friend, she owed it to him to help him. So, she said

"hey woo Bin-ah, don't get mad at yourself so much. We can still fix this, in fact I just got a fantastic idea right now"

Woo Bin's face immediately brightened "really, what is it Ga eul-ah"

Ga Eu grinned. Yi Jung knew that look all too well, he could not help but wonder what crazy idea Ga eul was thinking about. He was still trying to figure it out when he heard her say

"you bake a cake"

"really Ga eul-yang? That's your idea? We order another cake? fantastic idea" Yi Jung said with a teasing smile. Ga Eul just glared at him and said

"no dummy. This cake would be different. Last year the cake caused a big misunderstanding but that was because the caterers wrote the wrong name and Jae felt bad. So, this year, you bake a cake not with any dumb caterers, but yourself. You pour your heart into making it and when Jae Kung realizes you made it yourself, she would be so touched that you went through all that trouble to show how much you love her"

"that actually makes sense, Ga Eul-ah you are a genius" Woo Bin said while lifting Ga Eul up and holding her in a tight hug. A little too tight if you ask Yi Jung.

He was about to go pull Ga Eul away from his friend when the hug finally ended, much to his relief.

"we would do this together" Woo Bin said with an excited smile while Ga Eul laughed nervously.

What? Do it together? She didn't know the first thing about baking. Thanks to spending some time with So Eun's family, she knew how to prepare ramen(noodles) and kimchi, but to bake? She had no idea. She didn't do things like baking, she sat in her room watching chick flicks while telling one of her chefs to bake a cake. But Woo Bin obviously didn't know that.

"forget it Woo Bin-ah, I doubt Ga Eul knows how to bake a cake" Yi Jung said with a smirk. She mentally hit him a thousand times, she knew he was saying it on purpose

' _how bad could baking be? After all, there is google'_ she thought to herself

She heard Woo Bin say "oh its fine if you don't know how to_" but she cut him off and said

"sure, yes, I would love to help you Woo Bin-ah. We would love to help you. Yi Jung and I" she said the last part with an evil smirk while Yi Jung looked on in horror

"great!" Woo Bin exclaimed excitedly

"we would get to work this evening, I plan to take Jae Kyung out tomorrow, we are skipping school"

"just stay away from cabins" Yi Jung said with a teasing smile and Woo Bin threw a pillow at him

"oh today. Great" she said with a nervous laugh

' _we might as well go right now'_ she thought wryly to herself

"yeah Ga eul is right. We should go right now" Woo Bin said

It was only then she realized that she had said her thought out loud.

"hey guys, what are you talking about, tell me. Ga eul-ah, hope these two idiots aren't giving you any trouble" Jae Kyung said as he came to join them. it's obvious she had won the game against Jun Pyo because the latter was smashing the game control while complaining it was broken.

Ga Eul chuckled and said "no, these idiots are just fine"

"hey don't call us idiots" Yi Jung and Woo Bin said at the same time.

"we didn't, you just called yourselves that. I didn't mention the manes of the idiots, or did I?" Jae Kyung said with a smirk before high fiving Ga eul, much to the boys' chagrin.

"so, babe want to go somewhere?"

"no, I uhm, got to be somewhere now...business talk you know" Woo Bin said before running off. But not before giving Yi Jung and Ga eul knowing glances.

"that's strange" Jae Kyung commented as she watched her boyfriend run off

"Ga Eul-ah, we should get going now" So Eun said, coming to join them

"oh yeah So Eun-ah, well…uhm"

"we have plans So Eun-ah" Yi Jung said while placing a hand over Ga Eul's shoulder

"right cupcake?" he added

She quickly nodded and said "yeah bunny. Sorry So eun-ah, you go on without me. bye"

So Eun opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late as Ga eul had pulled Yi Jung with her away from the room.

"what's up with those two?" Jan Di asked after they left

"maybe they are together" Jun Pyo said which earned a smack on the head from Jan Di

"dummy, use your brains. Ga eul has Jun Ho already"

"well you didn't have to hit me to say that" Jun Pyo retorted

"well it seemed that's the only way to activate your 'smart button'" Jan Di retorted back and thus began their string of endless bickering.

"well if Ga eul wasn't with Jun Ho, they would make a great pair. Those two have chemistry, believe me"

But So Eun wasn't really listening to Jae Kyung. This was the first time her best friend left her hanging for a boy. But the most surprising part was that the boy wasn't Jun Ho but Yi Jung.

"then we bring it out and leave it to cool" Ga eul said with a small smile. They were currently in the Song mansion, in the kitchen to be precise. Ga Eul had just finished reeling off the instructions on how to bake a cake straight off the internet.

"easy, how hard could it be?" Yi Jung said smugly

 **3 hours later**

"it's hard, it's difficult and frustrating" Yi Jung screamed while pulling his hair. He looked so ridiculous, his face and hair were stained with flour and his apron was adorned with broken eggs.

Ga eul would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked if she didn't look the same way. The worst part about her case was that her hair was flying in different directions from constant pulling.

"ok I give up" Woo Bin said, dropping the spoon he was holding and crashing it to the floor

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and he just shrugged. He crouched to the floor to meet Woo Bin as he said

"hey bro, don't be like that. You love Jae Kyung, don't you?"

"hell yeah, I do" Woo Bin answered

"so, don't give up on her and on your love. Do it for her. You want to make up for last year, right? So, you can't give up now. If you do it would be the same as giving up on love"

Ga Eul watched Yi Jung in awe as he spoke to woo Bin, she never expected him to say things like this. But it was nice to see this part of Yi Jung who wasn't scoffing at love but propagating it. A smile graced her face as she watched him.

"I know I threw the eggs with the shell into the dough but I promise to work harder this time. We'd do it together this time. We'd do it for Jae Kyung and maybe this time, Ga eul would pour the flour in the bowl rather than on her face and hair" he added, and he and Woo Bin laughed. Ga eul threw playful glares at him but she also joined in the laughter. She had to admit, she looked the most ridiculous.

"all done. Yayyy" Ga eul said excitedly while jumping around the kitchen

Yi Jung looked at her and he felt himself smiling foolishly. They finally perfected the cake three hours later. Yeah, the kitchen floor was a mess, the sink and cabinet were not a sight to the eyes, but still they made it.

"yes, Ga eul-ah, we made it all thanks to you" he heard Woo Bin say and his brain immediately did a quick reel as he saw Woo Bin approach Ga eul with widened arms. He quickly jumped in front of Ga eul and hugged Woo Bin instead

"woah bro, you know I don't do bro hugs" Woo Bin said with a playful smile

"I know, which is why I hugged you" Yi Jung said with a smirk.

"Ga Eul-ah you_" but before Woo Bin could finish, he said

"Woo Bin-ah you need to call Jae Kyung. She might be worried"

"oh yeah bro, you are right, I will just go"

He sighed in relief as he watched Woo Bin go, he didn't even know what was wrong with him. Why was she relieved and why was he doing so much just so Woo Bin wouldn't hug Ga Eul? He was going crazy.

Ga Eul was taking a glass of yogurt and when she licked her lips to wipe off the yogurt that remained on her lips, he quickly looked away. Why? Because he felt his face go hot. He needed some sanity, what was wrong with him anyway?

"Yi Jung-ah, we should get going already" she said and he quickly nodded

Yi Jung wondered what was wrong with him for the nth time today. He had dropped Ga Eul off at her house a few minutes ago. They were having one of their usual banters and he was teasing her as usual. They were having a great time until Ga Eul had to mention the fact that Jun Ho would be arriving the next day and how 'happy' she was. His mood has changed since then. So, he did the one thing he could do to calm his mind

"hello oppa"

"are you available tonight?" he asked the girl on the line

"sure oppa"

"great. My studio" he said before hanging up.

He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Well maybe he was just stressed out, maybe.

 **A/N: hey guys. For those who have been reading, thanks for making out time to read my story, for those who review, thanks for making out time to appreciate my story, and for those who followed my story, thanks for liking it enough to want to follow it up.**

 **Whatever you do, it all counts. You guys just keep doing whatever you like, it's up to you, and I'd just keep supplying these damn chapters till I end this story. Y'all take care and have an awesome day, or night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 8: best friend**

Ga eul blinked and rubbed her eyes as she woke up, the sight in front of her just seemed so unreal.

"are you going to keep staring at me like I fell from space or would you rather give your awesome mum a hug"

She blinked before she smiled widely and hugged her mum

"mum it's really you" she exclaimed happily

"yes baby, the one and only"

She chuckled hearing her mum. Her mom was similar to Yi Jung when it comes to their character. Her mum always made all the mothers in her school jealous during PTA's, she was so beautiful and she looked like a model. Sometimes, people even confuse her mum to be perhaps her older sister of like 10 years. Yes, her mum was that hot. And her mum was never abashed to say it, she flaunted it anytime, any day, much like Yi Jung. She smiled as she thought of that silly Yi Jung, he was a great friend and she enjoys every moment she spends with him.

"what got my daughter smiling so early. I know you missed me but girl that smile definitely isn't for me" her mum said with a teasing smile while she giggled

"drop it mum. It's no biggie. Anyway, tell me the secret, your skin is practically glowing. You look so pretty I feel like the mum now"

Her mum chuckled and pretended to flip her hair which made them both laugh

"ok baby girl. No sweet talking your way out of this conversation"

Ga Eul groaned and her mum chuckled. This was that moment when her mum would reel off all the things she did wrong to her. Well courtesy of dearest Jae Min.

"mum I can explain_" she started but was cut off by her mum

"baby, I know I always tell you to act in accordance with our class, but that doesn't mean I want you to live one heck of a boring life"

She stared at her mom confused, lost as to what she was talking about.

Her mum stroked her hair and continued "no escapes from the driver, no tardiness, just good behavior? Honey, I know I act mad sometimes about your behavior but I was just being mummy-ish"

"mummy-ish?" Ga eul asked, clearly amused by her mum's choice of words.

Her mum chuckled and said "you know baby, those things I read on the internet on parenting and those stuff. It says mums should act all tough and you know, set rules. But I never knew you would become so damn rule-abiding. Baby, I would tell you, I was one wild kid in my day, ask your dad. It was him who tamed me, well marriage tamed me because even when we were dating, we'd go clubbing and go crazy"

"dad did that?" Ga eul asked amidst giggles

"you bet he did baby" her mum replied giggling alongside her.

"but this whole business thing made him get serious and all. Not only him, it made me serious as well. We started thinking about priorities, important decisions and all. But you baby, you still got time before that, before you get married and later on, start running the business. So, when I asked Jae Min to report about you and he told me you were of good behavior, I was surprised, and I felt guilty thinking maybe I scolded you too much"

Ga eul could not understand if today was reverse day? Jae Min told her mum she was of best behavior? Not Il Ho-ahjussi but Jae Min? Now that's a first.

"well mum, what can I say. Got to start getting more serious with my life, right?" she said giving her best sheepish smile

Her mum hit her playfully on the shoulder and said

"forget that baby. Life is meant to be enjoyed. Look at me, I lived my life to the fullest back in the day, and now, I got no regrets. Sometimes, you need to let all things go and just live for the moment, enjoy every day while it lasts because you will never get that day back. Yeah you might get another Friday next week, but the date won't be the same as today. Just live baby, soon you'll get married so now, live to the full, even flirt if you must"

Her mum nudged her as she said her last statement while Ga Eul blushed and said

"mum!" which made her mum raise her hands up in mock surrender

"ok forgive me. I forgot your heart is only for Jun Ho"

Ga Eul just smiled but before she could respond, her phone rang on the lampstand.

"hello" she said

"hey cupcake" a very familiar voice replied on the other end of the line

"oh bunny. I won, see, you called me first" she said with a wide grin on her face. She and Yi Jung had exchanged numbers in his car yesterday. They had bet on who would call first, the loser would have to dance on the table of the F4 lounge in front of their friends.

"well, let's just say I did you a favor Ga Eul-yang. I saved you from having to suffer the side-effects of itching to hear my voice"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes but she still smiled

"yeah right. You are definitely the one itching to hear my voce. It's obvious baby"

"woah. Baby? Ga Eul-yang if you keep making your feelings known to me I bet things would get awkward between us pretty soon"

She didn't have to see him to know he had a cocky grin on his face at the moment

"jerk" she said and they both laughed

"so, see you at school then" he said

"sure, can't wait to see you fall off the table while dancing" she said with a giggle

"you are so mean" Yi Jung whined but she knew he was smiling at the moment

"I know bunny"

"ok bye meanie"

"bye" she said with a huge smile as she dropped the phone

"ok" she heard a voice say. It was only then she realized her mum was still in the room

"mum" she said smiling sheepishly

"wow that was one interesting conversation even though I just heard one side of it. Was that Jun Ho?" her mum said while grinning like a Cheshire cat

"no mum. It was Yi Jung, he is my friend"

"Yi Jung? Wow that's new"

Her mum's eyes suddenly lit up as she asked "wait, is it by chance Yi Jung like So Yi Jung?"

"yeah" Ga eul said drawing the word, not really sure what got her mum so excited

But her answer came soon enough, her mum clasped her hands together and said "ha I know him. he is such a talented young man. I went to one of his exhibitions once, he was so captivating, I had to get one of his works. He is not only talented but confident, the way he speaks about his work compels people to listen to him. He is an amazing potter. And he is handsome too, a real catch"

She chuckled as her mum nudged her side, but she quickly added

"ok mum chill, it's so awkward when your mum is crushing on your friend"

Her mum just laughed and said "silly girl"

"you should invite Yi Jung over sometime"

"fine mum I will, now please stop crushing on him"

Her mum smiled and raised he hands in mock surrender

"would you be staying for long" she asked as she got up from the bed and headed to her wardrobe

"well I would but I have to go to my mum's this weekend. Hey, want to come with?"

Ga eul chuckled nervously. It's not that she didn't like her grandma, it's just that her grandma always loves to talk a lot. By a lot she meant non-stop. Seriously the woman was a chatterbox who hardly gives anyone time to fit in a sentence whenever she started speaking. Hence, she was cheering inwardly as she told her mum

"I would love to but I have plans with Jun Ho tomorrow. You know he is returning today, right?"

Her mum oohed and said "ok lover girl" which made her chuckle.

"oh, how is So eun? I was thinking we girls could go shopping sometime then maybe have dinner with your dad"

"she is fine mum. I am sure she would be thrilled to spend time with you"

She pulled out a top and a pair of jeans only to hear her mum scream like she saw a boar

Panic-stricken, she rushed to her mum and said "mom, what's it? Come on, tell me"

"the problem is you baby"

"me?" she asked back

"yes you. What are you even thinking of wearing? This style of dressing is so common and it's just so wrong. No way would I let my daughter wear that to the university"

Oh heck, how could she forget that her mum was here.

"but mum, I like it" Ga eul protested. But if her mum heard, she showed no signs as she had already started pulling out designer dresses

She picked out a lilac dress and cream strap heel sandals before saying

"yes, this one is good. Put this on baby"

"yes mum"

She knew it was futile to argue with her mum about fashion, besides, it's not like her mum knew she was playing commoner at school.

30 minutes later, she was all done and she said goodbye to her mum but her mum's next action surprised her. She held her hand and said

"no baby. I would be leaving right now so we would go together"

' _great'_ she thought to herself. But outwardly, she smiled and nodded. She was so done for. She couldn't show up in school dressed like this. Her whole outfit screamed 'luxury.'

"are you ok honey? You look quite nervous, you don't want your friends to see your pretty mum? Don't worry baby, I know I am a beauty queen but you are the total package. Chill" her mum said, smiling and she just smiled back, nervously.

She tried texting So eun but she remembered that So Eun had class now which meant her phone would be placed on 'do not disturb mode.' Yeah, So Eun was that zealous about her studies.

' _Yi Jung'_ she thought with a smile. She quickly texted him

 **GE-Hey bunny, so I need your help big time. My mum is bringing me to school with me looking like a barbie doll. I am so done for if our schoolmates see me with her looking like I am**

 **YJ-woah, woah. Ok but one quick one question, do you look like a hot barbie?**

She rolled her eyes but still betrayed a small smile as she texted back

 **GE-does that even matter? Just help me out, please.**

 **YJ-how can I say no to a damsel in distress? *wink* That is what I would have said if I was a prince charming but I am not so_**

Ga eul fumed silently on reading his message. She mentally smacked his head a thousand times. This was it, she was done for. The next few minutes were spent with her thinking how messed up things were becoming.

She suddenly felt the driver stop driving. It was then she realized she had been staring at her fingers all along. She looked up to see a very familiar orange Lamborghini.

"Yi Jung" she said as she watched him get out

"is that Yi Jung?" her mum asked and she merely nodded.

He had double crossed their car on the road and the way he was walking to them made her think of the leading male characters in her romance books. He looked so cool. Ok scratch that. She quickly shook off the thought. But really, he seemed to be coming towards them in slow-motion

Her mum stepped out of the car and she quickly followed suit. She stared at him and he just winked at her. He faced her mum and gave her one of his signature smiles and as expected, her mum fell under his spell.

"good morning to you ma'am" he said with a relaxed smile on his face. Her mum was right, Yi Jung exuded confidence

"yes dear. Yi Jung, right? I am a big fan of your work. And oh, call me Mi Ran" her mum said smiling

Yi Jung smiled as well "well thank you Mi Ran. I am more than honored to know that a beautiful woman as yourself appreciates my work"

Her mum laughed heartily, Yi Jung sure knew what she liked.

"why thank you. So, why did you double cross us dear?"

"oh that. Well, it's sort of embarrassing" he said scratching the back of his head. Now Ga Eul was really wondering what he was going to say

"tell me dear" her mum said obviously thinking Yi Jung was actually really embarrassed. That guy was never embarrassed about anything.

"well I want to ask Ga eul to come with me. Actually, I am meeting up with a girl today for the first time and I am nervous as ever. She promised to help me out with my nervousness and all and I was freaking out when I didn't see her soon enough. I was just such a nervous wreck that I had to come get her myself. Please can she come to school with me? I just want us to do a quick practice in my car, you know, I don't want to act all weird when I meet the girl this morning"

Ga eul nearly chuckled. Yi Jung was really good at it, from her mum's face, she could tell she bought every word he said

"oh dear. That's so cute. I love young love. Sure, she can go with you"

Ga decided to step in so she wouldn't seem suspicious. So, she said

"are you sure mum?"

"yeah sure baby. You need to go help your friend. He went through all this trouble just to get you. Go on now"

She kissed her mum goodbye and walked to Yi Jung, but before they left to his car, her mum called out

"oh, and Yi Jung dear. That girl is one lucky girl so don't be so nervous about it ok?"

Yi Jung nodded and gave a sheepish smile

As they entered his car and drove off, Ga eul couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"what?" he asked

"you should have seen your face when my mum told you to quit being nervous, you looked constipated"

He chuckled and said "you are the worst. I put my reputation at stake to save you and you are laughing? I am not a love-struck boy, I felt like I might puke saying those words. gosh!"

Ga eul stopped laughing now. Yi Jung really just convinced her mum that he was a romantic and knowing him, that must have been pretty hard. But he did it, for HER. Something about that warmed her heart

"Yi Jung-ah"

"yeah" he said, still keeping his eyes on the road

"thank you. You aren't just my friend, you are my best friend"

He looked at her and chuckled "now where did that come from" he said with an amused expression

She shrugged and said "just felt like saying it. Hope you heard it well because I am never saying it again"

He laughed and she just chuckled.

"your mum is really hot. Damn your dad beat me to it" he said still keeping his eyes on the road

"you aren't crushing on my mum right now, are you?" she asked with an amused smile

"well, she is really beautiful. So yeah"

Ga Eul would have laughed and called him a jerk or a perv, but the serious look on his face made her do otherwise. Instead she asked loudly

"what?"

Yi Jung bit his lip trying his best not to laugh, Ga eul was just so silly. He couldn't hold himself much longer and he burst out laughing

Ga eul finally caught on that he was joking around and she hit him playfully on the shoulder before laughing herself

"gosh, I almost thought you were sincere, thank God"

He just laughed more

Laughing has become something he does constantly when he is with Ga eul. He knew he cared about her though. He hooked up with one of his sex-buddies yesterday, and true to its name, the only thing he felt was just the sex. No feelings what so ever, he had never felt so bored of doing it before. He had ushered the girl out immediately he woke up, thankfully she wasn't the clingy type so she left without a word. He wondered what sparked his sudden disinterest in his sex buddy when Ga eul's voice pulled him out of his thoughts

"you know you and my mum are quite similar. Like you, my mum does not know the meaning of meekness. She knows she is awesome and loves to show it off"

The smile on her face as she spoke about her mother, made him smile as well

"well I wasn't crushing on her before but now, I definitely am"

Ga eul just chuckled. They drove in comfortable silence for about a minute before he heard her say

"what is your mum like?"

He pretended to blush and said

"woah Ga eul-ah, isn't it a bit early in our relationship for you to want to meet my family?"

He watched her blush and he smiled inwardly, she was just too cute sometimes. She quickly retorted

"just shut up Yi Yung-ah, you know what I mean"

he whistled and said "meanie" and she just chuckled

He had never really had to speak with anyone about his mum. The F3, Jae Kyung and Jan Di have known his mother since forever, so telling them about her wasn't necessary as they knew her already. Well knew her a lot, they totally adored his mum.

He smiled and said "well, my mum is similar to you. She is a sucker for romance, she is simple and sweet. She seems delicate but she is far from it, you should see her pull my ears, I almost feel like I might lose them in her hands"

He chuckled as Ga eul laughed at his last statement.

"I love your mum" she said, still laughing and he could not help but laugh with her

As he watched her laugh, something stirred inside him.

Before he knew it, the words that slipped out of his lips were

"you are my best friend too cupcake"

A bright smile brightened her face and he smiled too.

Ga eul didn't know why she felt something inside her stir after hearing Yi Jung, something about it just made her smile so brightly.

A sly smile soon found it's way to her face as she said

"stop grinning so much, your teeth might get dirty"

He chuckled and said "me? You should say that to yourself. You are grinning at me like I am your messiah"

"what? You wish" she retorted with a smile

"fine, if you say so. But you are still grinning" he responded with a sly smile and she just stuck her tongue out at him

"just drive me to the nearest mall so I could get some normal clothes"

"but I like this one" he protested pouting like a child which made her giggle

"stop making that face. it makes you look cute" she said smiling

"oh, I see. So rather than hot, cute turns you on, right?" he added a suggestive wink and she just threw him a playful glare which made him laugh. She looked at him and laughed too. She enjoyed being with him, her best friend.

 **A/N: hey guys. Thanks for the reads and reviews. Y'all take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 9: fun partners**

Yi Jung stepped out of his room and headed downstairs. He nodded in acknowledgement to the greeting of the maids. Saturdays used to be the hang out day with the guys, but since 'love' struck Jun Pyo and Woo Bin, they have dedicated their Saturdays to their girlfriends.

He sighed as he plopped on his couch. He wondered what he could do. Ji Hoo said he had some important plans to attend to today. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what important plans that could be. He just had to ask Ji hoo about it, how hard could it be to get information out of that super sneaky guy. Well you have your answer.

He was not in the mood to hang out with any of his girlies. He was just flipping through channels on the TV before throwing the remote control on the couch in exasperation. He just felt pissed all morning.

Ga eul by now must be enjoying her romantic date with her 'oh-so-perfect Jun Ho.'

He lay on the couch, massaging his temples when he heard his phone ring. His face immediately lit up on seeing the caller ID.

He picked the call but before he could say anything, the person on the line said

"hello there. I want to hire a fun partner for today. From all my findings, you meet the qualifications the most. You are crazy, crazy and yes, crazy. So, would you be my fun partner for today?"

He grinned foolishly and said "well, depends on the payment I receive from the job"

He heard her chuckle before saying

"will smacks on the head and hits on the shoulder suffice?"

"absolutely" he replied, making them both laugh

"so, beach?" he asked

"you took the words right out my mouth. Meet you at So Dung street?" she replied, and he could tell she was smiling

"yeah sure"

"ok bye"

"bye" he responded.

A large smile found it's way to his face as he skipped to his room to change into something beachy, his sour mood gone.

45 minutes later, he was standing outside his car in So Dong street. Ga Eul was not here yet so he decided to just check his Instagram account.

"hey bunny" he heard a familiar voice say

He looked up from his phone to find a smiling Ga Eul a small distance away. His breath hitched on seeing her, she looked so beautiful in her blue and white, flare, crop top which she paired with blue jean, bum shorts. Her face was adorned with the usual minimal make up, her long hair flowing naturally in soft curls.

He didn't realize when a smile crept on his face as well. She finally approached him and he immediately reverted to his normal self

"someone sure looks excited about this outing" he said with a sly smile

She chuckled and said "probably not as excited as you. Your smile was so wide, I feared it might get to your ears"

"oh, I see. You were too busy watching my handsome face. I was wondering why you had drool all over your face"

She huffed and said "me? Your jaw practically fell off your face when you saw me"

He smirked and said "do you blame me? who doesn't have that reaction over a hot girl"

Ga Eul had a victorious smile and she flipped her hair

"well I can understand you, I know I am_" she started but was cut off by Yi Jung who said

"I mean have you seen the model on that poster?"

She looked confusedly at him until he gestured to the poster just behind her displaying a model on a bikini.

She scoffed and muttered "perv" as she got in the car

He however, just chuckled and got in the car.

The drive had been fun-filled, Ga Eul turned the radio on and they had singing competitions. She discovered that Yi Jung had a pretty nice voice, she however, couldn't sing to save her life. They talked about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung as well, even about Jan Di and Jun Pyo. They exchanged funny stories about their friends and in all, it was really fun.

Yi Jung had been watching Ga eul since she arrived at their meeting point. Everything seemed well with her, she seemed to be glowing in fact. She looked happy as they would tease each other about the silliest of things. She would even laugh at herself when she gets another note wrong during their singing competition. She seemed to be fine, all smiles and happy. Well her happy mood didn't mean he didn't receive quite a number of hits though.

But he had noticed those moments when she would look out the window, with that forlorn look on her face, only to face him and smile brightly. He pretended not to notice though and just played along.

"yayy at last" Ga Eul said cheerily as they arrived at the beach.

He could have smiled if her voice didn't sound too cheery to be true. He watched her unbuckle her seatbelt and make to get out of the car but he stopped her by placing a hand on a hers.

"Yi Jung-ah, don't tell me you changed your mind now" she said with a small smile. He didn't reply her, rather he smiled and went out the, he went over to her side and opened the door while holding his hand out to her. she looked at him confusedly but placed her hand in his. He just smiled reassuringly at her before gently pulling her with him.

He led her to an isolated part of the beach and screamed

"hey Saturday, you don't live me, I would be the one to live you. I am going to have so much fun today and you would not be able to stop me"

He heard her chuckle, an action he soon mimicked

"ok your turn" he said, facing her

"aish, its embarrassing" she said, covering her face and he laughed while gently prying her hands away from her ace

"come on, don't chicken out now"

She nodded and took a deep breath before screaming "I am going to have so much fun today. I would get knocked out from being so happy. Ahhhhhhhhh"

She stared at him and they both burst out laughing

"feel better now?" he asked a with a smile

Ga Eul could only stare at him and nod with a bright smile. Inside her, she was feeling a wave of emotions. Yi Jung did all this to make her feel better. He really was a true friend to her.

"great, now, fun partner, ready to go have the best date ever" he said while outstretching his hand to her.

She chuckled and said "I thought you'd never ask"

They were having so much fun, she and Yi Jung had decided to play a small game of 'catch me if you can' and was she failing miserably. Not like that was her major concern, but the fact that her heartbeat would accelerate whenever she feels Yi Jung catch her in his strong muscular arms, left her wondering what was wrong with her.

They were currently walking hand in hand and laughing over something funny that Yi Jung said while sipping their coconut drinks.

"hey Yi Jung-ah, do you see that? That's where all the music has been coming from. It's a party"

"really? It's a party? I thought it was a church service" Y Jung said with a sly smile which earned him a smack on the head from Ga eul

Her eyes suddenly lit up as she saw two boys around their age head towards the party saying

"Jang Suk and Jang Min's birthday party is really cool"

"yeah, but do you think that rascal Jang Suk had anything to do with it? It was his twin sister who took all the birthday preparations upon herself. He only arranged the booze" the other boy said

"well booze is the life of the party. So, we got to admit, he did great too" the one who spoke first replied. And the two boys laughed.

Yi Jung saw Ga Eul look at him with a mischievous smile and he cringed

"no Ga Eul-yang, we are not doing that"

She joined her two hands together and made a cute pouty face. How could he say no to that? No, he had to say no to that. He wouldn't break no matter what. He would last

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

"fine, we go. But when we get kicked out, don't forget this was your idea" he said

She simply jumped around and did a little victory dance

"relax Yi Jung-ah, we definitely won't get thrown out. Besides, there are no bouncers at the party. And don't worry about them not knowing we don't have an invite, I got that covered"

"how?" he asked with an amused smile

"well, if it was one person, it would have been hard, but they are twins. Better still boy and a girl. Each twin would presume the other twin invited us"

Yi Jung smirked "woah Ga eul-yang, I never knew you had that criminal mind in you"

She chuckled and drew closer to him, their faces, inches apart

"there are a lot of things you still don't know about me" she said with a suggestive wink.

He felt blood rush to his cheeks and he mentally smacked himself. He coughed and looked away. What was wrong with him for Christ sake?

Thankfully, Ga eul pulled him with her to the party, the topic forgotten.

He watched in amusement as she immediately mingled with the other guests, saying hi's and all. Yi Jung followed her lead, throwing some girls at the party a dose of his special smile. He smirked in satisfaction as he watched them swoon after him, but it soon wiped off when he saw some boys staring star-struck at Ga eul.

Ga eul however, held on to his hand as they wove through the crowd. She smirked and said

"look Yi Jung-ah, those are the celebrants, come on, let's go"

They were soon standing in front of two confused-looking twins. Ga eul smiled brightly and hugged the girl

"happy birthday Jang Min-ah. Many more years to come, and have I mentioned you look so beautiful in that dress?"

The complement earned a broad smile on the Jang min girl's face. Ga eul simply looked at Yi Jung and winked. She eyed him toward the direction of the other twin and he groaned inwardly before going to meet the boy

"hey Jang Suk" he said, thankful that he remembered the name

"hi?" the boy said unsure

"happy birthday bro" he said holding the boy in a bro hug

"thanks man?" the boy said still staring at him confusedly

How was Ga eul able to handle the girl so smoothly? He knew he had to do something or Ga Eul would laugh at him forever for it.

So, he said

"nice party here bro. The booze is crazy, really man"

That finally seemed to make the boy relax and he smiled at Yi Jung and said

"thanks man. You know, you haven't seen anything yet, more is on the way. We are going to get wasted"

He smirked and said "can't wait, bro"

Though it did sound a bit awkward for him. Bro was something he used to refer to his F4 brothers sometimes. Not to some guy who he just met two minutes ago.

He was conversing with some guys when he saw Ga eul skipping over to him.

"bunny, you have to come with me" she said, as she excitedly half-dragged him to the dance floor

"come on, I love this song" she said as she moved her body to the beat

"you don't want to dance, do you? I bet you dance worse than my great grand pa on his wheelchair" she said with a teasing smirk

He chuckled and leaned down to her ear. His hot breath sending shivers down her spine

"oh, my sweet, innocent Ga eul-yang. It's not that I can't, it's just that I don't want to. I mean, I don't want to show how horrible a dancer you are because once I start, it would become clear that your dancing skills suck compared to mine"

She scoffed and said "you wish. I was simply doing elementary moves, trying to meet up with your standards"

"oh, is that so" he said with a sly smile. And she nodded, a small smile paying on her lips

"then it's on cupcake. No mercy"

"bring it on bunny" she replied and he chuckled and said

"ok baby"

Arianna Grande's 'no tears left to cry' was currently booming on the speakers. And thus, they started dancing, both trying to outshine the other. But they were both really good. Yi Jung was a natural but so was Ga Eul. By now a crowd of people were watching, cheering them on.

But truth be told, they were gone past caring about outshining the other, they were simply enjoying themselves. By the time bad bunny's 'Taki Taki' came on, they did't evn remember their little competition as thye both danced together, each person complementing the other.

When the song ended, they gave a small bow and the crowd clapped and cheered.

In all, the day was going great, they had played some games and Ga eul would laugh a lot when he does something silly. He watched her as she laughed at something a girl she was talking to said.

"hey Yi Jung, Ga Eul, aren't you guys coming into the water?" Jang Suk asked sloppily, he had really had a lot to drink.

"no, I am good right here" Ga Eul said with a small smile

"hey come on, Ga eul-ah, it would be fun" Jang Min said

"no, sorry. I am fine right here" she replied

Jang Min just nodded and smiled before going further into the water

"looks like someone is scared of the water" Yi Jung said with a sly smile as he approached her.

"no, I am not" she retorted quickly, much to quickly

"yes, you are" he said, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"ok if you say so, I'd just go into the water now" he added with a sheepish smile

She looked relieved and she nodded quickly and said

"yeah run along"

"ok" he said casually, making to leave but before she could understand what was happening, he caught her in his arms and rushed into the water amidst her screams of

"So Yi Jung, put me down you crazy bunny. Put me down or I would kill you with my bare hands"

He chuckled and said "no can do, baby"

"I hate you" she said, but the smile on her face said otherwise

"wee-hoo" he said as he dropped her into the water

An evil smirk graced her face and she splashed water on him

He smirked and said "game on"

And thus, began their string of water splashes as their laughter resonated in the air.

"you are the craziest guy I know" Ga eul said with laugh as they emerged from the water

"well I am crazy for you" he said with a wink

"so cliché" she said, laughing

"don't ever tell the guys I said that. Especially Woo Bin, I'd be done for" he said which made her laugh more, an action he soon joined in

They danced some more, by now it was already late evening. A large fire had been set up and people were just dancing and having fun.

"ok time out, my legs are weak from dancing so much" Ga eul said as she sipped on her coconut drink

"well, I know of a dance, ancient but still as rhythmic, you would never get tired" Yi Jung replied, adding a suggestive wink

"perv" Ga eul said, while throwing a plastic cup at him.

He just chuckled. She was about to say something when a girl in a blue two-piece bikini approached them, well more like Yi Jung.

Ga Eul was never the violent type hence she was surprised at herself for wanting to claw the girl's eyes out for staring at Yi Jung like he was a delicious candy.

"well if your girlfriend doesn't mind, may I dance with you" she asked flirtatiously and Ga just glared at her, not like the girl noticed, she was too busy eye-raping Yi Jung.

"sorry I_" Yi Jung stared

"it's fine. I don't mind" Ga eul said mustering her best smile

"Ga Eu-yang_" Yi Jung said but she raised a finger and said

"say no more. Go have fun, I am fine. Enjoy yourself, don't think about me. I am too tired to dance anyway"

"but Ga eul_"

But he never got to finish as the annoying girl at his side said "come on, let's go. Even she wants us to go"

Ga eul rolled her eyes inwardly. She knew she was no saint, but all she wanted from the heavens was one opportunity to rip this girl's hair out.

Yi Jung looked at her unsurely as he said "sure?"

She felt herself reel in the satisfaction that he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about spending time with little miss annoying.

She managed to smile and give a small nod.

"if you need anything, come call me, ok?

"yes dad" she responded and they both laughed.

Yi Jung was about to leave with the girl but Ga eul said

"wait! Yi Jung-ah, come here a minute"

He stared confusedly at her but he still went over

She leaned in and whispered

"she might be a bit annoying. Ok, maybe a lot. But she is attractive, go do your thing"

He stared amusedly at her and she just winked.

He was about to say something but miss annoying called him over, he gave Ga eul one small smile before going to meet her.

With Yi Jung gone, Ga Eul felt herself crash to the sand. She watched him as he danced with the girl, her, grinding her body against his.

' _he must he enjoying it a lot'_ she thought to herself, wondering why that thought made her feel angry. She dismissed it. She knew what would make her feel just right.

"can I have this one?" she asked one of the guys mixing shots. He eagerly nodded and she wasted no time in downing one.

Yi Jung was getting tired of dancing with this girl, she was hot but just too pushy. She had made like two attempts to kiss him now. His usual self would have kissed her and maybe do more. Who was he kidding? He would have taken her to his car and finished off, but not today. He had no interest in her what so ever.

And as much as he wanted to mull over what was wrong with him, he rather looked around for Ga eul. She was nowhere in sight. He excused himself from the girl despite her protests.

He looked around for Ga eul, asking some people, but nobody knew her whereabouts. He was about to head out of the party when he spotted a very familiar blue and white crop top.

"Ga Eul" he said as he rushed over to where she was. She seemed to be arguing with someone, their voices more audible as he neared.

"I said I don't want another one dummy" he heard her say as she slightly shoved a guy hovering near her

"come on babe, one drink. It's a special drink, you'd love it" he heard the guy say. and he felt his blood boil

"no, buzz off psycho" she said, struggling to get up but the guy held her down as he tried to force the drink to her

"hey You" Yi Jung said. The guy faced him and he punched him so hard, his nose spurted blood like a tap.

He could have punched the guy again, but the weakling was already crouched on the floor

So, he went over to Ga eul

"Ga eul-ah, are you ok, did he hurt you" he said as he inspected her. But what he didn't expect was to hear her laugh

"look it's Yi Jung. My bunny, my handsome bunny" she said still laughing. He could have smiled at her calling him handsome, but he was way too worried to do so.

"aish why did you get so drunk?" he asked as he lifted her in his arms and made his way out of the beach and towards his car. But Ga eul refused to get in, she jumped out of his arms and ran a small distance away

"no, I still want to play" she screamed and laughed hysterically

"Ga eul-yang, we'd play in the car" he said as he tried to approach her

"no, we won't. You are lying now, just like him"

"who's he?" he asked, his interest piqued.

But she didn't reply and rather laughed hysterically, but soon tears were streaming too.

"the fourth. This is the fourth date he has cancelled. He always has time to run around and manage work but never for one date. All I just wanted was one date. I pulled out my dress and arranged my shoes and bag. I was so happy….so happy"

She said her voice cracking with every word, and somehow, Yi Jung felt his heart break for her with every word she said

"but do you know what he said?" she asked before laughing drily

"he said he did come to Korea yesterday. He met his uncle as well but turns out his uncle wanted him to do some business work in Dubai so he left. No thoughts, no objections, he left like that with just a text. The same as always. I am sorry kiddo, I am sorry Ga eul-ah, I am sorry, sorry, sorry, I just have some things to attend to. That's all he says"

By now she was screaming. Yi Jung just let her vent it all

Her voice lowered as she said "but I just wanted one date. Is that too much? He loves me, doesn't he? He does. He loves me for me, I know that. He always cared for me. So why did he go away today as well…why_"

But she never got to finish as her eyelids shut. Yi Jung quickly went to hold her before she fell. He gently placed her in the car and brushed stray strands of hair from her face. She looked so beautiful even when she was sleeping.

He got into the car as well but before he roared the engine to life, he heard her mutter

"Yi Jung-ah, thank you. You made me so happy today, you are the best bunny on earth…the best….my favorite...always"

He smiled as he looked at her, now fast asleep.

"you are my favorite too" he said before driving off.

Ga eul woke up to the bright sunrays. She squinted her eyes and sat up. She could feel a headache coming on. She looked around her and she was sure this was not her bed which made her bolt up from the bed.

This room was elegantly furnished as well but why was she here? Last she remembered, she was downing shots at the party. The party? Then what about Yi Jung? She remembered flashes of him carrying her and random images. She held her head in her hands, frustrated at her inability to remember.

"thinking of me, or should I say of us?" she whipped around and saw Yi Jung sitting on his throne- like arm chair, his shirt buttons open.

"us?" she asked, as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks

"yes, us, last night, right here, you and me, love story" Yi Jung said, making kissy faces as he approached her

"really?" she asked and he nodded

"but don't worry cupcake. It was a beautiful night" he said dreamily

"ouch" he said as he hit him with a pillow

"what was that for?" he asked in his mock hurt voice

"for lying to me. Beautiful night my foot" she said with a chuckle

He however smirked and said

"then why are you in my shirt?"

It was only then she realized what she was wearing and she gasped while he just chuckled

"SO YI JUNG!" she screamed and he just gave an innocent smile and said

"don't be hard on yourself baby. It was a moment of love after all"

Yi Jung wanted to laugh so bad at the expression on her face. He watched her prepare to smack him again. But she placed the pillow down and instead, grinned like a Cheshire cat.

He gulped nervously and said "Ga eul-yang, why are you smiling?"

She shrugged, still maintaining the smile on her face as she slowly approached him

"relax Yi Jung-ah. There is only on way to find out" she said as she approached

"find…out what?" he stuttered

She smirked, and in one swift move, she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top him

He felt his cheeks redden, what was wrong with him? He was never the blushing guy, but Ga Eul's face being so close to his was not helping at all, and her breath was fanning his neck.

She suddenly burst out laughing and said

"who knew I'd ever see a blushing So Yi Jung? I should have done this sooner. Beautiful night indeed. If we did what you implied we did last night, you wouldn't flush at this small contact"

Oh gosh, Yi Jung felt like entering the ground, when did Ga Eul become such a conniving vixen? And why did he flush? He had to do something quick or Ga eul would laugh at him about this forever

"really?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips

She stared at him, confused but before she could register anything, he had flipped her down and he was now hovering over her.

Her cheeks spotted an adorable shade of pink.

He chuckled and said "who's blushing now?"

"you_" she started but was cut off by a female voice which said

"oppa"

He looked at the new entry to the room and his eyes widened

"Yoo Na" was all he could say as he looked at the demanding eyes of the girl who asked

"oppa, who is she?"

' _ding it'_ he thought as he looked from Ga eul who was still under him, to Yoo Na.

 **A/N: so how was it? Hmmm, Yoo Na, who do you guys think this new girl is? What did you think of Soeul's beach adventures? And yeah, what do you guys think of Jun Ho now? Do let me know.**

 **Anyway, good news for y'all. I just completed a major project which has been taking a whole lot of my time these past two months. I thought finishing it would take a month or two extra but I guess playing nerd for two months straight helped to get it done way quicker.**

 **So, now I can update more regularly the way I usually like to. So, expect quicker chapters.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the reads and reviews guys, really thanks. Y'all take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter ten: love stories**

Yi Jung quickly jumped off Ga Eul and stood like a rebellious student who was about to get scolded by his teacher.

The only problem was that this teacher was a 10-year-old girl staring at him with her arms crossed, her inquisitive eyes probing him for answers

He gave a nervous chuckle as he said "hey Yoo Na. When did you get back?"

"just a minute ago" she replied, but her eyes were facing Ga eul who had also gotten up from the bed

"and you are?" Yoo Na asked

"Ga Eul" Ga eul replied

"my oppa doesn't believe in love. He won't marry you so stop dreaming and go home"

That was Yoo Na for you, always so blunt and way too protective of him. She never liked sharing him with other girls. During sleep overs then, she would make Jae Kyung and Jan Di's lives hell.

He looked at Ga eul, sending a million apologies through his eyes. He was about to say something to correct Yoo Na's twisted thinking.

Hence, he was surprised when Ga eul bent down so she could be at the same level with Yoo Na

With a gentle smile, she placed a hand on Yoo Na's arm and said "Yoo Na, I do not love your brother. Bunny and I are just friends"

Yi Jung sighed inwardly, Ga Eul obviously had no idea that Yoo Na hated being talked to as a child. To his little sister, she was an adult in a kid's body. He was certain his sister would erupt like a volcano now. She would brush Ga eul's hand off and yell that she isn't a child to fall for such things.

But Yoo Na's next action shocked him. She giggled and said "bunny? Is that my brother?"

Ga eul chuckled and nodded "yeah, I call him bunny. Do you know your brother's phone wallpaper is actually a picture of a super cute bunny and the words_"

"call me bunny boy" Yoo Na completed, making she and Ga eul laugh hard

Yoo Na said between laughs "yes, yes, I put that wallpaper myself"

"hey not cool. I am right here" Yi Jung whined

The girls both looked at him before turning away, practically ignoring him with smiles on their faces. He huffed and slumped on the bed. But inside him, he was smiling like crazy.

He wouldn't deny the fact that he was happy that Yoo Na liked Ga eul and they were actually getting along well.

He smiled as Ga eul's eyes sparked with interest as Yoo Na told her how she put the wallpaper on hi phone

"really? You were able to force him to do it? How?"

Yoo Na chuckled and flipped her hair which made both him and Ga eul giggle, Yoo Na was a drama queen.

"easy Ga eul-unni. All I had to do was pout. Yi Jung never says no to my pout, he never says no to a pout by a special person, and I am special"

Ga eul felt her heart race as he heard Yoo Na's innocent, yet true words. Yi Jung did give in when she pouted yesterday at the beach. Does that mean she is special to him as well? And why did she feel so happy with that thought? She quickly brushed off her silly thoughts and said

"Yoo Na, you really are the coolest"

The pretty little girl smiled and made a peace sign

"ha, Unni, are you on Instagram?" she asked suddenly and Ga Eul just nodded, confused as to why a 10-year-old was asking about Instagram.

"then what have you been doing there all this time, and yet you still don't know"

Ok now, Ga eul was on another level of confused. She looked at Yi Jung for help but he just smirked, obviously aware of what Yoo Na meant

Yoo Na however, looked flabbergasted. She faced Yi Jung and said

"oppa tell Ga Eul-unni what I mean"

"yes, my lady" Yi Jung said with an exaggerated bow making Ga Eul chuckle. She liked this part of him, this sweet big brother part of him. He was just so lovable. In a way, he reminded her of Jun Ho. Jun Ho used to be the same way with her, doing whatever she wanted, always wanting to make her happy. But she also liked the cocky side of Yi Jung, the charming side, the flirty side, the funny side. Ok, she needed to stop listing now. The point was clear, she liked every part of Yi Jung and now she has to accept she has really lost it.

She was still lost admiring Yi Jung when she heard him say

"she means how come you don't know her from Instagram? My sister has one of the highest followers in all of South Korea. She is a star, not just a star, a super-star. Everyone knows 'Yoonie_Nana'" Yi Jung said dramatically, but he winked to Ga eul, letting her know he was just exaggerating to please his sister

Though Ga eul had no idea who she was, she still said

"oh. You are that Yoonie_Nana? OMG, you are a super star, can I have an autograph"

She saw Yi Jung bite back a laugh, she knew he knew she was lying. Yoo Na however, bought it all. She flipped her hair and said

"maybe later unni. I am a bit tired from the car ride"

"oh, I see. Maybe later then" Ga Eul said, trying her best to pull off her hopeful smile

"yes, later. I will check my schedule"

Yi Jung chuckled but quickly fake coughed when Yoo Na stared at him.

Her attention now on him, she said "oppa, does mum know about Ga eul-unni being in your room?"

That was when Yi Jung remembered that Yoo Na being back, meant his mum would also be back. After all, they both went for a weekend getaway to Disneyland.

"Yoo Na, you see, don't tell_"

But it was too late, Yoo Na had already screamed at the top of her lungs

"mum, come see the cool, beautiful girl in oppa's room"

Damn, he should have known about his sister's tattling habits.

Ga Eul just looked at him unsurely, a shy smile on her face. He tried to give her an assuring smile but he was failing miserably. He knew his mum, the moment she arrives she would twist things, she would go all_

"hello my Princey" his mum said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ga eul try to hold back a laugh. God knows how many times he has told his mum to stop calling him princey. He knew Ga eul would laugh about it later and he cringed.

"hi mum" he said weakly, still embarrassed that Ga eul had to witness how his mum treated him like he was 10.

His mother smiled, her attention soon shifted from him to Ga eul.

"hey dearie" she said with a sweet smile

"hey...uhm I mean…good morning ma'am"

Ga eul felt her cheeks flush as she stuttered dumbly. Really why was there not a guide book on how to talk to the mother of a guy who catches you in his room with his shirt on, in the morning? Really, why?

"I assume you and my Yi Jung are well acquainted?" Yi Jung's mother asked

"well yes ma'am. We are friends from school"

A smile lit up the woman's face as he said

"so, you both are close?"

"mum we are just friends, if that's what you want to know. Friends, no love stories here" Yi Jung said.

He knew his mum would start making up ideas like this and he didn't want that. He looked at Ga Eul whose cheeks were an adorable shade of pink and he could not help but smile despite himself. Maybe he could tease her about it later.

His mum nodded and said "ok, I get it"

But a mischievous smile soon graced her face as she faced Ga Eul and said "friends with benefits? I have seen great love stories which starts with friends with benefits situation. So, if you and Yi Ju_"

"mum!" he exclaimed. He had never been more embarrassed in his life, he could feel his reddening face. Ga Eul however, coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck while failing miserably to hide her cheeks which were as red as a tomato.

His mother chuckled and said "fine. Kids of these days. But Ga eul-ah, you would have to stay with us for breakfast"

Ga eul opened her mouth to protest but Yi Jung's mother raised a finger in the air and said

"no, I insist. Ok dearie?"

Ga eul felt herself smile and she nodded.

"ok, if we are through with all this love drama, can we go have breakfast now? This pretty face needs food to stay pretty" Yoo Na said, making everyone laugh. The awkwardness, gone.

Ga Eul was about to head downstairs when she felt Yi Jung pull her to his chest

She felt her breathing become irregular. But when she finally steadied it, she said

"now this is a great position"

He chuckled and said "well, it already is yours. You captured my heart" he said dramatically and she laughed

"sorry, I would have to smash your heart, princey"

"arrgh, not you too. I really hate that name" he said with a smile, letting her go

"really?" she asked

"yeah" he replied

"then I guess I found your new name" she said with a sly smile

"no, cupcake, don't you dare" he said

"princey, Yi Jung princey" she said laughing and he soon joined her.

"but as much as I like princey, I still prefer bunny. It's my favorite" Ga eul said, smiling

"is the name your favorite or am I your favorite?" he said with a suggestive wink and she playfully punched his stomach, making them both laugh.

"I am sorry about my mum" he said when their laughter died down

"It's ok. She is quite the love enthusiast" she said with a small smile

"that's an understatement, she is obsessed with the idea of love, it's scary. Despite all that happened, she still keeps believing in it"

Ga Eul could not help but feel the bitterness in his voice which was laced with so much pain which was displayed in his eyes for a split second.

Ga Eul felt the need to do something, so she wrapped her arms around him. No words were needed, no explanation was needed, but they both got the message. He wrapped his arms around her too and held tight.

"thank you" he said as he pulled a way, a few seconds later

"hey, I got you" she said with a small smile and he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

He intertwined their fingers and said "let's go eat. There is lot of food waiting downstairs for you to devour"

She threw him a playful glare which made him chuckle as they headed downstairs.

Choi Se Mi watched with a smile as Yi Jung placed more food on Ga eul's plate. She had been observing the pair since they arrived downstairs with intertwined hands. They looked so comfortable with each other, they would joke about silly things and tease each other about the littlest of things. The smile on Yi Jung's face could not be ignored. Her son was practically radiating with joy.

"no more Yi Jung-ah, I am full" Ga eul said as Yi Jung attempted to put more food on her plate

"I never knew bottomless pits get full" Yi Jung muttered and Ga eul threw a menacing glare at him

"what were you saying?' she asked

Yi Jung chuckled and said "what else? Your eating habit is impeccable"

Se Mi laughed alongside Yoo Na and Ga Eul

"better" Ga Eul said

"Ga Eul-unni, you should stay to watch cartoons with us"

"cartoons?" Ga eul repeated

"yes cartoons. Run while you can. Once Yoo Na initiates you, it's over. I fell for her pleading eyes once, now she makes me watch all the Disney animated movies. I feel I should be named 'Cinderella' given the number of cartoons I have watched"

Ga Eul could not help but giggle as she imagined Yi Jung watching those cartoons. Now she understood why he knew that song from 'snow white'"

"oppa, I may have forced you the first time, but you definitely came of your own accord the second, third and every other time" Yoo Na said with a smile

Yi Jung gasped in mock horror and said "no I did not"

"yes, you did" Yoo Na retorted

"I totally didn't"

"really? But you told me you loved 'Frozen.' You know, Ga eul-unni, oppa actually has a crush on Elsa from frozen, he said she's hot"

Yoo Na said before laughing, an action Se Mi and Ga eul soon joined in. Yi Jung huffed and said

"not fair, all you girls are ganging up on me"

"sorry Yi Jung-ah, it's not our fault the love of your life is a cartoon" Ga eul said between laughs

"meanie" Yi Jung said, crossing his arms, which made them laugh more. After the interesting breakfast, she offered to help Yi Jung's mother make cookies when the latter mentioned she wanted to bake some cookies.

So here she was, with her new best friend's mum, trying to bake cookies. She had no idea what to do, but Yi Jung's mother was helpful, she was patient and understanding. She would tell Ga eul what to do and even when Ga eul messed some up, she would smile and encourage her.

Ga Eul found herself actually liking Yi Jung's mum a lot. Yi Jung was right when he told her his mother was simple. She was indeed simple, seeing her bake and make silly jokes, one wouldn't imagine she was a super filthily rich woman who managed the Woo Sung museum, and who also commanded shares and lots of properties.

"my son told you that?" Se Mi said before laughing. She was recounting their first meeting to Yi Jung's mother and the latter was really enjoying it

"my Yi Jung is like that, he doesn't want to believe in love because he is scared he might love and that's what he despises the most"

Ga Eul let Se Mi's words soak in. She had never imagined Yi Jung was scared of love. To her, he was just a player who thought love to be ridiculous. She had to refrain from asking Yi Jung's mother for the reason.

Se Mi gave a small sad smile before donning a cheery smile

"now tell me dearie, what about you? Do you have someone you love?"

Ga eul gave a small shy smile before nodding

"really? Tell me all about it"

The girly interest in Yi Jung's mother's voice made Ga Eul smile

"well his name is Jun Ho, I have known him since I was 13. We are arranged to get married soon. He is 5 years older than me but he is a great guy, he has always been there for me, caring for me"

Se Mi nodded slowly and said "he sounds like a charmer" and Ga Eul chuckled and nodded

"why do you love him?"

Ga eul was not expecting Yi Jung's mother to ask her that question.

"well, he loves me for who I am, not what I am. He is caring and sweet"

Se Mi nodded with a strange smile which Ga Eul couldn't decipher.

"love is the most invading feeling ever. It doesn't ask for permission, it just enters a person's heart and sticks itself to their being. When one is in love, they laugh more, they love more, with just a word from your beloved you feel your spirits rise up. Just by seeing the one you love, you gain courage to face whatever comes your way because you know you have him next to you. Love doesn't ask, it just happens. It just happens"

The wistful smile on Yi Jung's mother's face could not be missed. So, Ga Eul didn't know when she asked

"ma'am, have you also felt that love?"

Se Mi chuckled and said "for starters, don't call me 'ma'am', call me 'aunt' instead. Ok?"

Ga eul nodded with a small smile as she said "yes aunt"

Se Mi smiled widely and said "much better"

"yes, I have loved Ga Eul dear. I loved with no regret, I still have no regrets. It was love after all, you need to put all you can for love, so at the end of the day, there would be no regrets"

Ga Eul nodded and smiled but she could not help but mull over Se Mi's words

"oh, they are ready" Se Mi said as she headed to the oven. She turned to look at Ga eul who was still lost in thought. She smiled as she thought

' _my sweet Ga eul, you don't know now, but soon enough you will know. Love has no reason, it just happens. You feel your heart yearning for that one. Out of the myriads of people, your heart just beats for that one person. It's lacks reason, but that's love'_

Ga eul smiled at the sulking Yoo Na.

She had checked her phone after she was done baking, only to find a gazillion of texts and missed calls from So eun and a few from Jun Ho.

"do you really have to go?" she asked again

"yes, my friend is already in my house waiting for me. Would it be right to leave her waiting?"

Yoo Na shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Ga eul and said "come back soon, I am missing you already"

Ga Eul smiled and said "me too, but I will come visit again"

"when you come again you would sleep in my room, ok?"

Ga Eul chuckled and said "ok"

"we would do a movie marathon ok?"

"ok" Ga Eul responded, the smile still on her face

"we would make oppa do funny things ok?"

But before Ga eul could reply, Yi Jung said

"not ok" making them laugh

"yes, we will make him do a lot of embarrassing things, trust me"

Yi Jug looked horrified as he watched them smirk evilly at him. His sister alone was a bombshell, and Ga Eul was another, the two of them ganging up against him would be horrible.

"OK bye dearie" Se Mi said as she hugged Ga eul

"bye aunt"

After promising Yoo Na that she would follow her on Instagram, she left the estate with a big smile on her face.

She enjoyed every moment she spent with them.

"next stop, your palace, my princess" Yi Jung said making her chuckle

"well royal carriage man, you better hit the brakes" she said making them both laugh

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she heard Yi Jung's mother's words

' _when one is in love, they laugh more'_

 **A/N: so how was it? What did you guys think of Yoo Na? What about Yi Jung's mother? And yeah, what do you guys think would happen next? Do let me know.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews guys, it means a lot. Love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a** **product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter eleven: stuck between two best friends.**

"you should have seen his face when Yoo Na said he had a crush on Elsa, he looked mortified and horrified at the same time. We couldn't help laughing our asses out. Yi Jung is just something else, really" Ga Eul said with a bright smile

"really?" So eun asked. Ga Eul would have replied immediately, but the lack of enthusiasm in So eun's voice made her stop and say

"hey So eun-ah, what's wrong? Why do you sound like that? And why do you have that look on you face. The same look you had when the couple you shipped in that soap opera didn't end up together"

So eun chuckled and hit her with a pillow. They were currently sitting on the bed in Ga eul's room.

"it's nothing"

"come on So eun-ah, do you really think I believe that?" Ga Eul said with a raised eyebrow.

So eun raised her hands in mock surrender and said "ok fine, I'll tell you even though it silly"

Ga eul gave her an expectant smile so she sighed before saying

"I just feel you are getting too close with Yi Jung these days"

Ga eul's ears perked with interest, she never expected So eun to say that.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean in the past 30 minutes, you have talked only abut Yi Jung. Yi Jung did this and Yi Jung did that, and you just don't talk, you seem happy talking about him. And listening to all you've told me, you obviously share a lot with him"

Ga Eul tried her best not to betray a smile, she knew where this was going but she decided to just let So eun open up

"I used to be your go-to person whenever something goes wrong with Jun Ho. I used to be the one you'd call, the one who'd binge watch different romantic movies with you. I used to be the one you'd share everything with, but since Yi Jung, it's like I have been relegated to the background"

So eun's voice reduced to a mere whisper at her last sentence. Ga eul stared at her for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle

"look at this. My best friend is jealous"

"I am not" So eun retorted quickly, too quickly.

So Eun could be so easy to read sometimes, and Ga eul felt herself smile.

She ruffled So Eun's hair and said "I like Yi Jung a lot, I enjoy being with him and he is a good friend to me. You know, he is actually my best friend"

She saw So eun's expression drop and she had to refrain herself from laughing

"oh" was all So eun said

"but you are like a sister to me and you are my number one best friend which makes you beat Yi Jung by a hundred marks"

The bright smile on So eun's face could not be missed as she threw a pillow at a laughing Ga eul

"you silly girl, for a second, I thought you were trying to say I am old news"

"no silly. You can never be old news, I am stuck with you for life, well, unfortunately" Ga eul replied with a playful smile on her face while So eun chuckled.

"you should have seen your face when I said Yi Jung was my best friend" Ga eul added while laughing

"meanie" So eun said hitting her with a pillow before laughing herself

"don't make me feel left out from your life, ok?"

"ok mum" Ga Eul replied with a small smile, making them both chuckle.

"it's strange" So eun suddenly said. Ga Eul simply stared quizzically at her

"I mean, it's strange. Normally, when a date with Jun Ho gets cancelled, you get all sad about it for about two days. But just today, you are looking so bright and happy. What's the secret?"

Ga eul was silent for a few seconds after hearing So eun. Why didn't she think of that? She was not sad at all, rather she felt happier. She didn't think twice before saying with a small smile

"it's because I have the best bunny in the whole world"

"what?" So Eun asked, the confusion in her face apparent

But Ga eul was saved from having to answer by the ringing of So eun's phone. Ga Eul watched her best friend betray a small smile before picking up the phone.

"speaker or I am going to scream through the course of the call" She smiled as she remembered she was using Yi Jung's line.

So eun threw her a playful glare before pressing the speaker button.

Immediately, the sound of a familiar masculine voice filled the room

"hey Park So Eun, why exactly did you return the dresses I sent to you?"

"because you sent me expensive ball gowns. Where am I supposed to wear those to? A concert?"

"no, a ball, dummy" the person on the other line replied with a huff.

"sorry captain obvious. The point is, I don't attend balls, stupid"

Now Ga eul sure was enjoying this conversation, she giggled softly and gave So eun a thumb up sign

"stupid? Hey little miss know-it-all, I am Yoon Ji Hoo the smartest guy on earth, so stupid is not in my dictionary"

"Ji Hoo?" Ga eul mouthed, So Eun just threw her a shy smile. Ok, now she really needed to know what was going on.

"well Mr smarty pants, you must be the only smart guy on earth who doesn't know commoners don't go to balls. We hang out in street concerts not in some fancy party"

"well I say commoners go to balls. In fact, you are going with me to a ball next week"

"what? Is that how you ask someone out?" So Eun asked, practically fuming

"yeah. Excited much?"

Ga eul could not help but roll her eyes, Ji Hoo and Yi Jung were so alike, they were so cocky. But one thing she has learnt from being besties with Yi Jung is that behind all that cockiness is a super sweet and caring guy who is willing to do anything for those he cares about.

"well you would be going out with yourself. Jerk" So eun said before disconnecting the call

"he is so annoying" she said facing Ga Eul who had a small smile on her face

"well all the great love stories have a super annoying guy. So_"

So eun threw her a playful glare and said

"don't you dare finish that Chu Ga Eul"

Ga Eul however, chuckled and threw her hands up in mock surrender. And evil smile soon graced its way to So eun's lips as she said

"but Ga Eul-ah, now that I think about it. You might be right. You and Yi Jung started out like that as well so_"

Ga eul just threw a pillow at So eun before they burst out laughing

"hey, I haven't forgotten, tell me about you and Ji Hoo. How did that happen? Last time I checked, you didn't like him at all. And now, you guys are call buddies"

So Eun smiled shyly and said "we aren't exactly close"

"yeah right" Ga Eul said, giving her a look that showed she didn't buy that at all.

So Eun raised her hands in mock surrender and said

"remember that day you got that strange message from me, it was Ji Hoo. He dragged me to eat with him after class in a fancy restaurant like those ones we go to with your mum"

"wow, romantic hun" Ga eul said nudging her on the side

"romantic my ass. He was being all jerky about it. He ordered what I liked and all. He didn't let me go home alone, he carried me to his car when I resisted and he drove me home. He even collected my number from my phone without my permission. He is so silly. He would call at nights to ask for pancake recipes, this Saturday, he took me with him to his music practice. You know, he is actually really good with the piano, he even gave me some lessons, I was a mess. He was so jerky about it, he would laugh when I messed up another tune, but he would still teach me patiently. Then yesterday, a lot of expensive designer ball gowns which cost more than my house combined with my neighbor's house, were delivered to my house. He is so annoying really, he didn't even ask me first"

Ga eul had an amused smile on her face as she listened to her friend ramble on

"he sure sounds annoying" she said and So eun eagerly nodded and replied

"yeah totally"

But a mischievous smile graced Ga eul's face as she said

"yeah, so annoying that you were smiling through your story. Girl, you certainly enjoyed all that happened between you two"

"no, I didn't" So Eun replied quickly which was enough confirmation for Ga eul to start singing while running away from the bed

' **So Eun and Ji Hoo**

 **Sitting on a tree**

 **K-I-S-S-I-N-G'**

So Eun sprang up and started chasing Ga eul around, making them both laugh

"I would get you Ga Eul-ah, and then there would be no saving you. Really, that song was so 10 Years old"

"well you are acting like a 10-year old for not wanting to admit you like Ji Hoo"

"I do not"

"really?" Ga Eul said with a raised eyebrow as she ran to the other side of the room

"well maybe" So Eun replied

"really"

"aish Chu Ga Eul, stop playing these mind games with me that you are so good at instead_"

So Eun smirked evilly and finished

"instead take this" So Eun caught Ga eul making them both laugh as they crashed to the bed.

She grabbed a pillow and hit Ga Eul while the latter just laughed before saying

"is this how you want to play? Fine, it's on" before grabbing a pillow and hitting So eun as well

"pillow fight!" they both exclaimed at the same time, and what followed were several playful squeals as they both tossed pillows at each other.

She looked at So Eun as they both lay on the bed exhausted and they both laughed

"it's been awhile since we did this" So eun said and Ga Eul nodded before replying

"it sure has"

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she could hear the sound of Yi Jung's mother's voice as she said

' _when one is in love…they love more'_

Ga Eul smiled as she stepped out of the car and waved at Il Ho ahjussi. So Eun told her through the phone that Ji Hoo came to pick her for school this morning and her parents fussed all over him.

Ga eul chuckled as the imagined the scenario, So Eun must have been all embarrassed as her parents fawned over Ji Hoo. She would still have to ask So Eun for juicier details later.

She was still smiling about it when she heard a car beep. She looked to her side to find Yi Jung with his usual cocky smile

"I see even the thought of me makes you smile in the mornings. I wonder what the sight of me would make you do. Oh, right, it would make you grin uncontrollably as you are doing now"

She chuckled as she got in his car.

"you know I was actually grinning because of you"

He made a show of covering his cheeks and acting and coy.

She smirked and added "because you look horrible. Your hair is a mess"

He gasped in mock horror and said "since when?' as he made to check the mirror

"since now" she said with an evil smirk

And that was the last he heard before he felt Ga eul ruffle his hair

He looked at the mirror and was welcomed by the sight of his super messy hair.

He looked at her, his face horrified and she laughed, holding up her phone she said, "say cheese"

And with that, she clicked a picture of him before sticking her tongue out at him.

He could not help but chuckle, Ga Eul could be so childish sometimes

"you are impossible" he said as he started driving

"do you know how hard it is to get this perfect hair?" he added

"as hard as it is to drink water" Ga eul responded with a small smile

"don't worry, I like your hair all messed up"

He oohed and said

"wow, Ga eul I don't know what to say. You should try being more direct when you are trying to shoot your shot. Why not just say 'Yi Jung-ah, I want to be the girl to mess up your hair when we get heated. Because you know, when I see your hair all messed up, it turns me on'"

Ga eul punched his shoulder continuously as she said "you are such a perv" while Yi Jung laughed

"and you look cute when you blush" he responded, making her blush more

"I am not blushing" she said in her best firm voice. But who was she kidding, it was obvious she was.

"if you say so cupcake" Yi Jung said with a teasing smile

"jerk" Ga Eul muttered with a chuckle, an action Yi Jung soon joined in.

Time seemed to fly because it seemed like only a minute before they arrived at school. Well maybe its because she and Yi Jung were having a great time playing a game of A-Z animal names

"seriously Ga Eul-ah, what animal starts with X" Yi Jung whined when it got to his turn

"hey how would I know? it's your turn after all" Ga eul said with an evil smirk

"you cheated" Yi Jung said, pouting like a child while Ga Eul chuckled

"cheated? It's A-Z animal games YI Jung-ah, it's not my fault I am smart" she said with her oh-so-innocent-smile

"but you keep getting the easy ones" he whined

"stop being such a sore loser. Don't worry, stick with me and you would gain some smartness soon enough" she said patting his back

His eyes suddenly gleamed as he said huskily

"I would, but all I need to know is what position of the bed would you like me to do that?"

Surprisingly, she didn't blush or hit his shoulder, instead she smirked and said

"in your dreams baby. Just get ready for your punishment"

She added a wink before getting out of the car. Yi Jung just oohed.

Ga eul knew when Yi Jung was just joking around and she knew this was one of those times but still, she felt her heart do a summersault as she heard his flirtatious remark, because somehow, that idea felt fascinating to her. She mentally smacked herself a thousand times.

But all her thoughts soon drifted away when Yi Jung intertwined their hands together as they walked. She could feel the burning stares so many girls gave her but she didn't care, she was enjoying being with her friend, what they thought didn't matter.

But still, inside her, she knew she was reeling in excitement as some people murmured "are they together?" "are they dating?" "who Is she?" "she is kind of pretty but she is plain" "she must have manipulated him, poor Yi Jung-oppa", "she is nothing compared to him", "what a bitch"

Ok those last four ones made her roll her eyes. She threw the girls who said those glares and walked even closer to Yi Jung

' _take that bitches. Now fuck off now, because he is MY BUNNY, MINE'_

Ok, where did those possessive words come from? She was able to convince herself it was because he was her best friend. At least that's enough reason to want to gouge out the eyes of all those girls who still drooled after Yi Jung despite seeing her with him, right?

Well not like she didn't want him to meet other girls, she just wanted him to be with her. Now did that make any sense? She really was feeling weird this morning.

Thankfully they met their friends waiting for them under a tree as they met.

The girls threw her questioning looks when they saw her intertwined hands with Yi Jung and she just shrugged. Seriously people, it's called friendship

"so, news is that you guys are together" Jae Kyung said with an amused smile

Yi Jung laughed as though Jae Kyung said the silliest thing ever

"and you believe that?" he asked back, still laughing

The guys exchanged looks before laughing

"hell no, if it were Ji Hoo, we would believe. After all he is whipped with So eun but you are a different story"

"I am not whipped" Ji Hoo said glaring at Jun Pyo while So Eun just failed miserably to hide her blush.

"and how did you guys come about this absurd conclusion by the way?" Ga eul asked stopping Ji Hoo from his deadly glare spree

"oh, it's on group chats everywhere, with pictures of you two" Jan Di said

"oh" was all Ga eul could say

"well they are super stupid because Ga eul and I can never get together. Just ignore them"

Ga eul didn't know why but, she felt her heart sink as she heard Yi Jung. But she dismissed it as she said

"yeah, totally. I am engaged after all"

Yi Jung could have sworn he felt a pang in his chest when he heard her words but he dismissed the thought and rather smiled and said

"yeah, we are besties, nothing more. Let them think what they want"

Ga Eul just smiled and nodded at him, both oblivious to the knowing glances their friends shared among themselves.

A few minutes later, the gang disassembled and went to their different classes.

Ga Eul was writing some notes when she felt someone hovering over her

Jae Kyung had skipped off after class so it was just Ga Eul left.

"so, I heard you are trying to put your claws on Yi Jung" she didn't have to look up to know it was Min Ji

"yeah isn't she a commoner, they are desperados after all, gold diggers and scheming beings" one of her lackeys said

"look at her in the picture, so happy to be holding hands with Yi Jung" another lackey added

Ga Eu finally raised her eyes from the note which she just completed. She smirked and said

"well, well, if it isn't fake eye lashes and her two sidekicks"

The three girls glared at her and Min Ji started "you bi_"

But Ga Eul cut her off

"if you bimbos had any brains, you would know the difference between friendship and scheming, but it's obvious you don't. So, I won't waste another second of my time explaining anything to you guys"

Ga Eul was about to put the book in her bag when Min Ji held her hand and said

"Chu?"

Ga eul felt her heart race as one of Min Ji's lackeys said

"but didn't your dad later tell you that Blue Stone's heiress family name was Chu?"

Min Ji nodded and said "yeah"

Ga eul didn't know what to do, she was stuck. So, she did the one thing she was good at. She freed her hands from Min Ji's grip and placed the book in her bag. Standing up, she said

"I don't know what you guys are ranting about, Blue Stone or whatever, but just leave me be, I am bored of these encounters. I have a part-time job to get to so stop wasting my time"

The girls laughed like idiots and Ga Eul rolled her eyes

"I knew it could never be her. My dad might have forgotten the real name again. It can never be this classless commoner. Let's go girls"

Ga eul released a breath of relief as she watched them go.

Yi Jung smiled as he drove

"you sure are crafty Ga Eul-yang. So, coming to your house is my punishment for losing the game? Tell me, did you set a romantic dinner up" he asked with a teasing smile

He could imagine her rolling her eyes before letting out a smile as she replied on the other line

"no dummy, I want you to come so I can beat you at video games before we watch sappy romantic comedy"

"ok. So, I just found out I have a fever. Can't come over today"

He heard Ga eul chuckle before she said

"yeah nice try Yi Jung-ah. You will come, and then I would put the cheesiest romantic films on, trust me"

"meanie" he said, making them both chuckle.

30 minutes later, he was driving into the Chu estate. Ga eul must have informed the security of his arrival because they all greeted him without any questions. Ga eul's house was huge, he had to admit that much. Not like his wasn't, his house was grand too but not as much as this. This white mansion stood immaculately, in fact this estate was bigger than that of Jun Pyo's family. And Jun Pyo's family had the biggest estate in Seoul out of all The F4 families.

He had to admit that Ga Eul's family were really super, duper, crazy, filthily rich. They were as rich as Jun Pyo's family. Who was he kidding? They were richer. They were that rich. He smiled as he thought of Ga Eul who despite having all these, didn't feel the need to show it off. He felt himself loving her more. No scratch that. He meant liking her more. What was wrong with him anyway?

He smiled as he entered the mansion amidst the greetings of the maids. One of the maids told him Ga Eul was in her room and that she asked that they direct him there when he arrived. He followed the maid and thanked her when he arrived there. He looked to the room the maid pointed out to be Ga Eul's but all he could see was the back of a guy.

Ok, he was beginning to get confused? Could this maybe be Ga eul's dad? But this body frame could definitely not belong to a man in his forties. He wanted to turn away when he saw her, the guy had blocked her but now she had stepped away from the front of the guy

Her eyes caught his and she smiled and ran to his side

"bunny. I knew you would come"

He just smirked and said "well I wanted to see for myself if maybe my first thoughts about what we would be doing in your house was correct"

She chuckled and punched his shoulder

"ahem" he heard someone fake cough behind them

The deep masculine voice he heard made him remember the other occupant in the room. He looked to find the same guy, but this time his front was turned.

Ga eul laughed nervously and said "yeah pardon me, Yi Jung-ah, meet Jun Ho and Jun Ho this is Yi Jung, my best friend"

Yi Jung looked at the guy in front of him, with soul stirring brown eyes, his abs firm against the shirt he was wearing. Yi Jung was always one to feel good about himself, seriously, he was devastatingly handsome and he knew that.

But as this guy stretched out his hand and smiled saying "nice to meet you Yi Jung-ssi" he felt something inside her churn.

This guy who looked like a Greek god with his strikingly handsome features, something about this guy made him mad.

He never expected Ga Eul's fiancée to be this hot. Yes, Ga eul always told him her Jun Ho was so good looking but he always dismissed it.

He stared at the guy whose hand was still outstretched

"nice to meet you too Jun Ho-ssi" he said, taking the outstretched hand before locking his eyes with this Jun Ho's

He didn't like that Ga Eul smiled as she looked at Jun Ho, he didn't like that this Jun Ho was equally handsome, he didn't like that now, this Jun Ho guy had placed an arm around Ga Eul.

No, he didn't like that HIS GA EUL-YANG was in the arms of another man.

 **A/N: hey guys. So, Yi Jung and Jun Ho meet at last, who else is excited to see how it goes? I bet most of you would be curious about Jun Ho just appearing in Ga eul's house out of the blue, I would reveal that in the next chapter. So, Jun Ho is hot, hehe. What do you guys think would happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Also, I want to give a big shout out to angee818323 and ninpraw30 for figuring out from the last two chapters that Yoo Na was Yi Jung's sister. I bet many of you figured it out too, but I won't know if you didn't tell me.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reads and reviews guys, really, thanks a lot. Y'all take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter twelve: stuck between two hot guys**

Ga Eul just ended the call with Yi Jung with a huge smile. She grinned excitedly as she went to her mini theater while pulling out movies like 'Titanic' and 'The vow.'

She headed back to her room when she was done organizing things. She was about to plop on her bed when she heard a very familiar voice say

"you still leave your room doors open, monsters could sneak in"

"Jun Ho oppa?" she asked, still wondering if her eye sight was perhaps failing her. But she knew not, when she heard him say

"hey kiddo" with that same smile, that smile which used to make her swoon and turn her legs to jelly, that heart stopping smile. He smiled as though nothing happened, as though he didn't just bail on her again a few days ago.

"don't I get a hug?" she heard him say.

And it was only then she smiled and went over to hug him "Jun Ho-ah, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Dubai or somewhere"

He chuckled and said "still not so smart, right my cutie"

She chuckled and said "hey, don't tease me, ok? But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I am here for you" he replied matter-of-factly

"oh" was all she could say

He chuckled and said

"I have missed you. And besides, I felt like an ass for bailing on you so immediately after I finished the deal, I came over to see you, it's the least I could do"

"why are you looking like that, you look like you are not happy to see me? Are you ok, is something wrong, did you_"

But she cut off his rant with a short laugh

"I am fine, just surprised Jun Ho-ah, of course, I missed you. I spent so much time imagining how it would be when I meet you again" she said and he chuckled

But inside her she added ' _but for some reason, it was never like this in my mind,_ _there I could feel an adrenaline rush just by looking at you, my legs would turn to jelly just with your smile but now? Aish, I am going crazy. Relax Ga eul, I am fine, I am just a bit stressed out, its normal'_

"what'd I miss since I was away. For one thing you sure look more beautiful, I guess I would have to fend away a lot of admirers"

She laughed at his teasing and playfully punched his shoulder.

"ouch" he said in mock pain

"but you would have to be here to fend them off"

She didn't realize she was looking down until she felt him lift her chin

"Ga eul-ah, I am sorry. I have just been busy. But I promise to make it up to you, I'd stay all through the week if you want"

She broke into smile and said

"really? Would all the companies of the world be able to cope if they don't see you for a day?"

He chuckled and said "hey, don't be like that. No business, serious"

"well if you say so" she said with a small smile

She stepped away from him and was about to suggest they head downstairs when she saw him

"bunny, I knew you would come" she said with a bright smile as she ran to his side.

He let out that captivating smirk of his which she had come to love. Love, really? What was wrong with her?

"well I wanted to see for myself if maybe my first thought of what we would be doing in your house was correct"

She chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder. That was all it took for her to feel happy. She tried to ignore it, but somewhere at the back of her mind, she heard Yi Jung's mum say

' _with just a word from your beloved you feel your spirits rise up'_

But her attention was drawn back when she heard Jun Ho fake cough behind her. She smiled and went to his side to introduce him.

She watched Yi Jung as he shook hands with Jun Ho, his facial expression unreadable after that.

The tension in the room stood hanging over their heads, Yi Jung didn't say a word after that but he rather seemed to be examining Jun Ho's arm which was around her shoulder.

She had felt a bit weird when Jun Ho placed his arm around her shoulder somewhere along the introductions. But she still managed to smile as she looked back at Jun Ho.

Wanting to break the awkward atmosphere, she said "so, what happens now?"

Jun Ho looked at her quizzically while Yi Jung just stared expressionlessly at her. Something about that look made her heart sink, he never looked at her like that, he was always smiling, chuckling, laughing, smirking but never like that. She brushed the thought aside as her overactive imagination.

She rather said "well, the three of us here now, what should we do first? Video games or movie?"

"I think movie"

"what would you like to do first Ga Eul-yang?"

Jun Ho and Yi Jung both said at the same time.

"Ga eul-yang?" Jun Ho asked with an amused expression

Yi Jung let out a small smile and said "that's what I always call her"

"oh, I see" Jun Ho said with a smile

Ga Eul stared at the two guys in front of her, on one hand was Jun Ho who always thought to make decisions for her, for them. And there was Yi Jung who would always want to know her opinion, who would always want to do what she likes. She smiled as she looked at him. Yi Jung really was the best. He caught her smile and winked while she just stuck her tongue out.

She noticed Jun Ho was still looking at her so she threw him a smile before saying

"so, I think we should play video games first, then we can watch movies, sounds good to you guys?"

"yeah" they both replied

The next 30 minutes were spent playing video games, the tension did reduce, Jun Ho seemed to like Yi Jung. Jun Ho had even asked Yi Jung later on about his work, Yi Jung finally let his guard down when he started talking about his works. Ga Eul could tell that he was passionate about his art and she could not help but admire that.

"ok extra-large bowls of ice cream" she announced as she handed them their ice cream before plopping on her seat which was between the guys.

The movie ended with Ga Eul as a crying wreck

The guys both chuckled as they watched her

"seriously Ga Eul-ah, you have watched Titanic about 20 times and you still cry the same way" Jun Ho said with an amused smile

"35" Yi Jung said which made Ga eul whip her head to him with a pleasantly surprised look

"well I remembered when you mentioned it once" he said with a shrug

Yi Jung mentally slapped himself for mentioning the exact number of times. He sounded like such a freak. But Ga Eul did seem to be impressed

"well I know what always puts you in a good mood after this" Jun Ho said as he held out a scoop of ice cream to her

"come on you know you want this" he added with a teasing smile

"no, I don't" Ga Eul replied

"you sure do"

"no, I am not 13 anymore, spoon feeding won't work and I am not at all tempted" she replied

"really?" Jun Ho asked wiggling the spoon near her mouth

"I'll just take it so it won't go to waste" she said as she opened her mouth for Jun Ho to put the ice cream in it.

Some cream stained her upper lip and Jun Ho used his thumb to clean it. Yi Jung was fuming silently and when Ga eul blushed, he couldn't take it anymore.

"see, I told you you'd like it" Jun Ho said with a confident smirk and Ga eul gave a small laugh.

He felt he didn't belong here, no, he didn't want to belong here. In this world where Ga Eul laughed and gave her attention to some other guy, he didn't like it at all so, he stood up.

"I have to get going now" he said

"but we haven't watched the other film Yi Jung-ah" Ga eul protested with her arms crossed. He would have let her adorable pose make him change his mind but he was way past that.

"I have received a text from Yoo Na, she needs me"

"oh, girlfriend issues" Jun Ho said with a friendly smile

But his face was deadpan when he said "she is my sister"

"oh, I am sorry I_"

"it's fine" he replied, not giving Jun Ho the time to finish

"then I would walk you out" Ga Eul said making to leave

"I'd find the way out myself. You should stay here with Jun Ho, he just got back after all. You both have fun"

He managed a small smile as he waved to Jun Ho who immediately waved back. But he didn't spare Ga eul a glance before turning away and leaving the room.

Ga eul trudged through the hallways, she hasn't gotten to see Yi Jung much during the week. He wasn't ever in the F4 lounge and she never saw him on her way to school as well.

Jun Ho was still around but trust him to go about doing some work. But he made up for it in the evenings when he would come to spend time with her at home.

So eun had even hung out with them about twice now, and it was nice. Jun Ho always loved So eun like a younger sister.

In all, she did enjoy their time together, but still, something about her life just felt incomplete.

She had tried calling him but he just told her he was busy with making some pieces and all. He wasn't even his usual joking self. Was that what work turned people to?

Min Ji and her lackeys made sure to mock her as according to them, Yi Jung realized what a low life she was, so he threw her away. She made sure to respond loudly that Min Ji's designer bag was a fake.

Ok, she doesn't regret doing that. The whole class talked about it, some wondering if all of Min Ji's bags were actually fake cheap bag products. So, poor Min ji had to spend her time convincing everyone that her bags weren't fake. While she, just sat back and enjoyed the show.

She sighed for the hundredth time as she walked out her faculty.

"hey Ga Eul-ah" she heard someone call out

"Jan di-ah" she replied, a small smile on her face as she approached her friend

"wassup girl, you look like the definition of 'lost in thought'" Jan Di joked and she chuckled

"nothing Jan Di-ah, just classes and all"

Jan Di looked at the girl in front of her with a small smile. All their friends knew Ga eul had been acting all distracted through out the week and they had a good idea why.

"have you heard from Yi Jung? He seems to be really busy this days. Too busy for even me" she heard Ga eul say, her voice dropping with her last statement

Jan Di gave an encouraging smile as she said "Yi Jung really loves to devote himself when he is working, sometimes he even forgets to eat. He might just have forgotten to call you"

"oh" was all Ga eul could say, but the way her facial expression dropped could not be missed

"hey, how about you go check on him. I mean, go to his department. I am sure he might need some sanity from working so much"

Ga eul's face immediately brightened "you are right Jan di-ah. That silly bunny. He must have missed me. I would just go for his sake. Bye Jan Di-ah, you are the best"

Jan di watched with a smile as Ga Eul skipped off

' _those two are more clueless than Jun Pyo'_ she thought before walking away with a smile.

Yi Jung was sitting in his wheel, he had just finished another piece and he was admiring it. He had already started imagining how it would turn out once he paints it. He pulled out his phone to check the time and the picture of he and Ga Eul welcomed him. Ga eul had set the picture for him and he never felt the need to change it.

"it's beautiful" he heard a female voice say

He traced it to find a girl from his class. He saw her around, she was pretty though, but she looked innocent too. Those kinds of girls you'd want to protect. So, she was automatically erased from his one-night stand list.

"hi uhm_"

"it's Eun Jae" she said

"yeah hi"

He felt guilty for not remembering her name but she didn't seem to mind.

"I wish I could make something like this. The professor got frustrated with me today, I just kept messing everything up.

"oh, was that why he looked at you like he just wished he could strangle you" Yi Jung said and she laughed. Her laugh was soft and gentle, like her

"yeah, really" she said

"I could show you a thing or two if you want me to" Yi Jung said with a small smile

"really? I'd love that" she said with such enthusiasm that he smiled

"ok, come over here" he said, directing her to sit in front of him

She did as he said, a small blush staining her cheeks. Looking at her heated cheeks made him remember Ga eul. He tried to brush off the thought as he focused on guiding Eun Jae's hands

"oops, I think I am messing up again" Eun Jae said with a small chuckle

"not on my watch" he replied with a small laugh, an action she soon mimicked

They were still laughing as Eun Jae struggled not to mess it up again, when he heard a familiar voice which he had longed to hear all week, say

"Yi Jung-ah"

Ga Eul skipped with excitement with every step she took. She had gotten the room number Yi Jung was in from some guy. She made a mental note to not ask girls because she had learnt from experience that girls were usually snobbish in such situations.

She heard the sound of laughter as she neared, she figured there must be other course mates of Yi Jung there as well. But the second she stepped into the room and saw Yi Jung with some girl who was Ok looking, she was surprised. Ok, who was she kidding? The girl was beautiful, with her delicate looking features. But don't blame her for wanting to find the girl plain and ugly.

Yi Jung had his hands around the girl's and together, their hands glided through the vase as they laughed. She wanted to turn away and run because something about this image made her heart constrict and she still didn't know why.

But she did not come all the way here just so she would run away. So, she said

"Yi Jung-ah"

The first thing she noticed when he looked at her was this look of joy, which later changed to longing, before a flash of pain set in. He soon flashed her a smile as he said

"cupcake"

She could not help but smile too, she had missed hearing him call her that, she had missed his smile, she had missed him

The girl he was with quickly stood up from the wheel and threw her a polite smile. Ga eul was always polite to people who were polite to her but now, she just wanted to roll her eyes at the girl

' _what is wrong with me?_ ' she thought

She immediately plastered a smile on her face and said "hi"

"hey" the girl replied

"oh, sorry Ga eul-yang, this is Eun Jae, she is a course mate. Eun Jae, this is my best friend Ga eul"

"nice to meet you Eun Jae-ssi" Ga Eul said with a small smile

"nice to meet you too Ga eul-ssi"

Ga eul threw her attention back to Yi Jung and he just winked before saying "I would just go cleanup"

"I would come with" Eun Jae said as she headed off with Yi Jung to the sink.

After the whole cleaning exercise, Eun Jae had left the room after thanking Yi Jung for the 'awesome time'

Well not like she had a problem with that, but the fact that Eun Jae seemed to be blushing as she said bye to Yi Jung made her feel her facial features harden.

"so, she is pretty," Ga eul said as she gave Yi Jung's side a playful nudge and he chuckled and said

"yeah, but you are still the love of my life"

She knew he was joking around and she knew it was stupid and she would never admit it, but a tiny part inside her head wished that he meant what he said.

"sorry lover boy, but this lover girl got another love"

Yi Jung chuckled but she could have sworn that she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I have missed you" she said, filling in the silence

He made a mock shy face and said "see, I always knew you had a secret crush on me" making them both laugh

"I missed you too cupcake"

"then why didn't you call. You never called unless I called you and when I did, you would always be too busy to talk" she said, her voice rising with every word. She had missed him but not hearing from him had also made her angry. It seemed as though he hadn't missed her at all

"ok easy there speedy" Yi Jung said with a smirk and she just glared at him

"I just didn't want to disturb your time with Jun Ho, I was being an understanding friend. I know he is your boyfriend and is important to you so I just wanted to back off a bit"

"but you are important to me Yi Jung-ah. I need you" her voice came out a lot louder than she had expected. She just didn't like the way he was sounding, giving himself a secondary position in her life.

He looked at her, his eyes widened, and that was when she realized what she just said. Her voice reduced a notch lower as she said

"I mean, who else would I pick on? I need you to exercise my muscles, damn I haven't punched anyone all week"

Yi Jung chuckled and she smiled.

Yi Jung was surprised when he heard her words about needing him. He wouldn't admit it, but for a second, a brief second, he hoped it was true, that's she needed him in the manner his brain implied. But when she said it was for picking on him, he should have felt relieved but he felt his heart sink a bit. He dismissed it and chuckled.

He felt the need to say something, to tell her how much he also missed her, how he looked at their pictures together every night. How he looked at her pictures for some sanity, for inspiration when he wanted to work. But her ringtone beat him to it.

She smiled as she looked at the screen and he needed no prophet for him to know it was Jun Ho.

She smiled at him and said "I know what you would say" before placing the phone on speaker

"hello Jun Ho-oppa"

"hey kiddo"

Yi Jung rolled his eyes inwardly but Ga eul just smiled as though Jun Ho said the most romantic thing on earth

"wassup" she asked

"oh yeah. So, I was thinking, you and me, dinner date tonight at 8. Then we could get some ice cream on the way back"

The grin on Ga eul's face could not be missed as she said "yeah sure"

"ok see you then"

"ok bye Jun Ho-ah"

"bye kiddo"

Ga eul placed the phone back in her purse and smiled at him excitedly

"I am going on a date tonight"

"yea I heard"

He meant for it to sound light hearted but it obviously didn't. Ga eul must have noticed his cold tone too as a frown found it's way to her pretty face

"what is it Yi Jung-ah? Why are you sounding that way?"

"why are you sounding that way?" he fired back

"what way?"

"all dreamy eyes and smiley faced. I mean what's so exciting about being called 'kiddo' by your boyfriend"

Her facial expression hardened, but the hurt in her eyes could not be missed. But trust her to put a brave front. Staring pointedly at him, she said

"why are you criticizing my boyfriend? He calls me kiddo and I don't mind so why are you being such a pussy about it?"

He gave a short incredulous laugh before spitting "boyfriend? He doesn't seem to consider you the same way. If he did, he wouldn't be leaving you hanging on dates and then talking to you like you are 10. He'd treat you right, love you, like you ought to be loved, love you like a real woman. But seems your boyfriend doesn't see you as more than a jumpy teenager"

He held his cheek as he looked at her. Her eyes blazing with anger and hurt. He had never expected her to slap him but she did, the slap was so quick, so immediate.

"you are one to talk. You don't even believe in love so who are you to judge the way another loves?" she screamed

She reduced her voice now, but her eyes still sharp and piercing as she said "you crossed the line this time So Yi Jung"

She took one last look at him before storming off

' _what have I done?'_ he thought as he watched her go.

Ga eul willed herself not to cry with every step she took. She was a strong girl, she wouldn't cry even if it was for this guy who made her life bliss, even if it was for this bunny who made her laugh and feel strange things, even if it was for So Yi Jung.

 **A/N: hey guys. Aww, their first fight, who else is sad about it? What are your thoughts on this chapter and yeah, what do you think would happen next? Do let me know.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads guys, really I appreciate that you mae out time to read my story. And for those who have been reviewing, thanks a lot for letting me know your thoughts. I was really impressed when I saw the number of new reviewers, it's cool, thanks guys. And for those who have faved and subscribed, tanks a lot for liking my story. Y'all are awesome with whatever you do, so y'all take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter thirteen: surprises**

Yi Jung ignored all the greetings from the servants as he walked into his mansion. He didn't want to play nice now, he couldn't. All he could see was Ga eul's hurt-filled eyes. He didn't mean to say those things to her. He didn't know why he did.

He groaned in frustration as he entered his room, smashing some things to the floor. Childish right? But that was how he knew best to calm himself.

"Yi Jung-ah"

He looked to the door to find his mom looking at him with shock in her face

"what is the matter? Is everything ok?"

"yeah sure" he lied between his teeth

"I am just stressed out that's all" he added when he saw his mum was still staring quizzically at him.

She finally relaxed and smiled

"how is Ga Eul? Is everything ok with her?"

"yeah she would be great. She is going on a date with her boyfriend after all" he tried to sound casual about it but was failing miserably

His mother gave a small smile as she said "are you happy about it?"

"should I be sad about it?"

"princey, I haven't seen you this angry since forever. Don't you think the only reason you are feeling this way is because Ga eul is going on a date with her boyfriend?"

His eyes widened but he made a non-challant face as he said "why should I be angry about that?"

"Jung-ah, I have seen the way you look at her, the way your eyes light up around her. You are always so happy, you look so_"

"in love" he finished for his mother

"isn't that what you wanted to say? Seriously mum, why do you insist on doing this to me and yourself? And why do you always pretend like nothing happened despite everything that happened? You of all people should know love is nothing but trouble and baggage, an illusion and nothing more, but no, you still want to push everyone right into it? Wasn't one mistake enough?"

"it wasn't a mistake" his mum shouted back at him

"my love was no mistake. It was real but the circumstances were just not right. Your father loved me, I know he did"

It hurt him to see his mum like this, hurt and broken but trying to put on a strong front. He didn't want to do this to her, she didn't deserve this. But still, he said

"is that why you spend all your nights alone? Is that why you are still with him when he is flirting with girls my age? Is that why you wait for him by the balcony every day?" his voice was increasing with every sentence but he didn't care

His voice dropped to merely a whisper now as he said

"so much for your great love" before brushing past his mother. He wanted to escape, to be anywhere but here. He felt like such a jerk. First, he hurt Ga eul, now his mother, he just wanted to get away and he knew just the place.

Ga eul smiled as she descended the stairs "hey"

"wow Ga eul-ah, you look lovely" Jun Ho commented and she just smiled.

"shall we?"

"yeah sure" she replied

The car ride had been mostly quiet, Jun ho would tell her a thing or two about work, his family friends and she would pretend to follow along even though she wasn't. Her replies were mostly smiles and nods, or a small 'I see'

They finally arrived at the restaurant, it was very posh and well, Jun Ho style. She could not help but think of the simple café Yi Jung used to take her to. Well more like, she used to drag him to. He hated that place but he would go there with her, because it made her happy.

That last part made her smile.

"in a good mood today, right?" Jun Ho asked her with a small smile and she just smiled and said

"I just remembered something that made me smile"

Jun Ho nodded and said "I see"

A waiter came soon after and they placed their orders.

"so, Ga Eul-ah, how is school going? You know if you need any help you can count on me"

"it's fine. Besides, I have Jae Kyung, she helps me out sometimes, so it's cool"

"well you still need to study hard, it's important you do well in school"

"yeah, I know. Now stop sounding like a father from two centuries ago" she said making him chuckle

"you and your sharp tongue"

She simply shrugged with a smile

The waiter soon arrived with their food so she was saved from Jun ho's little lecture

She was about to dig in when she heard her phone ring

The very familiar caller ID made her heart skip a beat. She was still angry with him, at least she was trying to be. But she did want to hear from him so she picked the call

"hello"

"hello miss"

Ok that was definitely not Yi Jung

"who is speaking please?" she asked

She noticed Jun Ho throw her a worried look and she just smiled at him reassuringly.

"miss, the owner of this phone is passed out here. I took his phone and when I saw your number here as 'cupcake', I figured you were his girlfriend so I thought to call you"

Ga eul let herself smile at the fact that Yi Jung saved her name as 'cupcake.' He had told her he saved it as 'circus monkey', silly guy.

"miss"

"yes, where is he now?" she asked, back to her worry mode

"well at club 7" the man replied

"he is very drunk miss. He is just here at the bar" the man added

"ok, I would be there soon. Thank you"

"yes miss, no problem" the man replied before hanging up.

"who was that?' Jun Ho asked, concern in his voice

"I have to go" she said picking her clutch and standing up

"wait, you can't leave yet, we still have our date and all"

"yes, I know, but I have to go, Yi Jung needs me. I need to go Jun Ho-ah"

"but pumpkin, we should finish dinner first at least"

"some other time Jun Ho-ah, I said Yi Jung needs me. I need to go now" she said, her voice louder than she wanted it to be.

He looked at her surprised but he nodded before saying

"do you want me to drop you off?"

"no, I am fine, I'd manage. Sorry" she said, feeling a bit sorry for him

"it's fine kiddo" he said, giving her a small smile.

She nodded and took a few steps away from the table before coming back and saying

"and Jun Ho-ah"

He looked at her expectantly

"never call me kiddo again" she said before walking away.

Now where did that come from? What was wrong with her anyway? She just walked out of a date with Jun Ho, the same Jun Ho she had been dying to go on a date with. But the most surprising thing was that she didn't feel hurt at all. She shook her head which was swirling with confusing thoughts and hailed a cab.

A few minutes later, she was welcomed by the smell of sweat and alcohol as she entered the club. She located the bar and sure enough, Yi Jung was there passed out. She wondered how much he drank for him to pass out like that.

"hey" she said as he approached him

"bunny" but he just muttered incorrigible words which made her chuckle. He was kind of adorable.

"hey" she said, smacking his head

"ouch, stop hitting me like cupcake" he murmured

"dummy, it's me cupcake"

"no, you are a muffin" he replied, she was tempted to get this on camera for future laughs but she thought otherwise. Her priority was to get him away from here

So, she said "fine, I am a muffin. Now come with me"

"why? What if you pounce on me?"

She could not help but roll her eyes, he was still as cocky when he was drunk

"just shut up and move" she said, trying her hardest not to smile. He just chuckled and let her lead him outside the club

She placed him in the cab before getting in. He quickly crashed his head on her shoulder as she got in

"Ga eul-yang" he murmured

"hmmm"

"you are also the best cupcake in the world"

"then why'd you say all those things to me?"

"because I am stupid"

She chuckled and caressed his hair.

"that I know" she said with a small smile and he chuckled

"I don't want to go home. Take me to my studio instead"

"where is that?"

She knew he had a studio, but he never told her where it was

"it's in wonderland" he said before laughing and she could not help but laugh too. He was so silly when he was drunk.

She called Woo Bin and he gave her the address. She could hear Jae Kyung's voice at the background, she was probably trying to get the phone from Woo Bin to talk to Ga Eul.

She smiled as she put down the phone, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were really in love. They were so sweet.

The taxi soon pulled up at Yi Jung's studio and she got out with him.

"Yi Jung-ah, where are the keys?" she asked

"oh yeah. In my heart" he said before laughing hysterically

"hey, if you say another cheesy thing, I promise I would smack you so hard your skull would burst out"

He laughed some more and said "ok. In my wallet. The golden one is the key"

She found it quickly and opened the door. She dropped him on the bench, surveying the surrounding. She wanted to go check out the room when she felt her hand being pulled and next thing she knew, she was on someone's chest

"I am sorry Ga eul-yang" he muttered against her hair

She smiled and said "I know" letting his body warmth engulf her

Yi Jung woke up to the bright lights, he let out a small yawn as he looked at the open windows. He didn't remember coming here last night, last he remembered was being at a club then he passed out. But someone came. Who?

"good morning sunshine" he heard someone say beside him and he let out a small scream.

Her laughter soon resonated through the room and he found himself laughing too

"you" he said, still laughing

"you looked so scared. But I thought you'd be used to this by now. Waking up with a girl on your bed" she said with a small laugh, still lying on the bed

"well they aren't half as beautiful as you" he said with a playful wink and she chuckled

"so, my beauty made you scream?" she said huskily

"uhm...well…something like that" he stuttered as Ga Eul had moved closer to him and had started drawing circles on his chest.

"Yi Jung-ah, relax, I know everything now. And yes, this is weird for me too"

He stared at her confusedly but she just winked. OK, now he was super confused

"I don't know how to react Yi Jung-ah. If you were sober it would have been more comfortable for me now"

His eyes widened, what did he do when he was drunk? Oh lord

"seriously, you love me?" she asked and he felt his jaw drop to the ground

"what?"

"you told me last night, how you yearned for me, needed me, wanted me, desired me" she said inching closer to him until their bodies were touching, no space between them at all. He gulped hard

"Ga eul-yang I_" he started, but her laughter made him stop what he was saying

"I am sorry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Your facial expression was just too hilarious"

He finally got what she was doing and he chuckled

"you little mischievous cupcake, how could you come up with that?" he said with a small shake of his head, even though he was smiling

She shrugged and said "I learned from the best"

"well you were really bad today" he said huskily against her ear, and he felt her shiver but she still said

"really? So, what now?"

He smirked and said "now you get punished"

Before she realized what he meant, she felt his hands making their way through her belly

"stop" she said between giggles and he laughed alongside her

"bad bunny" she said still laughing as she tried to tickle him too making him laugh more

"bad cupcake" he said back, a playful smile on his lips

After they tired themselves out, they just stayed panting on the bed. They looked at each other before laughing again

"I have missed this" Yi Jung suddenly said

"I have missed us" she replied and he smiled, a sincere smile which made her feel strange things

"I am sorry about yesterday"

"me too" she replied, returning his smile

"if it makes you feel better, that slap you gave me stung like hell" he said earning a chuckle from her

"well, if it makes you feel any better, I told Jun Ho not to call me 'kiddo' again"

"really?" he asked, his eyes flashing with interest and excitement which made her smile as she nodded

"ok, that made me feel great, not just better"

"jealous much" she asked with a chuckle. She expected him to laugh or make some silly reply but his next words shocked her

"yeah. I am jealous"

Her eyes widened and Yi Jung laughed and smoothened her hair

"don't rack your brain too much cupcake. I mean, I am jealous because you are my best friend and I am used to having you with me, so I just felt Jun Ho was taking you away from me. And I don't want to lose you Ga eul-yang"

The sincerity in his words and in his eyes warmed her heart

"me neither" she said as she wrapped her arms around him "I had no one to tease me, I was going crazy without my bunny"

"well you were crazy for me before. Crazy in love" he said with a wink and she just punched his shoulder before laughing. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her too.

She enjoyed how she was now, lying here in his arms, joking with him, being with him, it felt so good.

"well I don't think you missed me so much. After all you had your Eun Jae" she said with a teasing smile

Yi Jung just laughed and said "I smell jealousy"

"you wish" she retorted and he said

"if you say so"

She just stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle.

"she is just a friend. We never even talked before yesterday"

"well, she sure seemed eager to talk to you again. Hey come on, she is really pretty"

"so" he said with a raised eyebrow

"I am just saying, she is pretty and nice, she seems like a nice girl for you"

"but I like feisty girls more" he said huskily

"really? Feisty girls like who?" she asked, trying to calm the storm that was her heart

"well" he played with some strands of her air before saying "like you"

"well too bad I am already with Jun Ho" she said, trying to put on her best seductive smirk

He chuckled and said "it's fine, we can just be secret lovers" he added a wink and she just punched his shoulder

"perv" she said, making them both laugh

He was about to say something else when the door burst open revealing his three best friends.

Jun Pyo's eyes were as wide as saucers, Woo Bin's shocked face was soon replaced by a smirk and Ji Hoo looked like a child watching his first kiss scene.

"oh, sorry guys, we didn't know you two were at it" Woo Bin said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

Ga Eul looked redder than a tomato and Yi Jung could have chuckled but he knew she might have strangled him if he dared do that

"it's not what you think" she said

"what do you mean cupcake, why hide it from them?" Yi Jung said, a small smirk hanging on the side of his lips

"SO YI JUNG!" she exclaimed, scaring he and the rest of the guys.

"wow Ji Hoo, you are amazing. These pancakes taste like heaven" Ga eul said taking another bite from her super awesome pancake.

Ji Hoo had made breakfast. He was good at cooking for sure. Remembering her last experience with Yi Jung and Woo Bin, she knew those two were hopeless in the kitchen.

"why, thank you Ga eul-ah. At least someone here appreciates my awesomeness" Ji Hoo said with a proud grin and she just smiled and gave him a thumb up sign.

"well someone outside here appreciates you as well" Yi Jung said, sharing knowing glances with the others

"yeah, I bet So Eun would love to taste you, I mean your cooking" Woo Bin said with a sly grin and Ji Hoo just threw him a glare, but the blush on his cheeks was quite prominent.

"hey, that's my best friend, she is innocent and pure she doesn't want to taste him" Ga Eul barked at Woo Bin as she threw a piece of her precious pancake at him making the others laugh as the pancake landed on his right eye, making it seem like a pirate eye patch.

"so, you are guilty?" Jun Pyo said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Ga eul tried her hardest not to blush even though she knew she was failing miserably

"you all are annoying" she said with a huff before going back to her food while the boys laughed, and she soon joined in.

Breakfast had been fun, there was lots of teasing and fun stories passed around.

Yi Jung had dropped her off at home. She was glad that things were back to normal with them as well. As she entered her estate, she noticed the black cars which were lined in front of her house. She was tempted to ask one of the servants about it but chose to just go and find out for herself

The sound of laughter could be heard from a distance, she took tentative steps as she approached the sitting room.

"sweetie" she heard her mum say before she felt herself engulfed in a hug

"mum, you are back" she said smiling

"yeah baby" her mum replied, smoothening her air

"hey dad" she said as he went to give him a kiss

"and look who's all grown up and more beautiful"

"aunt" she said as she hugged Mrs Lee, Jun Ho's mother.

"uncle" she said, repeating the same action with Mr Lee

"Jun Ho-ah, why didn't you tell me your parents were coming" she asked with her arms crossed like a scolding teacher as she looked at Jun Ho who was seated in the far corner of the room

"I had no idea they were coming too"

"we wanted to surprise you both" Mrs Lee said with a bright smile

"well, I sure am surprised" Ga eul responded with a small smile

"have a seat sweetie" her mum said and she complied, still a bit confused.

"so, we have news for you both, good news" her mum said looking from her to Jun Ho

Ga eul wondered if her mum was pregnant, she wondered how weird it would be to have a younger sibling at 20. Well she would still love him/her but wasn't it a bit far gone to still be making babies? But it's ok_

"you and Jun Ho would be getting engaged in a week"

Whatever she was thinking before cut off by her dad's words. She wasn't even sure she could still think properly. But she still managed to say

"what?"

"yes dear, you both would be getting engaged. We have set a date for the wedding too. It would be in a month" Mr Lee said as though he just said the scores of a football game and not a life changing issue

"the engagement would be in a week dear, everything is already set up. Your dad, Jun Ho's parents and I, have been planning this for a while now. We know how much you both want to get married, so we thought 'why wait?' Which is why we decided to do this" her mum added

"we would hold a press conference to announce it on Monday because Jun Ho would be going to Japan for a business trip on Tuesday" Mr Lee said, smiling

She looked at Jun Ho, he looked a bit surprised but he was smiling. She had dreamt this moment in her head many times. She had been the one to beg her parents for this moment, but now that it was happening, it just felt strange. Like she was in the wrong place and she just wanted to escape.

Her mum came to her and hugged her

"baby, you are finally getting married to your Jun Ho-oppa"

Finally. That was the word. After so long it happened. So why wasn't she jumping around yet, and why was she still rooted to a spot looking from everyone's faces?

She looked at Jun Ho and he gave her a shy smile. That smile she used to yearn for, so why was she still here, rooted to spot?

 **A/N: hey guys. Well, well, someone doesn't seem as excited as she imagined she'd** **be about her wedding. What did you guys think of this chapter. Do let me know.**

 **Also, thanks for the reads and reviews guys, really, thanks a lot. Y'all take care**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter fourteen: coming out**

"but married? Is this really true?"

Ga eul gave a small smile as she said "yes So eun-ah, as true as it was the last 5 times you asked me"

So Eun just chuckled and said "oh, sorry. but it's just so unbelievable, at last you would be getting married to Jun Ho-oppa, what could be better?"

"yeah" Ga Eul said drily

"hey what's up, why is your face like that?"

Now this was why she didn't like video calls. A person couldn't hide their facial expression and the other person would be able to see right through them like So Eun did just now

"nothing. It's just, maybe it's because it's happening too fast but I just don't feel the vibe, you know, that giddiness and all"

So Eun kept quiet for a few seconds before saying

"have you told Yi Jung"

Her eyes widened, not quite expecting that's kind of reply. She expected a pep talk on how feelings work but not this

She gave a nervous laugh and said

"why? So, he'd be my maid of honor?"

So Eun chuckled and muttered something along the lines of 'silly girl'

"no silly. I mean just to tell him about your wedding, don't you want him to know?"

She nodded slowly, she hadn't thought of how she would tell him. And why was she so bothered about telling him? So Eun was her best friend too and she told So Eun about it with ease so why was she feeling nervous to tell him?

"yeah I would tell him about it when I am done talking with you" she said with a small smile

"are you ok?"

Ok, sometimes, she really couldn't figure So Eun out. Her best friend could be so weird, like now. Why was So eun asking about her wellbeing?

"yeah?" she said unsurely

So Eun giggled and said "don't look at me like I am crazy. I mean are you ok with telling Yi Jung? With getting married and all?"

She fell silent, not knowing what to say. Was she really okay? Jun Ho had gone with his parents to their mansion in Il Dong. She had sat there wordlessly except for small smiles and nods as her parents and Jun Ho's parents planned things out for her future, a future she always wanted. But why does it seem like she isn't okay?

"Ga eul" So Eun called, when she noticed her friend had spaced out

"yeah. Yeah, I am fine. What's the big deal in telling him? After all, he is my best friend too. It's just I have been anticipating this moment for so long that now that it's here, I just feel a bit strange"

"oh, it'd be fine. You'd get the hang of it once the preparations start. Don't worry we'd do it together. And Jae Kyung and Jan Di would help out too. It'd be so much fun"

That was when the light bulb sparked in Ga Eul's brain

"Jae Kyung and Jan Di!" she exclaimed, making So eun flinch on the phone

"have you ever heard about pitch and distance. I am right here Ga eul-ah, so why shout like that" So Eun said gaining her composure and Ga eul just giggled as she said

"softie"

"no, it's just our parents have organized a press conference to announce our engagement to the world on Monday. So, it would be revealed that I am actually_"

"the heiress to Bluestone group" So Eun finished for her

"they'd be so hurt if they found out through the media" Ga Eul added, biting her lower lip. She was already imagining the scenario and it sure didn't go well.

"what do we do now?" So eun asked

"we tell them"

"are you sure?" So Eun asked

"yeah, it's high time I told them anyway. Besides, I know they are true friends already, I don't doubt them one bit. They all deserve to know"

So Eun nodded and said "yeah. You are right"

"so how do you plan to tell them"

Ga eul just smirked and said "well, I am thinking of something"

Yi Jung smiled as he watched his mum. She was in that pink apron of hers she loved so much. His dad gave it to her, it hurt him when he sees his mum holding on to memories his dad has long forgotten.

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind

"princey" she said with a smile playing on her lips

"I am sorry mum" he whispered against her hair

His mum' s response was to turn around and face him, he however looked to the floor.

"look at me sweetie" she said lifting his chin

He finally managed to lift his head. His mum was smiling as she played with his hair. She loved doing that

"I know you were angry and I know you said a lot. But it's fine, I get where you are coming from. But Jungie, my love is something I believe in. Isn't that the whole point of love? Love is belief. You hold on to it and trust in your feeling. You are willing to risk it all to love another. I believe in love Jung-ah, I don't regret any moment. I made that choice and even though things went downhill, it was my choice. Mine, ok?"

He nodded slowly before he felt his mum engulf him in a hug and he hugged her back, both their faces bearing wide smiles.

A beep on his phone broke their moment. He pulled away from his mum with a small smile as he checked his phone to find a message

 **Sleepover at my place tomorrow. Be there at 8-GE**

he smiled a mischievous one as he typed

 **wow, isn't this too sudden. I know the moment we spent together this morning was quite sensual but at your place? I am a bit shy to do it there-YJ**

 **So Yi Jung! You are such a perv. Don't even think there because we would have company-GE**

He raised a brow at the last part. Company? He could not help but wonder if it was Jun Ho. But her next message made him sigh in relief

 **Don't rack your brain too much, it's not Jun Ho-GE**

He could not help but smile at her ability to read him

 **Ok since you are begging so earnestly, I would come-YJ**

 **Well it's the least I could do for you, I don't want you going crazy due to missing me so much-GE**

He chuckled at her last message, he bet she was smiling too as she typed it.

 **You got me cupcake. Don't worry I'd be there. With no Jun Ho to stop us, we can continue our love affair-YJ**

 **Lol. You are crazy-GE**

 **And you are best friends with a crazy guy, so technically, that makes you crazier-YJ**

 **Arrgh, you are so annoying-GE**

 **Yes, I know I am awesome, no need to remind me-YJ**

 **You are the worst, I am hanging up now-GE**

 **Oh, my dear Ga eul-yang, we are actually chatting now so you can't hang up-YJ**

He could imagine her face redden as she read that message

 **Aish whatever, annoying-GE**

And that made him laugh.

"so that was Ga eul" his mum said, more as a statement than as a question

"yeah. She wants me to come for a sleepover tomorrow" he replied

She smiled and nodded.

"Yi Jung-ah, don't forget what I told you, a few minutes ago, ok?"

He looked unsure but he nodded and smiled before heading to his room. He had a sleepover at Ga Eul's tomorrow and something about that was super exciting.

 **The next day**

Yi Jung looked through all his friends, the surprise on his face could not be hidden

"you all are here too?" he asked when he regained his speech

"yeah, Ga Eul told us about the sleepover too" Ji Hoo said, So Eun at his side.

"really?" he asked dumbly

Woo Bin chuckled and said "relax man, I am sure even though tonight isn't the romantic getaway you imagined only the both of you would have, we would still have fun"

Yi Jung simply glared at Woo Bin, but that didn't mean he was able to stop the blood that rose to his cheeks. Geez, what the heck was wrong with him?

Thankfully, Jan Di pulled him out of his thoughts when she said

"but why did Ga Eul invite us to this sort of place?"

That was when he thought about it and he had a good idea why she did this. He could not help but smile a little.

He simply shrugged while trying to put on his oh-so-innocent face. So Eun just laughed nervously which made him smile, So Eun could be so cute.

"well, the security asked no questions and just let us in. I wonder what's going on?" Jun Pyo said looking around. The others also doing the same thing.

A butler stepped out from the mansion and came to meet them where they were.

"Good evening ma'am, sirs. Please come with me now, the young mistress is expecting you"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jae Kyung who had a confused expression on her face as she mouthed to Woo Bin "young mistress?"

Woo Bin however just had the same confused expression on. They had been standing outside the mansion all this time. Yes, they had entered the estate, but none of them wanted to go in just like that.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung had tried calling Ga eul but the number was switched off. So, they all decided to wait out until they see Ga eul. Well, that was when he arrived and met them standing outside their cars.

"please wait here, the young mistress would be with you soon" the nice butler said. But all butlers are always nice. He wondered if they faked their smiles, he brushed off the thought. Not really in the mood to understand how the mind of a butler works at the moment.

"ok, I have to be the one to ask. What is going on?" Jan Di said, speaking the mind of almost everyone in the room

They were all trying to figure it out when he saw her, dressed in blue pants and a cream top. He felt his heart skip a beat as though he were seeing her for the first time. For Christ sake, he sees her in pants and tops almost every day, what was really wrong with him? But right now, he didn't want to think about his mental state but on his beautiful cupcake who descended the stairs with a small smile on her face.

"Ga eul-ah" Jae Kyung said first "where have you been? We tried calling you countless times but your number was unavailable. We just stood outside like a bunch of confused little kids"

Jan Di nodded in agreement and added "yeah, we were totally confused. Then this nice butler asked us to come in that the young mistress was_"

And that was when it clicked, not just to Jan Di but to the others as well

"you are the young mistress" Jun Pyo blurted and Ga Eul just gave a small smile and said "surprise"

Apart from Yi Jung and So Eun, the others had their eyes wide open like saucers

"you are rich?" Jan Di asked

"not rich, you are this rich?" Woo Bin emphasized, looking around the house

Ga eul just gave a shy smile and said "yeah"

"I am actually the heiress to Blue Stone group"

Ok, now Yi Jung had to hold himself from laughing, his friends had their mouths hanging open, they looked like fishes. He saw So eun smiling and he threw her a wink and she just threw him a smile. He had to admit she had a really pretty smile, no wonder Ji Hoo was so hooked.

Ji Hoo was the first to recover "Blue stone?" he asked and Ga Eul just nodded

"why did you keep it from us all this time?" Jan Di piped

"well when I came to Shinhwa, I just wanted to keep a low profile. I like being the heiress to blue stone group but it's just, I don't like the attention and fake love that comes with it. I just wanted to see how people would treat me if I am a regular girl, I wanted to experience life without all those fake friends"

"and then I met you guys. You were all filthily rich but then you guys were so nice, interesting and fun to be with. You all liked me despite the fact that I put you under the impression that I was a commoner"

"then why didn't you tell us who you were after you became friends with us? I mean some of us might not be as rich as you but still, we are rich enough to not want to use you for your wealth" Jae Kyung said

"I know. I was an idiot"

Yi Jung chuckled at that part and Ga eul just threw him a playful glare before adding

"I just didn't know how to go about it. I am really sorry?"

"So eun-ah, did you know about this?" Woo Bin asked facing So Eun

"yeah, I have known for about 10 years now"

"Yi Jung-ah, did you know too?" Ji Hoo asked this them around

"yeah"

He didn't feel the need to explain further and the others seemed not to mind as well.

"I am really sorry guys" Ga eul added but everyone was still stonily quiet before Jun Pyo said

"one question? Do you have lots of videogames?" Jun Pyo asked, making everyone laugh

"sure, lots and lot of them"

"then we are good Ga Eul-ah" Jun Pyo said, making both he and Ga eul chuckle

"so, So Eun-ah, are you also a secret heiress" Woo bin asked with a playful smile

"no, I am just me. Just your regular commoner" she replied with a small smile

"and also, the future chairwoman of Suam foundation" Ji Hoo said with a proud smirk

"what?" So eun blurted eyeing Ji oo

The latter just shrugged and said "what? When we get married you would become the chairwoman after all"

Yi Jung cringed in embarrassment for his friend. Ji Hoo really was hopeless. He had tried several times to get Ji Hoo to go out with him to meet women and play around, but Ji Hoo always declined. Now Yi Jung felt like he should have done more to teach Ji Hoo how to flow with females you are attracted to.

He looked at So Eun whose face was reddened. He wondered if it was embarrassment or anger, but he figured it was both

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" she exclaimed, making him flinch. Now he saw why she and Ga were best friends. Their voices could be soul-piercing sometimes.

"you are so annoying. Marriage? We aren't even dating and you are talking about marriage. You are the worst" She said before storming off

"tsk tsk bro, you really need to switch up your game" Woo Bin said patting Ji Hoo's shoulder

"you really are hopeless Yoon Ji Hoo. Who asks a girl out like that? Well technically you didn't ask her, but just told her. Dummy" Jan Di said kicking Ji Hoo's knee, earning a small cry of pain from the latter

Ga eul watched with an amused expression, the events going on in front of her eyes. She tried her best not to laugh. The whole situation was just sort of hilarious. On one hand was So Eun who was a hopeless romantic, always imagining her perfect prince and how he would sweep her off her feet with poetry. Then there was Ji Hoo, the look of a prince but worse than a toad when it comes to romance. Seriously, he really needed to switch up his game

"aish Ji Hoo-ya, you need to be more romantic about these sort of things" she said, hitting his shoulder lightly

"did I really do bad?"

"you did horrible dude. But don't worry, I am here now and I will make sure sparks fly" she said stretching her arms for emphasis

"ouch. Miss sparks, you need to take a chill pill, you nearly crushed my nose with your hand"

She looked behind her to find Yi Jung holding his nose. She must have hit him when she was showing off her theatrics

"don't be such a baby about it Yi Jung-ah" she said with a playful smile and he just stuck his tongue out, making the both of them laugh.

"well I got to go now. Ga eul-ah, I would hold you to your word" Ji Hoo said, adding a wink before going off.

Yi Jung had never felt the need to gouge out someone's eyes like he felt like doing with Ji Hoo. Seriously, no winking with his Ga eul-yang. He was the only one who could do that because they were best friends. Ok, he had to admit, that reason seemed ridiculous even to him. He chose to brush off his crazy thoughts.

"so, playing cupid again?" he asked smiling

"well it's for our friends after all. And So Eun is like a sister to me, I just want her to be happy"

"oh. By the way, you have been a super secretive bestie lately. You didn't even tell me about your plan"

Ga eul gave a nervous chuckle and said "yeah, I wanted it to be like a surprise"

Yi Jung raised an eyebrow and she just giggled "ok, I know you already knew. But there is still another surprise, one you know nothing about"

"really? what is it?" Yi Jung said wiggling his eyes suggestively and Ga eul just hit his shoulder

"perv" she said with a small chuckle

' _It's better I tell him now. He should know first'_ she thought as she looked at him. Taking a deep breath, she said

"actually I_" but she was cut off by a squeal from So eun. She and Yi Jung followed the voice to find the gang and So eun who was hugging none other than her mum

"So Eun-ah, I have missed you so much. I told Ga eul, that I would come see you tomorrow if I do not see you here. How have you been?"

"I have been good aunt" So Eun said smiling

"you look good too. Tell me, is there a guy in your life now, hmm, come on, you know you can trust me" Her mum said, nudging So Eun's side playfully. The others just watched with amused expressions on their faces

"aunt!" So eun said, the pink stain on her face evident

"ok fine. We'd talk about it later when we hang out. Anyway, how are your parents?"

"they are fine. They said to send lots of greetings to you"

"well, I would go greet them soon too. I also have some things to discuss with your dad"

"oh, I see"

"oh Yi Jung-ah" her mum said, finally taking notice of the others in the room

"how are you dear?"

"I am fine ma'am"

"hey, ma'am?" her mum said in mock annoyance

Yi Jung chuckled and said "sorry Mi Ran"

"her mum clasped her hands in delight and said "yes, much better"

"oh, and how's that girl? The one you wanted to meet up with that day"

Ga eul groaned inwardly. Trust her mum to remember things like that. Yi Jung however, laughed nervously and said

"yeah that girl"

"she was too pushy" Ga Eul piped in and her mum gave her an amused look but still smiled and nodded.

She focused her attention on the others in the room and the next three minutes were spent with Mi Ran greeting the others as though she had known them since forever.

That's the thing about her mum, she was a really social kind of person and she loved all of Ga eul's friends. Which for the record included just So eun and Jun Ho. Well that's until the F4 and Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

All was going well, she could tell the gang really liked her mum. But things started to take a turn when_

"so, I bet you all are already planning for Ga Eul's wedding, right?"

' _uh-oh'_ she thought.

She tried to give her mum all sorts of eye signals but her mum wasn't even paying attention to her. She did want to tell them tonight but not like this, definitely not like this

"Ga eul's wedding?" Ji Hoo asked

"yeah, I mean she is getting married in a month. And tomorrow is the big press conference where we announce it. It's great that you all are here for her" her mum said with a bright smile before adding

"ok, I have to run now. Got to meet up with some friends. Take care you all. Don't get too naughty" she winked at them before heading off.

Yi Jung felt like a bucket of cold water was poured on him when he heard Ga eul's mother's words. He didn't know why, but Jan Di placed her hand on his. He still had no idea why she did that, but he was grateful she did. He placed his hands on hers too, holding on to it as though it would help him keep his sanity.

He saw Ga eul look at him, an apologetic look on her face. He quickly donned a smile and gave her a thumb up.

"congrats Ga eul-ah" started floating all around as everyone went to hug Ga Eul, even So eun who he guessed already knew. When he realized he was the only one left who hadn't congratulated her, he forced his feet to move towards her while still keeping that goddamn smile.

"congrats Ga eul-yang" he said when he reached her

He could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes but she quickly reverted to her usual self. Outstretching her arms, she said with a bright smile

"don't I get a hug from my favorite bunny?"

"well since you want it so bad" he said making them both chuckle. He went in for the hug and the feel of her arm body against his made him want to hold her more. She also seemed to feel the same way because she held on to him tighter

"I should have told you sooner Yi Jung-ah. I didn't want you to find out like this" he heard her whisper

"I know, it's fine" he whispered against her hair and he felt her smile

They heard awkward coughs which he was sure were the guys trying to hide a laugh.

He and Ga eul pulled away with embarrassed smiles

Thankfully So eun said "hey guys, it's movie marathon time"

"sounds fun" Yi Jung said with a grin

"no, it's actually 'the notebook'" Woo Bin said with a defeated sigh

"just be silent Song Woo Bin, 'the notebook' is interesting. A story of true love" Jae Kyung said, crossing her arms and the boys groaned.

Girls, they could never win against them

They had watched 'The notebook' and the Hindi movie 'Dangal', they were watching '50 first dates when Yi Jung fell asleep.

He guessed the others fell asleep during the movie too because when he woke up, he found them all asleep. But Ga eul was nowhere to be seen with them, which was what led to his coming outside to look for her. His legs led him to her room upstairs.

The door was wide open, but she was nowhere in sight. He wanted to turn away when he saw her balcony door open. He decided to check it out and sure enough, he found her there. Though her back was facing him, he could tell she was in deep concentration.

Because when he said "hey", she seemed startled. But when she saw him, she relaxed and smiled that heart-stopping smile of hers.

"Yi Jung-ah, it's you. Last time I saw you, you were covered in drool and snoring away" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and he chuckled

"so, you actually took time to check me out even when I was sleeping? I am flattered Ga Eul-yang" and they both laughed at what he said before everywhere went silent again

"so, what are you doing here? And don't tell me you just want the breeze"

She chuckled but stayed silent. She fidgeted with her hands and kept her gaze forward. He gave up on hearing a reply until he heard her say

"Yi Jung-ah, I am scared"

He gasped in mock surprise and said "Chu Ga Eul is scared? Wait, are we in an alternate universe or something?"

She punched his shoulder with a playful smile before saying

"I am serious now Yi Jung-ah. A lot is going on in my life right now. I mean I just found out yesterday that I would be getting married in a month and now the whole world would know tomorrow. I never liked the spotlight Yi Jung-ah, but now, I'd be meat for the news-hungry reporters who would all be present at the press conference tomorrow"

Yi Jung reached for her hands and squeezed it which made her smile. She loved that he could make her feel better without a word, she loved that he was there when she needed him to be. So, she smiled and continued

"not just that bunny. You know my press conference means I am coming out to tell the whole world who I am and it's not the same thing like coming out to our friends. After tomorrow, the whole school would know who I am, I don't know how to handle that. I don't want to handle all that, the thought of all those things that would happen tomorrow and thereafter scares me.

"My mum thinks my moment is here, she is too excited thinking of a dress for tomorrow. My dad is excited that at last his legacy would be shown to the world, and Jun Ho, he just feels this is all normal, that everything is going on right. But those thoughts of what would happen from tomorrow scares me, and the worst part is I feel I feel like I am all alone in it and it scares me all the more"

"who says you are alone?" she heard Yi Jung say. He turned her shoulders to face him and he gazed at her with those deep brown eyes of his. With a smile on his face, he lifted her chin and said

"Ga eul-yang, I am here. Now and always. I got you, remember?"

Gosh, what was this guy doing to her? Why were those simple words making her heart melt to a puddle?

"we would do this together, I'd never let you go, ok?"

She felt her heart overflow with emotions, she could not stop herself from doing what her heart had been screaming for her to do. So, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as though clinging to life itself

"do you always have to go all heroic speech on me?" she said smiling and she heard him chuckle as he said

"yeah, how else would you feel like a damsel in distress?"

She chuckled as well and said "thank you bunny"

He said nothing but just held tighter to her

"would you come to the press conference tomorrow?" she murmured against his chest

She could imagine the teasing smile on his face as he said "woah, don't tell me you want to confess your love for me in front of the press"

She hit his chest and let out a laugh, an action he soon joined in. And she stayed put, just enjoying the feeling of his body against hers

Ga eul looked through the swarm of faces. She could not help but wonder why reporters took so many photos. Seriously, they have been taking photos of them since they arrived.

"have I told you that you look so damn beautiful today?" she heard Jun Ho whisper with a smile

"well, I believe you have not mister"

"well you do" he responded and she smiled.

She knew their parents arranged for them to sit next to each other on purpose. So, the reporters would get enough photos of the 'sweet couple'

Their parents were the only ones talking about the engagement and the reporters were equally noting down every word. She looked at her mum who looked relaxed as she talked to a reporter about how Ga eul and Jun Ho met.

"are you okay" Jun Ho asked, noticing how she was looking around for something or someone

She gave a small smile and nodded

"miss Ga eul, how do you feel about this engagement?" one of the reporters asked

Ding it. This was exactly what she hated. She felt Jun Ho place his hand on hers, probably to support her, but at this moment, she couldn't even smile in gratitude. She just felt tongue-tied as she stared at the female reporter who asked her that question

"well_" she started

And that was when her eyes caught his. He was standing at the far end of the room, looking as handsome as ever. Ok, he was dressed in his usual clothes but still, to her, he looked ethereal.

He gave a small wave and smiled brightly as he saw her focus her gaze on him. She smiled and suddenly felt rejuvenated. Facing the reporter, she answered her question smoothly.

She looked back to Yi Jung and he gave her a thumb up sign which made her give a low chuckle.

Jun Ho gave her a strange look but she didn't care. She fixed her gaze on Yi Jung and smiled brightly.

Somewhere in her head, she heard Yi Jung's mother say

' _just by seeing the one you love, you gain courage to face whatever comes your way because you know you have him next to you'_

She paused and let those words sink in. She looked at Yi Jung who was still smiling at her

Then she felt it, her heart rate quickened as she thought

' _have I maybe fallen in love with So Yi Jung?'_

 **A/N: well, well, seems like someone is finally gaining some much-needed realization. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Do let me know?**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews guys, it means a lot. Y'all take care.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter fifteen: the number one girl and the new girl**

Ga eul had left immediately after the press conference with her family. She took one last look at Yi Jung who threw her a smile, oblivious to what that one gesture of his was doing to her.

She was silent through the entire ride back home. Her mum had given up on her after the third unanswered question during the car ride. She didn't know what to do now, she didn't know how to react. Gosh, why was there not a guidebook for how to react when you just realize you are in love with your best friend despite being engaged to your childhood friend.

She was going crazy, once the car arrived home, she bolted to her room, ignoring the calls of her parents. She locked the door and just plopped on her bed, grabbing one of her pillows.

She loved So Yi Jung. She was in love with her best friend. She was in love with her best friend who didn't even believe in love. How messed up was that? She sighed, holding the pillow tighter.

A thousand thoughts were running through her head. How would she face Yi Jung from now on? Should she tell him about her feelings? Were her feelings for him even real? And if they were real, which she was 99% sure they were, what would happen to Jun Ho?

Jun Ho. Her Jun Ho-oppa who she used to idolize all these years. What would she do now? Her hand subconsciously reached for a pink large teddy bear which he gifted her when she was 16.

She groaned and facepalmed herself. She didn't know what to do at all. She heard her phone ring and she could not help the wide smile that graced her face

"hey there" she said as she picked the phone

"hello to you too my cupcake"

' _how I wish that was 'my girlfriend' instead'_

But she didn't voice that thought, instead she chuckled and said

"now drop, the good boy act. Tell me, did I do good today?"

"well nope" he replied, and she could imagine the sly smile on his face as he said that

"what? Why?" she said, her voice rising a pitch higher

"well, I was expecting the love confession but it never came"

' _it did Yi Jung-ah. I confessed it to myself bunny. I love you'_ she thought gripping the phone as though holding on to her sanity.

She didn't even realize she had still not replied until she heard Yi Jung give a short laugh as he said

"hello, are you still there? I was just kidding. Don't take it so seriously. I knew you'd be shy to confess it there"

She chuckled too and said "jerk. In your dreams"

' _and in mine'_ she added mentally

"oh, I like it when you get all feisty on me" he said huskily

"just shut it, perv. Now don't you have other girls to go fool around with, go play around with them instead"

Ok, where did that come from, she mentally smacked herself but Yi Jung just chuckled and said in a whiny tone

"but I don't care about them, I care about only you"

"yeah because I am the coolest best friend, right?" she said, her voice quite lacking the humor she wanted it to relay

"no, because you are my number one girl"

' _oh kill me. Dear heart, be still'_ she recited in her head like a mantra

But outside, she chuckled and said "really? I bet Yoo Na would like to hear all about me being your number one girl. Should I tell her?"

He gasped in mock horror and said "don't you dare. She would make me watch more cheesy hindi romantic movies"

She laughed and said "wow, that's a lot of progress from cartoons"

"well yeah, except for the fact that she prefers those ones with those tales of undying love and all those stuff. Really Ga eul-yang, I get scared to go home sometimes"

She laughed at that image of a scared Yi Jung sitting in his car, scared to step into his own house. But she could not help but feel the ache in her heart too. He was so scared at the prospect of going home to watch a movie which focuses on love. Then how on earth would he ever be able to reciprocate her love?

She knew what she had to do now, she won't tell him a thing. It was for the best. He would not need to feel awkward around her and who knows? Her feelings might just vanish on it's own. But even to her, that seemed highly improbable

"aww. Now that you have told me, I would make sure to tell Yoo Na so she could add more of those movies"

"meanie" he said, but she could imagine the playful smile on his face as he said it.

They talked for a few more minutes before ending the call. But what scared her was that all through the call, the bright smile on her face never once faded.

How were her feelings supposed to vanish now? She thought before face palming herself again. She decided to remove those thoughts from her mind, tomorrow was a new day, she rather chose to imagine what it would be like, and with that thought, she felt her eyes flutter shut.

Yi Jung lay on his bed that night, idly playing with his phone. He didn't know what moved him to call Ga eul but he did, and he was glad he did. Just hearing her voice made him feel happy.

He could not help but remember the effortless way she answered the reporters. He could also remember her smile through the whole press conference. Sometimes, Jun ho would whisper things to her which would make her smile.

As crazy as it sounded, he wanted to be the one up there with her. And as much as that thought pleased him, it also terrified him. He shook his head to discard the thought of everything.

For now, all he knew was that he liked Ga Eul a lot, and when he told her today that's she was his 'number one girl', he meant that. But he wondered where that left them? Why was he even thinking about that? Geez, what was wrong with him?

Ga Eul stared at the two hefty guys in front of her

"mum, what did you do?" she asked looking at her mum who was standing there with a sheepish smile

"well baby, now that everything has been revealed. The paparazzi would be all over you so you would need protection"

"no way mum, I don't want any bodyguards. I would seem so odd with two big guys dressed in black trailing after me. It practically screams 'attention'"

Her mum gave her an incredulous laugh and said "sweetie, you scream 'attention.' You aren't just an anybody, you are Chu Ga Eul, the heiress to bluestone group, the future daughter in-law to the owners of the 'Seaview chain of hotels.' The future wife to the number 6 of Asia's most successful under 30 businessmen. Girl you have it all"

She rolled her eyes inwardly at her mum's eulogies.

"mum please, I don't need bodyguards" she whined.

Seriously, her mum needed a break, first she picked out clothes which made her seem like a million dollars, then she asked the chauffeur to take her in the latest Benz. Then she asked that an entourage of cars follow her to school, now bodyguards. Really?

"no way young lady. You would have to take those bodyguards or no school today. We didn't want you to feel uncomfortable so we asked only two bodyguards to accompany you"

She sighed, trust her dad to make her seem like she is 5.

"but dad_"

"no buts sweetie. You have to go with them. I would be concerned if you go without them. I mean, who would keep you safe from those ever news-hungry reporters. What if there are assailants on the way who would try to harm you?"

She really wanted to say _'really dad?'_ at her dad's last statement but she thought otherwise and just let her dad continue

"baby, I want you to be safe. Can't you just save your old man the risk of a high blood pressure and put his mind at ease?"

Gosh, her dad and his theatrics. He was so damn good at this emotional blackmail, she knew it. She knew she said she wouldn't fall for it again but_

"fine dad" she said, raising her hands in mock surrender

Her dad immediately hi-fived her mum and they both looked at her with wide smiles. She could not help but chuckle as she watched them.

' _my ever-crafty parents'_ she thought with a small smile as she got into the car.

She could feel all eyes on her as he stepped out of the car. Murmurs and whispers followed her every move, people she didn't even know waved at her and greeted her like they have known her their whole life

"Hey Ga eul-ah congratulations on your engagement" a girl she had never seen before said, smiling.

Ga Eul cringed at the fake display of affection. Many more greeted her in like manner and all she did was manage a tight smile. She was in no mood for their fake love.

All she wanted to do was just dig a hole and crawl into it. The fact that her bodyguards were walking behind her with a hard look on their faces, made things worse. Must bodyguards always act all tough?

She felt like a showpiece in a museum under the eyes of the hundreds of students. She was where she always, never wanted to be. In the spotlight, alone.

She sighed and was about to look down at her shoes when she felt her hands being clasped in another's. If you've ever seen a Christmas tree light up, that's exactly how her face was at the moment as she said

"bunny"

He smiled back too as he said "so, I see you left me out of the spotlight, I feel hurt"

She chuckled and said "but you are here now"

"yeah, I am here, right where I need to be"

Why did he always say things like this to her? Yeah, he still didn't know what his words did to her, all she wanted to do was pull him away from the crowd and ki_

She mentally smacked herself for thinking that far and instead smiled wider as she looked at him

"anyway, you should have told me the color of the dress you are wearing, I would have worn the same so our ramp walk would be complete"

She laughed and said "you are impossible"

"and you own my heart" he replied with a wink

"did you say that to Eun Jae too?" she asked, trying her best to act casual about it

His eyes suddenly lit up with mischief as he said "wait a sec, does that make you jealous?"

"no, I am not" she retorted

"you totally are" he said in a sing-song voice

"I am not. Why would I be jealous if you go around laughing with some other girl"

She cringed in embarrassment immediately the words acme out. Geez, she sounded like the definition of 'possessive'

Yi Jung however, laughed and said "got you. You totally are"

"aish, whatever, I am not" she replied

"ooh, now she is mad. Are you mad?"

"just shut up So Yi Jung"

"So Yi Jung? That means you are mad, right?"

She huffed and looked away

"fine then, Ga eul and Yi Jung sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I_"

She could not help but laugh

"crazy bunny" she said making them both laugh

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she realized they were still walking through the watchful eyes of hundreds of students. She knew there were murmurs floating around, but she didn't care. All she knew was this So Yi Jung who was holding her hand, making her forget everyone and everything else. If he kept doing all this for her. How would her love vanish?

He was right, she wasn't alone, he was with her. Yeah, she was with him, and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Yi Jung had led her to her class. "don't miss me too much" he said with a wink before walking away. If only he knew that she was already missing him. She took one deep breath and walked into her class

"Hey Ga eul"

"Ga eul-ah wassup"

"Ga eul congrats"

"hey Ga Eul"

"Hi Ga Eul"

"hey girlfriend"

"hey there Ga eul-ah"

All those and more floated through the room as she entered

"hi guys" she said as she made her way to her seat. Jae Kyung wasn't here yet, so she just fooled around with her phone. She noticed a set of people hover above her.

She wanted to snub them but she was curious to see how this'd go. So, she looked up.

Three pairs of shifty eyes greeted her

"Ga eul-ah"

Her name had never sounded more awkward than it did from the lips of Min Ji

"Min ji" she answered back, a bored expression on her face

"we are_well I am sorry"

"sorry about what?' Ga eul asked in her oh-so-innocent voice

Min ji rubbed her neck awkwardly and said

"well you know. For these past weeks"

"yes, Ga Eul ma'am…I mean miss Ga Eul…no_"

"just shut up idiot" Min Ji said to her obviously confused lackey.

Facing Ga eul again, she said "Ga eul-ah, I know we didn't start off on the right foot but I am sorry. I have realized how rude I have been to you and I am sorry"

"why? You definitely weren't sorry last week" Ga eul said, staring her in the eye

"well last week we didn't know you were the heiress to Blue Stone group" the other of Min Ji's lackey said, earning her a glare from Min Ji

Ga Eul however, rested on her seat and gave a dry laugh

"blue stone group? I am the heiress to bluestone group? But I am just a classless commoner, aren't I?"

Min ji opened her mouth, but no words came out, so she instead looked at her feet

"Oh Min Ji" Ga Eul called softly, forcing Min Ji to look at her

"if you had once said 'hi' or maybe 'how are you' or just a simple 'hey' or even 'sup', you wouldn't have to feel the way you are feeling right now. You wouldn't be all shifty eyed and uncomfortable"

"people aren't judged based on what they have or what they look like. Someone might be lower than you in status or whatever, but that doesn't mean they are lesser than you as a person. It's not what they are that counts, it's the personality that counts. My best friend is no chaebol, her family doesn't even own a boat unlike my family who owns cruise ships. But she has a good heart and she loves me for me. Rather than spending your time picking on people you feel are lesser than you, and trying to suck up to those who are higher than you, try reaching out to people who would love you for you"

"and not just tag along you for their personal gain" she stared pointedly at Min Ji's two lackeys to emphasize her point. The two girls just shifted uncomfortably.

Ga eul turned her attention back to her phone. Mi ji must have taken that as a cue to leave and so she did, her two lackeys tailing behind her.

Ga Eul could not help but wonder where the calm words came from? She had imagined ways in which she could deal with Min ji. She imagined saying something like _'I_ _don't like leeches so leave me alone'_ or ' _I don't roll with second_ _class chaebols, so buzz off'_. But never did she imagine saying those calm words.

But still, it felt good, much better than being mean to her would ever have felt. She sighed with a content smile on her face. Thankfully, Jae Kyung bounced into the room just then and her attention was soon focused on talking about the lead actor in the new TV series.

"red"

"blue"

"it's definitely red"

"no dummy, blue is better"

"no, it's blue" Jan Di retorted and Ga Eul just rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips. Jan Di and Jun Pyo had been bickering nonstop about silly things. Like they were doing now. They were arguing about which color of car was better. And they didn't seem like they were about to stop their silly argument any time soon

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were playing pool and Ji Hoo was teaching So Eun to play the guitar.

So, it was just Ga Eul and her chocolate. She unwrapped it and stared dreamily at it, she smiled satisfactorily as she raised it to her lips

' _one more step to heaven'_ she thought with a smile as she readied herself for the burst of goodness only to feel it slip right of her fingers.

She raised her head and found Yi Jung grinning like a Cheshire cat. If she was a cartoon, she bet smoke would be coming out of her ears by now

"So Yi Jung!" she screamed

"yes babe" he said still holding the chocolate bar close to his lips

"don't you dare eat that" she said glaring daggers at him.

He however seemed unaffected as he said "eat what? This?" he asked taking it closer to his lips

"Yi Jung give me my chocolate back" she said standing up and trying to get it from him but he had already sprinted to the other side of the room.

Oh, it was on. Nothing came between her and her and food, junk or not. She sprinted to get him and he'd just dodge every time while laughing his ass off

"Jerk" she muttered under her breath. He made to place it on his lips and she quickly jumped on his back, trying to wiggle it out of his grasp

"aish, Woo Bin-ah save me from her, she is crazy" he cried out making the others in the room laugh

He shifted his body sideways for her to fall off but she smirked victoriously at his unsuccessful attempts.

"get down now you circus monkey" he whined

"give me back my chocolate you chocolate thief"

They both struggled until they landed on the couch.

He landed right on top her and she felt her breathing become more irregular, until she saw him smirk before plopping the chocolate in his mouth.

"Noooo!" she screamed and he just laughed. Jerk.

"that tasted divine he said smacking his lips" and she just grabbed a throw pillow to hit him, making him chuckle

"hey don't sulk. You could still have it you know" he said with a suggestive wink while she just glared at him

"I mean it. it's still here in my mouth. If you want, it's all yours. Straight out of my mouth, it would be even more delicious"

Heavens knows she would be lying if she said she doesn't feel the urge to give in to the temptation of kissing those perfectly puckered lips senseless

' _self-control Chu Ga eul'_ she repeated like a mantra

"annoying" she managed to say in a clear voice as she shoved him away. He wanted to say something but the ringing of his phone stopped him

Ga eul felt a wave of something she never thought she'd feel as she saw the caller ID. Jealousy. She managed to brush it away, or was it hide it away and instead mouthed

"speaker or I would scream so loudly during the course of the call"

Yi Jung chuckled but placed it on speaker anyway. Immediately, a gentle female voice floated into her ears

"hey Yi Jung-ah"

' _Yi Jung-ah? Now she is just trying to show off their fondness'_

She shook her head to erase the thought

"hey Eun Jae, sup" Yi Jung replied with a smile.

' _you don't get to make him smile like that too bit_"_

She smacked herself mentally before she finished that thought

"great. I just made the design you taught me, and I didn't mess it up. I am so happy" Eun Jae squealed in delighted

' _are you really happy, or pretending to be?'_ Ga eul thought wryly before shaking her head. What was wrong with her?

But Yi Jung was oblivious to her mental battle as he smiled happily and said

"really? That's awesome Eun Jae-ah"

"yes. And I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Thanks a lot Yi Jung-ah"

"no biggie, what are friends for?"

' _friends? Well that's all you will ever be. But I am the best friend, the number one'_

Now she really cringed at her own thoughts. Her name should be changed to 'possessive' instead.

"still, thanks a lot. So, lunch or dinner?"

"what?"

Eun Jae chuckled and said "I want to show my gratitude to you Yi Jung-ah. So tomorrow, my treat. Lunch or dinner?"

"oh" Yi Jung said with a small laugh

"come on, please" Eun Jae said, dragging the last word

' _don't play the cute game on him girlie'_ Ga eul thought bitterly

"ok. Dinner" he said with a small smile

Ga eul just tried to pull off her best version of a smile as she noticed Yi Jung stare at her.

She didn't even notice when the call ended because she was too busy thinking about her messed up love life

"that Eun Jae sure is an interesting girl" she heard Yi Jung say, bringing her out of her thoughts

"oh yeah' she responded, managing a smile

Maybe this was for the best. Eun Jae wasn't so bad now that's she thought about it, and besides Yi Jung could never be hers. She felt her heart sink but she still smiled as she said

"you know Eun Jae is actually pretty and she is nice too"

"yeah she is?" Yi Jung responded casually

Ga eul nudged him at the side "you see. You love pottery, she loves pottery. You are the typical bad boy, she is a nice girl, and in all the love stories, the nice girl makes the bad boy Romeo. You see? You both totally have all the signs of 'relationship goals'"

"you know I won't always be your number one girl, I'd get married to Jun Ho soon and all. So, you would need someone too"

Yi Jung let out a dry laugh before saying

"so, you don't want me to get in the way of your perfect love story with Jun Ho so you are doing the next best thing. Fixing me up with the first nice chick, right?'

"that's not what I meant" she replied, her eyes hurt

He hated this, he hated himself for feeling like this. But ever since he found out of Ga eul's marriage, he had felt the need to hear her voice more, to see her more, to be near her more. Because even if he doesn't admit it, he is scared of her leaving him all alone. And her words now, just fanned the flames, it was as though she just wanted to relegate him to the background.

But he couldn't help himself from saying "really? Because it sure sounded like what you meant"

"why are you getting all angry about this?" Ga eul asked angrily

"angry? Now I am angry because I am saying the truth, right?" he retorted just as loudly

"you are impossible. You know what, I would be the bigger person and walk away" she sprang from the couch and headed to the door, ignoring the gang who were all staring at her.

Yi Jung sighed and ruffled his hair. He didn't mean to blow off but he just couldn't bear the thought of Ga eul pushing him to the curb.

He felt a tender hand rest on his shoulder

"I messed up, didn't I?" he asked without looking up

"but you can still fix your mess if you want to" Jae Kyung said with a small smile

Yi Jung's face immediately lit up

"thanks Jae Kyung-ah, you are a genius" he said kissing her cheeks, earning a smile from her.

As he ran out of the room, he could make out Woo Bin's rant of how he was the only one who could kiss his girlfriend.

He just smiled and shook his head

Ga eul marched on, oblivious to the discomfort of her bodyguards who just scratched the back of their necks awkwardly as she ranted on

"he thinks he is the only one who can get mad? Well news flash, I can get mad too. He is always so annoying. Did he have to blow off like that? Besides I_"

Her rant was cut off as she collided with someone

"oh, I am so sorry sir" she said to the older man who just threw her a smile and said

"it's ok dear"

"still, I am sorry"

"it's really fine. But please, I need your help. You know So Yi Jung, don't you?"

"Yi Jung-ah?" she asked totally missing the amused smile that crossed the man's face

"yes, he is a member of the F4. I am trying to locate the F4 lounge but I am having difficulty doing so"

"oh" was all she said, staring quizzically at the man. He dressed exquisitely. She knew expensive designer clothes when she saw them

The man must have noticed her gaze because he smiled and said "I am actually his dad"

"you are Yi Jung's dad?" she asked, her mouth almost hanging open

The man simply nodded with a smile

"do you know where I can find the lounge?"

It was only when she heard his question that she regained herself and said

"oh yeah, I'd take you there right now" and the man nodded gratefully

"ha, there he is" she said as she turned around. But looking at him, she could not help but wonder if that was really Yi Jung.

His eyes were icy and cold and his lips were drawn in a tight line as he stared at the man in front of Ga eul.

Ga eul was no genius, but she could sense the bad blood brewing between them, and all she could do was stare from father to son.

 **A/N: hey guys. Uh-oh, someone sure isn't excited to see daddy. What are your thoughts on this chapter? And yeah, what do you think would happen next. Do let me know.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews, it means a lot. Love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter 16: friendship and romance**

Yi Jung smiled as he caught sight of Ga Eul, he had a smile on his face as he made to approach her but he stopped dead on his tracks on seeing who she was talking to. His dad.

He stared icily at the man who fathered him. He was still staring at him when Ga eul turned and caught sight of him.

"ha, there he is" he heard her say with a bright smile on her face which quickly turned to confusion on seeing his facial expression.

"son" he heard his father say as he made to hug him

"don't you dare touch me" he said before his dad hugged him

"Jungie I_"

"don't call me that. Only my mother is allowed to call me that" he responded in the same cold tone

His father looked down ashamedly before smiling and saying

"I missed you"

"you sure had a lot of time on your plate to miss me. Because I did not even spare you a thought"

"you still despise me, don't you?" his dad said with a sad smile

"have you given me any reason not to?" he retorted

"I know what I did in the past was wrong but give me a chance to make it up to you. I know no excuse is good enough, but still, just hear me out, don't shut me out like this"

"who shut who out? You shut us out, you shut mum out, what about Yoo Na? Do you know how I feel whenever she asks 'where is daddy? 'am I the reason daddy isn't coming home?', 'does daddy love me?', 'would dad come back home if I leave? 'when is daddy coming back?'. How do I tell her that her father is nothing but a selfish person who uses others for his own benefits and discards them when he has no more use for them? How do I?" he screamed

He just couldn't hold it back anymore, all the emotions inside him where churning. How could his father face him as though nothing happened? And still expect him to just go all daddy-son hugs with him. He couldn't contain the anger but also the hurt.

"Yi Jung-ah_" his dad started but he cut him off by saying

"if you really are my father, then do this one thing for me. Don't ever show your face in front of me again" he brushed past his father and walked past him, pretending not to notice the tears that hung in his father's eyes.

Ga eul watched Yi Jung leave, she watched the unshed tears in his eyes as he walked past her. She looked from his father to his retreating figure. Not sparing another thought, she bowed to the older man before she raced after Yi Jung, not minding her bodyguards who were running behind her

Yi Jung walked on, trying his best to keep his tears from falling. He felt like he was back in that dark tunnel in his life. Then he heard her

"Yi Jung-ah" she called out and he could tell she was running because her words came out unsteadily and he could make out her footsteps. So, he quickened his pace.

He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially her, he didn't want her to see him at his lowest state. Not her, he could even bear it if someone else saw him, but not her, he didn't want her to see him crumble. But that was definitely what only he wanted because next thing he knew, Ga eul had ran and double crossed him, and now she was staring at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yi Jung-ah_" she started

"leave me alone Ga eul-yang" he said, making to brush past her but she held onto his arm

"wait, why do you want this alone? When I feel down you are always there by me so why should I leave you now that you need me" she retorted, her voice angry.

He should have known, Ga eul and her hot headedness.

"I don't need you. And you don't owe me anything so no use in staying with me. Just go" and with that, he shook his arm away from her grip and walked off.

But trust his ever-persistent Ga eul-yang to not let him off so easily. She ran and stood in front of him, again

"you dummy, who says I want to stay by your side because I am indebted to you? I want to stay with you"

"but why? I don't want you to see me like this Ga eul-ah" he said, letting his walls crumble, his voice dropping to almost a whisper

Ga Eul cupped his face and said "I want to be with you Yi Jung-ah, I don't care if you push me away but I will be here by your side because there's nowhere else I want to be, just with you"

And that did it, he held her in a tight hug, he held on fast as though clinging to dear life.

"I am right here Yi Jung-ah, right here" she said, patting his back

"come with me" Ga eul said after they pulled away from their hug. She pulled him with her and he just followed her with an amused smile.

They ended up in front of his car and he just stared at her quizzically. She threw him a smile and outstretched her hand

"are you asking for a dance in the parking lot?" he asked with a sly smile and she just chuckled and said

"no, silly, your car keys"

"oh" he said with a small smile as he handed her the keys

She faced her bodyguards and said "I'd be going off with him"

"but young mistress, we can't let you out of our sight" one said

"yes, young mistress, the boss said not to let you go off" the other added

Ga eul sighed and took out her phone. After two rings, her dad picked up

"hello princess"

"you love me, don't you" she said in her best dramatic voice

"of course, sweetie, I do. Tell me, what's going"

She smiled victoriously as he heard her dad go into panic mode.

"well if you love me you'd want to see me alive"

"baby what are you saying?"

"I am saying, I would jump off a bridge if you don't ask my bodyguards to leave me be"

Her dad chuckled and said "sweetie stop exaggerating"

"really? Well think that when you see the headlines tomorrow 'Blue stone heiress jumps off a bridge because she was suffocated with having her two hefty bodyguards monitoring her every move'. I bet you'd like that?"

"but princess_" her dad started

"fine dad, do what you want, whatever you want is what I'll do after all, my opinion doesn't count at all, I know" she said in her best sober voice

She saw Yi Jung shake his head with an amused smile

"no princess you know that's not true" her dad protested

"it's fine dad. I'll do whatever you want. Bye"

"no! Ok, give them the phone" she cheered inwardly as she handed her bodyguards the phone

After a few seconds later, they handed the phone back to her and bowed

"we shall take our leave now young mistress" they said before walking away

"you are something else Chu Ga eul" Yi Jung said with a smile

She shrugged with a smile

Holding out the door of his passenger seat, she said "get in boss"

Yi Jung gave an amused laugh before saying "now what are you up to?"

"you are my boss for the day. Whatever you want is what I'll do"

"whatever?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"don't get horny bossy. Now get in" she said still holding the door open

"aish, I feel like the employee" he said as he slid in and she just smiled before going over to the driver seat

"do you always follow traffic rules?" she asked as she got in and he just gave her a confused expression before saying

"well most times"

She smirked and said "I see" before hitting the brakes

"wee hoo" she screamed as she drove on insanely

"Chu Ga eul, at least let me call my mum and Yoo Na to tell them my final words" he said as he watched the buildings zoom past them

"chill Yi Jung-ah. Life is too short to spend it worrying and thinking. Just live for the moment" she said with a smile, making him smile too

"you are crazy Chu Ga eul" he said with a smile

She just smiled as she made a crazy turn along the bend

"that was…Insane, let's do it again" he said excitedly, making her smile too

"sure" she responded as she did the same through the next bend

"yeah" he screamed making her laugh

He stared at her and they both laughed

"you see, sometimes you just need to scream it all out"

Yi Jung stared at Chu Ga eul as he heard her words, he didn't just view her as his best friend, nor as his number one girl, but he viewed her as something more, something which scared him to even admit.

But even if he couldn't admit it at the moment, he could at least enjoy this moment with her, his Ga eul-yang.

Ga eul was surprised when they pulled over at his studio. Yi Jung had taken over the driving soon after, he had been so excited through their adrenaline-filled drive.

"come on" he said, pulling her inside

She just followed along, with no objections what so ever.

"tea?" he asked, and she nodded

A few minutes later, they were both settled on the chairs, sipping their tea

"my dad left when Yoo Na was three"

Ga eul knew he just needed to express himself so she let him continue

"he and my mum had a love marriage. Love" he emphasized the last word bitterly and she reached out and squeezed his hand which earned a small smile from him.

"my mum loved him a lot, or no loves him because she still does. To her, he is her one true love. And dad knowing that always took advantage of it, he would sleep around with girls half his age or less"

Ga eul had to control herself from cursing Yi Jung's dad in her head. Se Mi was such a nice woman, how could he do that to her? And Yoo Na was so young then.

"but you know the worst part, my mum would never complain, not that she didn't know but she never complained. She let him have his way all his time. She loved him after all. Love"

"she didn't want to lose him so she took it all because of the same goddamn love. She stayed deriving herself of the respect of a wife because of that love of hers which dad made sure to misuse. And then one time, she caught him with her friend's daughter. They had an argument, a big one. Then the next day, dad packed his things and said he was leaving. You know the worst part, mum groveled at his feet begging him to stay. She begged the man who had taken advantage of her so many times to stay. Why? Because of love" Yi Jung said, not minding that his voice was rising with every sentence

Ga eul didn't know what to say, she wanted to hug him and remove every bad memory from him but she knew she couldn't, so she stayed still, with tear filled eyes as she stared at his eyes which was full of pain

"do you know what he said to mum? He said he felt ashamed of taking advantage of her love. He said he was too ashamed to face his children, he said he couldn't keep hurting her, hurting us, so he had to leave. He asked that mum divorce him and be free of all the pain but my mum_"

His voice cracked a bit but he managed to steady it and continued "but my mum said she would never give him a divorce, she said she would wait for him to come back to her because he was her one true love. And she has done so for 7 whole years, all alone with that one thought, that my dad would return to her soon"

"she has bound herself in a self-imposed prison. She has bounded herself to my dad alone. For her love, she has become a prisoner in her own jail. That's why to me, love is bondage"

"love makes one lose sense of reason. Love made her what she is today. A woman blindly waiting for love. And it's all my dad's fault. I hate him Ga eul-yang, but what I hate the most is that I hate him as much as I love him. He was always such a good father to me, to Yoo Na, but I can't forget what he did to my mum. I just can't"

Ga eul couldn't hold herself anymore. She sprang from her seat and held him in her arms like a baby

"let it out Yi Jung-ah" she said soothingly and he held tightly to her, she felt her hands get wet with his tears

"I know it sounds selfish, but I am glad your parents met and got married because it brought Yoo Na and it brought you to me. If they hadn't met, I would never have met you, never would have had you in my life. And I don't know how that sort of life would have seemed because to me, you are one of the best things that ever happened in my life"

Yi Jung felt his breath hitch. He looked at Ga eul and cleared strands of hair from her face. God knows how much he loved having her in his life.

He chuckled and said "that sounds like a love confession. Too bad you didn't say it front of the press"

She chuckled and hit his shoulder, making them both laugh.

"cupcake, you can stop checking me out already. You can have a taste of this if you want" he said with a wink as he gestured to himself

Gosh, when did she become captain obvious. She thought she was subtly checking him out but she obviously wasn't. But don't blame her, he looked so hot when he was working. The way he concentrated on the piece made her jealous, she wished he was staring at her, concentrating deeply at her, molding her_

Ok, that came out wrong.

"I wasn't checking you out dummy. I was looking at the piece, it's really nice" ok, she meant the part about the piece being nice but we all know the truth about the checking him out part.

"I'd go make us something to eat" she said, getting up from where she was sitting all this while

Yi Jung however just laughed his ass off

"really? What would you make? Cake?" he asked before laughing again and she just threw him a playful glare

"something exquisite dummy" she said before flipping her hair and going off

She heard Yi Jung ooh behind her and she just chuckled

When she returned with the food, Yi Jung was done with the piece. She guessed he was in his room and so she headed there.

She found him lying on the bed with his eyes closed. He looked so serene and peaceful as she watched him. She placed the food on a stool around and sat on the bed

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"your hands are softer than my mum's" she heard him say and she gasped

He chuckled and sat up

"so, what'd you make? Or should I rather say what did you break?" he asked with a playful smile

She placed her hand dramatically over her chest and said "your little faith in my cooking skills disheartens me"

"and me as well, for all I know this might be my last meal on earth" he muttered and she threw a pillow at him making him laugh

"this is totally good. Promise" she said smiling and he just nodded while trying to contain a laugh

She placed the tray in front of him and said "I present to you 'ramen with some vegetables I saw in your kitchen which is totally edible'. Enjoy" making both she and Yi Jung laugh

Yi Jung had enjoyed the ramen though. He had insisted on feeding her too, not that she minded. She didn't mind doing anything with him. Well, not anything though, anything but not everything. Ok, she just sounds crazy now.

He had shown her some of his childhood photos which made her laugh her ass off. In all, she had a great time. He dropped her off at home and she skipped inside with a happy smile.

Yi Jung lay on his bed that night with just one thought on his mind. Chu Ga Eul. He smiled as he looked at a picture of her

"Ga eul-yang, why are you making me desire something I can never have?" he asked to no one in particular as he stared at her smiling face in the picture

The week had been really busy for Ga eul. It was all shopping and more shopping. Her engagement dress unsurprisingly had been ordered from a famous designer in Paris. But she insisted on shopping on her own, just to get the engagement shopping experience.

So, it was her and the girls, raiding the most expensive designer stores in the city. There were times where the girls would ask her strange questions like if she was happy with her engagement?

Did she look unhappy? Her parents sure didn't feel that way, they were so excited about the engagement

But she wanted to be happy, she wanted to try and make this engagement work. She owed it to her parents, to Jun Ho, to his family. What if she loved Yi Jung? He didn't believe in love, he was scared to love and the chances of him loving her back wasn't sure.

Today was finally the day of her engagement. She just stayed still as the gazillion stylists dolled her up. This was it, there was no turning back. This was the life she chose. But still, a small part of her hoped Yi Jung would tell her he loves her too and maybe ask that she breaks off the engagement. Stupid, right?

"hey man, you aren't ready?" Woo Bin said plopping on the bed beside Yi Jung

"I was just about to" he answered

"hey Yi Jung-ah, are you happy about Ga eul's engagement?"

He stiffened at Ji Hoo's questions but managed a smile as he pulled out his blue suit

"why won't I be? Ga eul is my best friend, I am happy for her"

"really? do you believe that?" Jun Pyo asked staring pointedly at him

He sighed and dropped the suit

"no, I don't. I don't and it's driving me crazy" he said face palming himself

"why not?"

"I don't know" he answered Ji hoo

"Yi Jung-ah, we have known you all our lives. But we have never seen you as happy as you are whenever you are with Ga eul or whenever you talk about her. You care a lot about her and I am not talking platonic here. I see how you stare at her when you think no one is looking" Woo Bin said patting his back

"you may not want to admit it but you have fallen in love with Ga eul" Jun Pyo said in his ever-honest way

He stared at his friends wordlessly

"I can't love Ga eul-yang, I can't love" he said

"why? because of what happened with your dad?" Ji Hoo asked

"I just can't love. I know I like Ga eul as more than a friend, I know I feel so happy whenever I am with her but I can't give her what she wants. She is a romantic, to her, she wants a guy who'd be able to tell her he loves her and I am not that guy. I am still struggling with these feelings. What do I tell her 'hey Ga eul-yang, I can't tell you it's love yet, and I may never tell you, but just know that I am so damn attracted to you. And now, I am sure it's more than attraction, I want to be with you every time and I am happy when I am with you so please just stay with me'. Is that it?"

The guys just looked at him, not knowing what to respond

"so, what would you do? Would you be happy seeing her getting engaged to some other guy?" Woo Bin asked

"I don't know. I don't know. Maybe these feelings will vanish soon, maybe am I just mixing up friendship with romance, I don't know. But I know feelings can change so who knows? I might just get over mine soon"

Ok, even he was unsure of what he said and his friends made no effort to hide that they felt the same way. But thankfully, they dropped the topic

The engagement party was really magnificent. Everything in the hall was top class. What else would one expect from one of the richest families in the entire country?

He had mingled with a few people and made small talk so now, he was just here standing with the bickering pair, So eun and Ji Hoo.

He spotted Jun Ho and the latter gave him a wave with a wide smile from across the room and he managed to respond with a smile.

He could not help but think of how fortunate Jun Ho was, he would marry Ga eul and be with her as much as he wants

"hey Yi Jung-ah, the emcee just announced Ga eul's entry" Jan Di said, pulling him out of his thoughts

And it was then he saw her, she loved ethereal in her flowing gold gown, her hair was held in a loop waterfall braid and her face held a smile which he knew was a nervous one. But only he knew, something about that thought excited him.

As he watched her descend the stairs, he felt his heart do a summersault and then her eyes caught his and she smiled, that sincere smile of hers. And right there and then, he felt it.

Whatever things he said earlier were long forgotten because as he felt his heart beat rapidly, he knew his feelings for this Chu Ga eul would never vanish. So, he smiled back, and at that moment, it was just them in the room.

 **A/N: hey guys. Aww, seems someone is finally coming to terms with his feelings. So, what were your thoughts on this chapter? Do let me know**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews, really thanks. Y'all take care.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter seventeen: feelings and decisions**

Ga eul felt her heart pounding wildly. She was in the spotlight. And yeah, literally because a spotlight really was placed on her as she descended the stairs. She managed a smile despite being a nervous wreck. The hall was crowded and according to what her mum told her, they had a guest list of 850. She looked to the side and found the girls giving her wide smiles while the guys just gave her thumb ups.

Then she saw him, he looked strikingly handsome in his navy-blue suit. She could not help but smile as her eyes caught his and she was thrilled when he responded with a smile of his own.

She looked forward to find Jun Ho in a cream tux he also looked super handsome, he had a wide smile on his face too. Too bad his smile couldn't do the same things Yi Jung's did to her.

He outstretched an arm to her and she placed hers in it with a smile. She looked to the crowd hoping to catch Yi Jung again but a minister and his wife approached she and Jun ho and thus began the whole tiring process of 'mingling'

"Ga eul-ah you look mind blowing tonight" Jan Di commented as she came to hug Ga eul

"aww thanks girlfriend. You look awesome too. I bet Jun Pyo is trying to keep it in his pants because that red dress is so damn sexy"

Jan Di blushed while the others laughed

"Ga eul-ah" was all So Eun said as she hugged her. No words were needed between them, they have been best friends since forever. They could converse without having to say a word

"and that leaves me. Come here gorgeous" Jae Kyung said before pulling her into a hug and Ga eul just chuckled

"thanks girls. You are the best"

She heard some awkward coughs behind her and she smiled as she saw the F3

"and we aren't the best?" Ji Hoo asked in mock anger and Ga eul just laughed before going to hug them as well.

"Yi Jung had to speak with some dignitaries. His mum was not able to make it to the engagement because she had a business trip. So, he has to discuss some things with them in her place" Woo Bin said as though reading her mind.

"oh" was all she said. She was about to say something else when she saw Jun Ho approach.

"uhm guys. Let me introduce you to my_" but she never got to finish as So Eun exclaimed

"Jun Ho-oppa"

"So Eun-ah" he responded in equal excitement and next thing they were hugging each other, oblivious to the death glares Ji Hoo was throwing Jun Ho.

"So eun-ah, you look stunning tonight"

"thanks, oppa" So Eun responded with a smile

If Ji Hoo was a cartoon, Ga eul was sure that by now, his eyes would be shooting arrows at Jun Ho.

So, Ga eul decided to step in before Ji Hoo murdered Jun Ho a thousand times over with his eyes

"so, guys. This is my fiancée, Lee Jun Ho"

A string of 'hi' and 'nice to meet you' came from the gang

"and Jun Ho-ah, these are my friends, Ha Jae Kyung and her boyfriend Song Woo Bin"

Jae Kyung smiled at Jun Ho while Woo Bin extended his and for a handshake

"if you hurt her I'd break your bones" he said with a smile and Jun Ho chuckled and said

"trust me, I won't"

"good" Woo Bin said, patting his back as though he didn't just threaten to render his bones broken

"ok, and this is Geum Jan Di and her boyfriend Gu Jun Pyo"

Jun Pyo was subtler with Jun Ho but the warning glares could not be missed. Jan Di however, offered Jun Ho a warm smile

"and this here is Yoon Ji Hoo"

Ji Hoo managed a smile. Thankfully and surprisingly, his handshake with Jun Ho wasn't awkward at all. Well except for the fact that Ji Hoo seemed to be crushing Jun Ho's bones with his iron grip.

Jun Ho and the guys made small talk. Well mostly him and Jun Pyo, then Woo Bin chirped in from timed to time. The girls however were obviously under his charm.

Jae Kyung had mouthed to Ga eul how Jun ho was a hottie and she just chuckled. Yeah, Jun Ho was really handsome.

The time for their couple dance came and she and Jun Ho took to the dance floor

"Ga eul-ah, are you happy with our engagement?" he asked, and for a second, she froze

"yeah. You?"

"yeah" he responded with a smile and what followed was comfortable silence as they danced. Their dance was comfortable but formal. It wasn't how she imagined dancing with one's fiancée should feel.

After the music ended, another one started. That was when she heard his voice

"excuse me, may I have this dance with her?" he asked Jun Ho who nodded with a smile

"sure man. Ga eul-ah, I'd just be with our parents" Jun Ho said before walking away

"hey there" he said with a smile as he placed his hands on hers. Ga Eul however, just grinned foolishly.

"where were you?" she asked as they swayed slowly

"somewhere" he said with a sly smile

"have I told you that you look irresistible tonight" he said as he let his hand run through the deep cut of her dress making shivers run through her spine.

But she still managed to say "no, but you have sure let me know you are such a horny bunny"

He chuckled and said "ouch. That hurt. You totally tarnished my innocent reputation"

"innocent my ass" she retorted

"well you have a pretty nice ass" he said which earned a death glare from her

"I was just saying" he said with his oh-so-innocent smile

"Ga eul-yang" he said still holding her

"yeah"

"I like you a lot"

She felt her heart do a double turn, well this wasn't exactly what she imagined but it was getting there

"so, don't forget me when you get married, ok?" He added. And that was all it took for her heart to sink like the titanic

"aww, look who's going all emotional on me. Don't worry, we're secret lovers, remember? Marriage won't stop us"

She was thankful to the heavens that her voice was still able to maintain some humor and not betray her true emotions

Yi Jung laughed and said "see, I knew you got it in you"

Yi Jung had been watching Ga Eul all evening, he had seen when she was interacting with some set of boring dignitaries. He had seen when she was introducing the gang to Jun Ho and he had watched her first dance with him.

But as the music drew to its end, his legs led him to dance floor. Dancing with her was both pleasure and torture, the feel of her skin against his intoxicated him. He didn't know when the words 'I like you a lot' slipped out of his mouth.

He could have sworn he saw a flash of hope in her eyes but he dismissed it as his imagination. Realizing himself, he quickly added the next part. Trust Ga eul to make light of it and he was glad she did because his heart was beating crazily and he had no idea what to say next. Seriously, these feelings were killing him.

He wanted to say something more but the song ended and he heard Ga eul's father say

"good evening everyone. Well, I am so happy that you all are present here to witness this momentous event. I am very happy about this engagement. Who wouldn't? My little princess is getting married to such a well-mannered boy, it's a joy for every parent to see their children move forward with their lives"

"little princess? I am an adult for crying out loud" Ga eul muttered beside him and he just grinned

"but I am glad that our children are taking this bold new leap in their lives. Marriage after which they would move to the states to carry out the businesses from there_"

Yi Jung knew more was being said by Ga eul's father but at that moment, his brain froze. The only thing that rung through it was the fact that Ga eul would be leaving. He looked at Ga Eul and she looked surprised. She wanted to open her mouth to say something but her dad beat her to it

"Ga eul sweetie, Jun Ho dear, come on stage please"

She stared at him one last time before heading to the stage. He watched as Jun Ho gave her a hand as she climbed the stage. He watched as Jun Ho placed his arm around her and she smiled. He watched as Ga eul's father proposed a toast and she raised her glass, he watched as she took a drink then gave her father an awkward smile. But he was frozen.

He didn't notice his friends had come to stand beside him until he felt Jun Pyo give his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"if you don't tell her now, you would lose her forever" he heard Woo Bin whisper before giving him a pat on the back and walking away to dance with Jae Kyung.

Ga Eul couldn't believe what was going on. She saw her dad talking with some dignitaries but she wouldn't let that stop her

"excuse me" she said with her best good-mannered smile

"may I borrow him for a minute?" she asked and the dignitaries nodded. Not like she needed their permission at the moment because even if they said 'no', she would have still pulled her dad away.

"what was that for?" she asked as they went out of earshot from the party

"what?" her dad asked with his oh-so-innocent smile.

"The states? We didn't talk about this. I am the one going but I had no idea what so ever. I had to find out the same way the other guests did. That's not fair dad. You should have told me, if you had, I wouldn't feel like a guest in my own engagement"

"I am so sorry princess. But I thought you knew. I mean Jun Ho has been expanding the business in the states for a while now. And I also know you're more than fit to start handling some things in our business as well. And the states would be a good opportunity to do that. You could oversee our branches there and also use that opportunity to learn practically. And you and Jun Ho would be able to stay in the same country. It's like killing 3 birds with one stone" her dad replied matter of factly.

"well before you threw the stone, you should have at least informed me" she said, her voice softer than her earlier attacking mode.

"I know baby. But I just thought you wouldn't mind. You aren't mad, are you?"

She wasn't mad, she was more of sad than mad. So, she managed a smile and nodded

"I know you are sad because you would miss your friends but you can always come visit them whenever you want and they can too" her dad said hugging her.

She was glad he was hugging her because now, he couldn't see the tears that hung in her eyes. She would miss her friends but what about him? She won't be able to see him, to play around with him, to ruffle his hair, to feel him.

But maybe this was for the best, maybe what she needed was a new lease on life. And truthfully, going to the states would offer just that. But what about this life she had now? Her thoughts were driving her insane.

After talking to her dad, she wanted to join the party when she felt someone hold her hand

"Jun Ho-ah" she said with a small smile

"Ga eul-ah, come with me"

The desperate look in his eyes made her follow him to the garden. He looked nervous. She had known Jun Ho for 7 years and she had never seen him nervous.

She didn't say anything and waited for him to talk which seemed far from happening anytime soon.

But then, he finally said

"Ga eul-ah, this is all new to me, I don't really know how to get it out but I have to"

By now her interest was piqued and she just rested her gaze on his.

Yi Jung sat at the bar sipping a cocktail. He didn't want to drink tonight, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself with all the emotions inside of him.

As he sat there, all he could think of was Ga eul, and her father's words kept replaying in his head. Ga Eul was leaving? Leaving the country, leaving him.

' _if you don't tell her now, you'll lose her forever'_

Those words of Woo Bin kept haunting him. And then it struck him. Woo Bin was right, he wasn't just going to let Ga eul go off like that. He might not be able to say the 3 words she longs to hear but he can at least try to express how he felt.

He sprang up from the chair and looked through the crowd, but she was nowhere there. He weaved his way past people as he looked for her.

He almost collided with someone on the way

"I am so_" he started

"it's fine Yi Jung-ah" it was only then he noticed it was So eun.

"where are you going in such a rush?" she asked with an amused smile

He smiled back "to stop being an idiot" he replied

"I assume that means Ga eul" she said with a sly smile

He laughed nervously. So eun really was smart. She chuckled and said

"it's ok. Honestly speaking, I am secretly rooting for you. She isn't in the hall you should check outside"

He nodded but before he left he gave her a hug "thanks So eun-ah. And if Ji Hoo asks, I never hugged you. I don't want to lose my life at such a young age" he said before running off, leaving a laughing So Eun

Ga eul looked at Jun Ho, the suspense was killing her

"Jun Ho-ah, what are you saying?"

He seemed to take a deep breath before saying

"Ga eul-ah, you know the first time we met, I saw you as a cute and lovable child"

"oh" was all she could say

"but as we got to spend more time together, I liked you more and always felt the need to protect you. Because to me, you were always that little girl who would hide her face in my chest whenever a horror scene pops up"

She just smiled and said "in my defense, I wasn't scared, I just wanted to make you feel like a hero"

Jun Ho chuckled, catching her lie.

"as time went by, I loved you a lot. To me, you were so innocent, so delicate. And I guess that was the problem because despite the years that rolled by, you were still that sweet little kiddo in my eyes"

Ga eul didn't know what to say. So, she chose the next best option, to not say anything at all

"you were always around me, hovering over me, loving me and I guess I felt comfortable with that, too comfortable. I knew you liked me and I knew you would always forgive me whatever I did, so it was always easy to cancel dates and what not. I knew it was you, and it was me, so hence, you would forgive me. I was a real jerk"

"you sure were" Ga eul responded matter of factly and Jun Ho just chuckled before continuing

"but all that changed this last time I came back. I realized you weren't just my little Ga eul anymore who depended on me for everything, you had other people you cared about too. You became a woman in my eyes Ga eul-ah. Gone was that Chu Ga eul who would be all giddy on our date, but you even walked out on it to attend to other things. You didn't hover around me anymore as well. You who used to nag me about our wedding and all, you didn't even jump around when our parents announced our wedding"

"I realized times have changed, you have changed. You are not my kiddo, you yourself told me that. You have become a real woman Ga eul-ah, and I was too stuck up in the past that I didn't realize it"

Ga eul stared at Jun Ho, she would be lying if she says she wasn't surprised at all he told her. But the real surprise came when he said

"I know all I have done in the past, I haven't been treating you the way you ought to be treated, you deserved to be loved, not platonic love here, but like real love between a man and a woman. And I promise to do just that because I have realized that I love you Chu Ga eul, I want to be there for you as your man. And I know I never asked right, I never did anything right but now I want to start doing it one step at a time"

"I promise to be the best fiancée there can ever be if you let me" he said with those beautiful eyes of his bursting with hope

Ga Eul had prayed for a moment like this all her life and now it was happening. But why did she wish it was a certain bunny telling her this now instead of Jun Ho.

' _that's why to me, love is bondage'_

She could not help but remember Yi Jung's words. Could someone with such thoughts ever be able to love her back? And what about Jun Ho who she has loved for almost half her life?

Loved not love. Her heart sank at that thought. But she loved him once, she could love him again, right? But even to her, that thought seemed ridiculous. But how would she know for sure if she doesn't give it a shot?

"Ga eul-ah" Jun ho called and she remembered then that she has still not given him an answer

Her thoughts were killing her, her heart was failing her and now she just needed to clear all the questions in her head.

So, staring Jun Ho she said "Jun Ho-ah, I need to do this if I want to gain my sanity back"

"what?" he asked

Yi Jung had been looking all around for Ga eul, he finally found her in the garden. He was about to approach her but saw that she was with Jun Ho. He figured he could just excuse her from Jun Ho so he marched on.

But he stopped in his tracks when he heard Jun Ho say

"I promise to be the best fiancée there can ever be if you let me"

He stared at Ga eul, she wasn't blushing, but there was a tenderness in her eyes as she stared at Jun Ho

She didn't respond for a while and Yi Jung didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. But she really did seem to be in thought

Jun ho called out her name, he guessed the nervousness must have been eating Jun Ho

He could not deny he felt a burst of hope when Ga Eul said nothing. He always imagined she would jump at an offer like this from Jun Ho. But her hesitation might mean there could be a chance for him.

But then he heard her say "Jun Ho-ah, I need to do this if I want to gain my sanity back"

And then, she grabbed Jun ho by the collar and kissed him. Yi Jung had never known what it felt like to feel your world crumbling but he sure did now. He watched with hurt-filled eyes as she kissed Jun Ho. He turned away from the pair and walked away as fast as he could.

' _my feelings for Chu Ga eul would disappear, they have to disappear, I would make them disappear'_ and with that thought, he walked away.

 **A/N: hey guys? A super-duper fast update, right? I know. I want to get this story over with as soon as possible. You guys are great but I have lots of plans from next week and if I leave this story, I won't come back to it a while. And by a while I mean six months, probably more. So, I am staying up late, trying to get it over with.**

 **I would have abandoned it for a while but I have promised my kid sister I'd get it over with. Believe me, you don't want to be at the receiving end of a sulking 15year-old. Anyway, I would be updating fast from now on. The story is slowly approaching it's end.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews, really, thanks. Y'all take care.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter eighteen: damn resolves**

Ga eul let go of Jun Ho's collars and stared at him wide-eyed

"Ga eul-ah" he said breathlessly. He was definitely surprised with the kiss. But it obviously was a pleasant surprise.

But she was far from feeling pleasant. She had gotten the answer to her question and it scared her

' _I don't love Lee Jun Ho. I_I love_Yi Jung'_

When she kissed Jun Ho, she did so to see how she would feel, but she felt nothing with that kiss, nothing. She had felt more with just a touch from Yi Jung but now, she felt nothing at all.

"I have to go" she said to Jun Ho, she didn't wait to hear his response before walking away

She had to find Yi Jung. She had to at least tell him how she felt, she owed that to herself and to him as well.

Yi Jung walked away from the party, he needed something to distract himself and the pretty girl in a black dress who was sending him flirtatious winks seemed good enough for a distraction.

"hey you" he said approaching her

"want to hook up?" he asked not caring to put any romantic gestures in his words. The girl smiled and said

"let me answer that properly" before shoving her tongue in his. The kiss was rough, no romance here, no feelings, in past times, he might have felt lust but now he felt nothing. All he felt was their lips moving roughly against each other

"Yi Jung-ah"

He could recognize that voice anywhere. So, looking to his side, he wasn't surprised to find Ga eul

He broke away from the kiss and managed a playful smile as he approached her

"wassup bestie"

Ga eul felt like her heart was being cut up into little tiny pieces as she saw Yi Jung shove his tongue down that girl's throat. Maybe it was her blind attempt to convince herself that perhaps it wasn't Yi Jung that made her call his name.

But sure enough, it was him, the way he bounced to her with his playful smile made her want to bury herself under gazillions of pillows. He wasn't surprised, he didn't even look the least bit uncomfortable about the fact that she caught him kissing another girl. But why should he? He was a Casanova, she was engaged, they weren't together or anything. But still, that romantic part of her wanted him to feel sorry that he was kissing another girl.

And then he had to say "wassup bestie"

That was it. That was all she was to him, his bestie. A large part of her wanted to hate him but a part of her knew he wasn't in the wrong. He did nothing wrong except being an amazing friend to her. How was he supposed to know of her feelings for him? But now, it was obvious that it's best that he never knows at all.

So, she smiled, thankful at her ability to hold back her tears

"she is hot. So, this is how your lust stories go? It's cool, just don't have sex on someone's car"

Yi Jung didn't know why but a silly part of him hoped that Ga Eul would be broken on seeing him with another girl, but she seemed just fine. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad. Well at least he knows one thing, and it's that there was no use for her to ever know about his feelings

He managed a chuckle and said

"don't worry cupcake. I'd have enough self-control till we get to my car"

Ga eul felt like crying at the moment. But she let out a smile and playfully hit his shoulder

"just use protection"

Great. Now she was breaking her heart herself

"aww, I have the most caring bestie in the world"

"you lucky perv" she said smiling

She made to leave, eager to just get away from here but Yi Jung held her arm.

He smiled and said "congrats on your engagement"

' _way to go Yi Jung'_ he thought wryly

But Ga eul pretended to think and said

"now that I think about it, I haven't gotten a hug from my favorite bunny"

He chuckled and said "come here cupcake" before enfolding her in his arms

She hugged him so tight, she never wanted to let go, but she had to, she needed to.

Yi Jung let Ga Eul's scent enfold him. He didn't want to let go but he had to. And this was the first step in letting go of his feelings.

So, he pulled away. He looked at Ga eul and smiled, an action she reciprocated.

"well that hottie is waiting. I got to go" he said

"ok. Have fun. I have to go back to the party" she responded with a small smile before going back in

He watched her go but he knew it was for the best.

"so, baby, we weren't done with_" the girl he was kissing earlier said

"I am no longer interested" he replied coldly as he brushed past her to his car.

A week has passed since Ga eul's engagement party from hell. Her life was just going by in a blur, she had made no effort to reach out to Yi Jung and he had done the same. She wanted to hurt over the fact that he wasn't reaching out to her but she consoled herself with the thought that it was for the best.

True to his word, Jun Ho had been making an effort to be the best fiancée a girl could ever ask for. He had gone away for a business trip again but he calls her every night. And he also sends her romantic good morning texts every day, something she found cute. But too bad, it wasn't enough to make her heart skip a beat for him.

She had made it an unspoken rule with the girls to not talk about Yi Jung. Whenever his name pops up in a conversation, she instantly diverts the topic.

She had been to the F4 lounge just once throughout the week and it was on a day Jae Kyung told her Yi Jung had late classes. She tried not to think of him but who was she kidding? She missed him crazily. But she was determined to keep her distance. She wasn't like the female leads in those cliché romance books who had eye bags from being away from their beloved, or who looked like 'woe'. She missed him dearly but that was for her alone to know. She had her friends and she enjoyed their company a lot. She was happy with them and they help to get her mind away from Yi Jung for a bit.

She had started driving around town with all her flashy cars. Everyone knew who she was so no need playing commoner anymore. She handed the keys of her Benz to one of the helpers as she stepped into the mansion. She was just returning from a sleepover at So Eun's. It was just like old times, painting each other's nails, sharing girly gist and all. Just this time, it was merrier as Jae Kyung and Jan Di were there as well. The duo had developed an instant likeness for So eun's parents. Who wouldn't? So eun's parents were so amazing.

Her parents had offered So Eun's father a job as the branch manger of their new branch which they opened in Seoul. They had also insisted that the family accept a brand-new penthouse as a gift from the company. So eun's parents were so thankful for it.

Her parents sure loved So eun's family, but she knew the position that was handed to Mr Park was of his own merit. The man was very hardworking and diligent.

So, that was the business her mum said she had to discuss with So eun's father. Her parents and surprises, she thought with a wry a smile.

Speaking of her parents, she could make out their voices as she entered the mansion.

It seemed they were on a call. Hearing the voices on the other line, she was more than certain that it was Jun Ho's parents.

She was smiling as she anticipated going to say hi to Jun Ho's parents but whatever smile she had wiped off as she heard her dad say

"yes Hong Chul. Now that things have gone our way, even I am happy. With your influence in Rome and my wealth, we would take over the city"

She could hear Jun Ho's father laugh, that kind of laugh between rich men when they were thinking about fattening their pockets all the more

"this alliance is indeed productive for us" she heard Jun Ho's mother say and her mum smiled and said

"of course, Jang Mi. We would start making plans soon. Now we could do that joint business we have always wanted to do. Just you and me

"once the marriage is done, we can now concentrate more on our plans" she heard Jun Ho's father say

Her dad laughed and said "sure, more wealth to us" and then they all laughed that same annoying laugh again

The call ended soon after that but Ga eul still stayed rooted to the same spot, her eyes brimming with tears. Her mum was the first to catch sight of her

"baby" she said shiftily

Her dad noticed her too and he gave a nervous smile "princess, are you just getting here?"

She looked from her parents. She had never felt more betrayed in her life than she did now

"no, I have been here a while" she answered calmly

"I have been here enough to hear you both treat me like a merchandise" she said her voice louder now

"baby I can exp_" her mum started but she raised a finger to stop her

"don't say a word. The both of you just used me. I always said to myself 'I have the best parents in the world, they'd do anything for me, anything' but I was wrong"

"I thought you allowed me to marry Jun Ho because I asked, because you love me, because you would do anything I ask"

"we love you princess, we do" her dad said. She ignored the hurt in his eyes and went on

"but I was wrong. You did that for your sake, for your money for what you'd gain. Even if I hadn't asked to marry Jun Ho, you would have still gotten us married anyway, because all you care about is what you'd gain"

By now tears were streaming freely down her cheeks but she was too far gone to care

"no baby, that's not true" her mum said. Tears were also streaming down her cheeks. Ga eul had never seen her mum cry before so she guessed she must be really hurt, but she was gone past caring

"it's all true. I heard it all. Businesses, taking over cities, that's all you care about" she screamed

"you used me as a pawn in your game. I thought you did it for me but it was all just for your own selfish gains"

"sweetie" her dad said making to come hold her but she held her hand up to stop him. The hurt on his face was overwhelming

"you have it all. The wealth, the fame, the respect and prestige. But you can't have me as well"

And with that she stormed out of the house. Taking the keys from the helper from earlier, she got into her car and zoomed off, speed limit be damned.

As she drove she could feel a fresh batch of tears coming on every minute and she made no attempt to wipe them off. She wanted to just escape. And resolves be damned, but she had just one place in mind.

Yi Jung just finished another piece and left it to dry. He had been without Ga eul for a week and it was the most agonizingly slow week of his life. He had grown closer to Eun Jae, they had become good friends. He enjoyed being with her but it wasn't the same, it could never be the same as the time he spent with a certain cupcake. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice that Eun Jae was interested in him, but he tried to keep their relationship as friendly as possible, he didn't want to get her hopes up at all.

He still missed Ga eul terribly. But he had tried to focus all his longing on his work, placing all his focus on work. He had a big exhibit inn a few months-time.

He had been able to control himself from contacting her. He hardly ever hung out at the F4 lounge unless the gang came to his house, or him to theirs.

He looked at his work one more them before making to go to the room, but the sound of the bell at the door stopped him.

His mouth was almost hanging in shock at the sight in front of him. Ga eul stood there, a crying mess

"Yi Jung-ah, save me" she said through tears.

He didn't think, he didn't think to think. Resolves be damned, he held her in his arms and led her into his studio.

"Ga eul-yang, did someone hurt you? Tell me who they were and I would kill them" he screamed while checking her body frantically for any marks of attack

"Yi Jung-ah, just run away with me" she said hugging him

"please I just want to escape"

He smoothened her hair and held on tight. He had never seen Ga Eul like this, so vulnerable.

"shhhh, I am here now cupcake. I am with you, here by your side and there's no other place I'd rather be" he said and she just held on tighter

Ga eul felt like her heart would explode on hearing Yi Jung's words. She was so happy she came to him, he was the only person that came to mind. The only person she wanted to be with, only him.

Yi Jung made a cup of tea to calm her down. She had just finished telling him all that happened a few seconds ago.

"it's ok Ga Eul-yang. I am sure your parents love you a lot. It's just how this whole high society thing works. Along with marriage comes business too. I have seen your mum, she adores you, she'd never use you just to secure more businesses"

"you think?" she asked, looking at him

"no, I know" he said wrapping his arm around her. They were currently sitting on a bench.

"I don't know, I just feel betrayed and hurt. Maybe I am overthinking but I just felt like a pawn"

"parents are complicated Ga Eul-yang, but at the end of the day, they have only our best interests at heart" he said and she chuckled

"what's so funny?' he asked with an amused expression

"nothing. I was just wondering when you became so smart"

Even he chuckled and said "why do you always hurt me so?" while pretending to hold his heart in mock hurt

"because I know you'll forgive me anyway"

"now that is true" he said, making them both laugh

"I have missed you" she said resting her head on his chest

"me too" he replied. He was so happy to be able to hold her once again.

"ok, enough mushy. Now let's get out of here" he said pulling her off the bench

"where are we going?" she asked

"well, you'll see"

They had gone to a karaoke bar. They had so much fun with Yi Jung making silly moves while he sang to SNSD, he had pulled Ga eul to join him and together they had so much fun with Ga eul's ear-bleeding voice, and his silly twerk.

"that was so fun. Let's do it again" Ga eul said excitedly as she walked out of the karaoke bar while holding hands with Yi Jung

He smirked mischievously and said "which part? The one where you were checking out my butt or the part you were fantasizing about my body?"

She laughed and hit his shoulder. She was glad that they were back to normal. They might not be together the way she wanted them to be. But they were together and she was happier than ever.

They both got texts on their phone at their same time from Ji Hoo

"he said to meet at his house. We should head there" she said

"or we could make out in the car" Yi Jung said with a sly smile

She so badly wanted to accept the second option but instead she smirked and inched closer to him before saying

"we could, but we won't" before kicking his leg, earning a small yelp of pain from him

"always so aggressive" he muttered but his face was carrying a smile

They arrived at Ji Hoo's 15 minutes later. They saw the cars of the others were already there.

"hey xup people" Yi Jung said as they entered the house

"xup bro" Woo Bin answered first.

Ga eul noticed the questioning glances of the girls as they looked at her hands which were still intertwined with Yi Jung's. She just shrugged with a smile

She went to sit with the girls just before Ji Hoo stood up and cleared his throat

"well I called you all here to share some good news with you"

He gave a dramatic pause and So eun said "quit the theatrics man, and tell us what it is" earning chuckles from the others which turned to coughs in the face of Ji Hoo's glare

"well forget the interruption from earlier" he said with a small smirk and So eun just huffed

"we are going on a trip for a week"

"what!" everyone in the room exclaimed

Ji Hoo just smiled and said "chill people. It's be fun. We all need to unwind a bit. Besides, Ga eul would be getting married in two weeks. We need to enjoy as much time as we can with her"

"well that's if Yi Jung allows us" Jun Pyo said earning a glare from Yi Jung and a blush from Ga eul

"aish, you all should stop sounding like I am dying or something" Ga eul said in mock exasperation making everyone laugh

"ok so we are all good with this trip, right?" Ji Hoo asked

"well what about school?" unsurprisingly, So Eun was the one to ask that

"well miss pretty nerd, you can live without school for a week"

So eun still whined while saying something about the importance of education

"come on So eun-ah, it'd be fun, we need this sort of trips. Say yes, please" Ga eul said, drawing the last word

So eun broke into a smile and said "ok fine. Since it'd be fun, I can't say no"

Everyone cheered and So eun just chuckled.

So eun had gone with Jae Kyung to check out a painting that caught their eye. Woo Bin was on a call and Jan di and Jun pyo, you can guess what they were doing.

"ok now that So eun is gone, you can tell me all the romantic plans you have made for this trip" Ga Eul said excitedly

Ji Hoo just chuckled and said "you know me too well"

"yeah I want to ask her to be my girlfriend there and all. But I have very limited ideas"

"trust me, as long as Ga eul is here, ideas flow like a river" Yi Jung said with a sly smile

"yeah, that's because I am amazing" she said flipping her hair, making the guys chuckle

She felt herself chuckle too. At last, things were back on track for her. She looked to Yi Jung and he winked. At that moment they both knew what they were thinking.

They couldn't wait to go on this trip, together.

 **A/N: hey guys. So, a trip is on the way, who else is excited about it? What were** **your thoughts on this chapter, and yeah, what do you guys think would happen next? Do let me know.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews, it means a lot, thanks. Y'all have a great day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter nineteen: tales by moonlight**

Ga eul took a deep breath as she stepped into the mansion. She had left Ji Hoo's soon after his 'big' announcement. Although she had to admit Ji Hoo was like the angel sent from above to help her. She really needed to unwind and escape from her dramatic life for a while.

She nodded at the greetings of the servants with a small smile. She headed to her room but left the door open, she had her reasons which would be shown in

' _ten'_

' _nine'_

' _eight'_

' _seven'_

' _six'_

' _five'_

' _four'_

' _three'_

' _two'_

' _one'_

"hey there" she heard her mum say with a nervous smile as she stood at the door alongside her dad.

She had to bite her lips from betraying a smile. She knew they would come see her. Knowing them, they must have waited till she came back.

"honey I_" her dad started

"come in" she said, still trying to pull off her best firm voice. The duo trudged into the room. Her mum sat on the bed with her but stayed a reasonable distance away.

Her dad however, occupied the arm chair near her bed.

"so, anything to say?" she asked

Her parents looked at each other, she bet they were using their eyes to communicate who would go first. In the end her mum said

"baby, I am sorry. I know you probably think the worst of me but believe me when I say I love you so much. Me and your dad both. Yes, I have arranged for a joint business with Jun ho's mother but that is something different. We had it planned since long ago but there was never enough time"

"yes princess" her dad chirped in

"we would never use you as a pawn. I won't deny that I planned to use Jun ho's father's influence to establish myself firmly in Rome, but I never knew it'd hurt you that much. You are all that matters to me princess. We have always known how much you and Jun Ho got along so we figured you would make a great pair, but then you beat us to it by asking for the marriage when you did. Sweetie, we would never use you as a pawn. All the wealth, the power, respect and prestige in the world can't weigh up to you, they can't"

Ga eul felt herself tear up as she went to hug her dad

"I'm sorry" she murmured

He smoothened her hair and kissed her head

"it's ok baby"

She went back to the bed and hugged her mum

"I am sorry mum. I never should have blown off like that, you are the best mother in the world, I love you"

Her mum chuckled and said "I know baby. I love you too"

They heard her dad cough awkwardly behind her and she and her mum chuckled

"and you dad are the best dad in the whole universe. I love, love, love you" she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek, earning a broad smile from him

"but mum, dad, there is one thing I want"

"what is it baby?" her mum said getting into worried-mom mode

Ga eul bit her lower lip before facing both her parents

"I don't want to get married" she said, leaving her parents jaws hanging open

She let out a laugh and said "I was kidding" even though deep down inside her, she knew she wasn't exactly kidding.

Her parents both breathed in relief

"honey don't scare us like that again, ok?" her mum said and she just smiled before saying

"but I really do have something to say. I don't want to get married in Greece"

"oh" was all her dad said

"ok then, Paris? Italy? Thailand? Ok, break it down for me, do you want somewhere beachy like Thailand or Cuba, or somewhere more serene?" her mum asked

"well_" she started, looking at her parents' expectant faces

"well I want to get married here, in Korea"

She knew her mum was trying her best not to scream in horror.

"but baby, all the preparations have been made in Greece, we have booked an entire resort for a week already" her dad said

"well we can just cancel. I just want to have a say in something. I mean it's my wedding, I want to feel like it's actually mine. So, I want to have it here in Korea"

"are you sure?"

She knew her mum was making a lot of effort not to talk about the importance of someone of their repute having their wedding abroad.

So, she placed her hand on her mums' and said "yeah. I just don't want to go abroad or anything. Just here is enough"

She caught her mum throw her dad a look and he nodded

"ok princess, whatever you want" her dad said with a smile

She grinned excitedly

"but at least let the wedding be in Jeju island. We have a resort there, so that way our guests can stay there as well" her dad finished.

"ok fine by me" she replied with a smile. She might not be able to change her groom, but she can at least change her wedding venue.

"oh, and I am going on a trip tomorrow" she said, as she noticed her parents make to leave the room

"really? with who?"

"with my friends" she replied her dad

He nodded and added

"how long would it last?"

"a week" she responded. He nodded, smiled and left

She looked at her mum and asked

"no questions? I mean dad didn't even question the fact that I would be away from school" she asked, surprise evident in her face

Her mum chuckled and said "sweetie, we know it must be difficult for you. Moving to a new country, being away from your friends and all. And besides, you would have to continue your studies in the states. So, just go have fun dear"

"I can flirt?" she asked with a sly smile and her mum laughed

"yea, but if your dad ever finds out, I wasn't the one who told you to" her mum said, making them both laugh

She hugged her mum. She loves her parents, she felt stupid for thinking they could ever use her. They loved her way too much to do that.

Yi Jung had packed up for the trip already. He was feeling all sunshine since he woke up. First, he got to spend time with Ga eul yesterday, and now he would get to spend the whole week with her. If this wasn't ecstasy, he had no idea what ecstasy is.

He had packed his things for the trip and now he is all set to go. He had informed his mum over the phone about it so he had nothing else holding him back. Yoo Na was with his aunt for a week now. His mum always took Yoo Na there whenever she goes on a trip.

He arrived at the airport in no time. He caught sight of Ga eul as she and Jun Pyo were talking and laughing over something. Her laugh sure was mesmerizing. He let himself soak it in for a few seconds before heading towards the gang.

"hey bunny. Do I look like Kim So Eun or Shin Se Kyung? Jun Pyo said I look like Kim So Eun but I definitely look more like Shin Se Kyung" Ga eul said as he approached

He pretended to think before saying "wait, so you are confused about if you look like Kim So Eun or Shin Se Kyung?"

Her reply was a vigorous nod

He smirked and said "but you look like none of those actresses. You are more of a circus monkey"

"Hey So Yi Jung! you are so dead" she said chasing him around while he and the others just laughed

After their little game of chase, they settled into the plane. He wouldn't deny that he wanted to push Jae Kyung away from sitting with Ga eul but he had to restrain himself. Now, he was stuck with the ever-bickering Jan di and Jun Pyo. He sighed and dug his hands in his hair.

Thankfully they arrived almost twelve hours later. He had slept through the ride during Jan di and Jun Pyo's fifth argument.

As he stepped out of the plane, he yawned lazily only to hear a voice behind him say

"Yi Jung-ah, look here"

He did as he was told only to be welcomed by the flash of a camera and Ga eul who was laughing her ass off

"this is epic. Your new wallpaper should be this and the caption 'call me drooly boy'" she said between laughs

He looked at her in mock horror

"Chu Ga eul!" he exclaimed but she just stuck her tongue out at him before going to link hands with Jan di and walking away with a victorious smirk.

Ga eul rolled on the bed that night. She finally gave up after the second hour of no sleep. She stepped out of her cabin and headed outside. She took off her sandals and let the feel of the sand welcome her feet.

New Caledonia really was paradise. She let the feel of the cool breeze engulf her. She took this time to think about her life, which in other words meant Yi Jung. She felt a smile creep on her face which increased soon.

Sitting on the sand, staring at the waves was none other than So Yi Jung. She creeped up behind him, anticipating the scare she would give. But just as she was about to say 'boo', she heard him say

"nice try cupcake"

She groaned and plopped herself beside him

"fun sponge" she said crossing her arms

He simply stuck his tongue out before grinning and she could not help but grin too. Who wouldn't? The guy was practically a Greek god.

"couldn't sleep?" he asked

"yup. You?"

"same" he replied

They were silent for a few seconds before he said

"my mum called when I arrived at my cabin"

"that's sweet" Ga eul said with a sincere smile

"well kind of. But she said we have something to discuss when I get back, I can't help but wonder what it is" he said, facing the water

She reached out and placed her hand on his "relax Yi Jung-ah, don't overthink it. Whatever it is, it can obviously wait. If not, she would have told you over the phone"

"you think?" he asked, staring at her

"I know" she replied, making him ruffle her hair

"what was that for?" she asked in her best annoyed voice, but her face betrayed her smile

"well, I was wondering if you would still be so smart if your hair was ruffled" he said with a smile

"dummy" she said with a small giggle, making him chuckle

"Yi Jung-ah" she called out after about a minute of silence has passed

"yeah"

"would you be my chief bride's maid" she asked making him laugh

"you are crazy Chu Ga eul" he said between laughs

"well you are also my best friend and I want you to be on the bridal train" she whined

"so, you want me to wear a suit and be your bridesmaid?" he asked with an amused smile

"or you could wear a gown" she said with a sly smile

"besides, you are a pretty boy. All you need is a wig and a pair of heels, boys will drool over you. I want you to be there with me, for friendship sake" she said in her best earnest voice

She looked at Yi Jung and she couldn't hold it in anymore, he looked so horrified. She burst out laughing. Yi Jung realizing what she did, laughed alongside her

"for a moment, I thought you were serious. I was already thinking of ways to break my own leg before the wedding so I wouldn't have to do that" he said, making them laugh more

"but if I really, really, super, duper, wanted you to that, would you?" she asked, smiling

"well, I would if you dress as a stripper for your wedding"

She punched his shoulder repeatedly, making him augh

"why do you always have to say such pervy things?" she asked still hitting him

"what can I say. You make me think wild thoughts" he said huskily. It took all her self-control to not tell him of her own wild thoughts which were running really wild these days, and with him so close to her now, even wilder

But instead, she gave him a playful shove and chuckled

"so how are your pieces coming on?" she asked, willing to get away from their sensual topic

He smiled and said "very well. Eun Jae and I even worked together on one last week"

All she could say was an "oh"

"must have been nice" she managed to say and he nodded

"Eun Jae is nice and she has a good heart, she is talented too and interesting"

She didn't know how to react to Yi Jung's many compliments for Eun Jae, so she just nodded while reciting like a mantra in her head

' _it's a good thing. Eun Jae is a good person and I am not jealous at all'_

Ok maybe she meant the first part but that last part was a total lie.

"I bet Eun Jae would love to see your drooly picture" she said with a playful smile

"oh no, you won't" he said

"oh yeah I would" she replied smiling

"aish, cupcake you have to delete that picture, if anyone sees it, my reputation_"

He didn't finish the statement but gasped in mock horror instead while Ga eul chuckled. Yi Jung could be such a drama king sometimes.

She smirked and said "why should I delete it?"

"because I would do whatever you want. Tell me and I'd do it" he responded

She stared at him unsure

"anything?" she asked

"anything" he answered

She stared at him. The moon seemed to be radiating on him. He looked so damn handsome and just his gaze sent tingles through her body. She couldn't help herself as the words rolled out

"I want you to fall in love with me"

"Ga Eul-yang" was all he said as he looked at her, his eyes widened, both their gazes locked under the full moon

 **A/N: hey guys. Well, well, someone sure got expressive. What do you guys think would happen now? Do let me know.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews, really, thanks, Y'all have a great day**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a** **product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter twenty: boyfriend-girlfriend**

"Ga Eul-yang" was all Yi Jung could say as he heard Ga eul's words. She wanted him to fall in love with her? That means she loves him and if so_

He felt his brain reel with a million questions at once. How should he react? This was a good thing, wasn't it? His emotions were overwhelming, he was happy but also scared and still, panic-stricken. He didn't realize how lost in thought he was until he heard Ga eul laugh

"you looked like a deer caught in headlights" she said between laughs

He didn't know what to respond but thankfully he didn't have to because she added

"I want you to fall in love with me means I want you to fall in love together with me. I would leave for the states soon, and no matter how I think about, I know I would always worry about you, and your happiness. I want you to be happy bunny. Now and always. But I know you are scared of falling in love, of being with someone which is why I want to show you how to love"

Ga eul could not help but think how she deserved an Oscar award. She wasn't exactly lying with what she told Yi Jung about wanting to show him how to love. But she also knew that when she told him she wanted him to fall in love with her, she meant t iin the literal sense.

Yi Jung stared at her like she has finally lost it, not like she blamed him. But she had already started this, she had to finish it

So, she stood up from the sand and outstretched her hand to him

"would you be my boyfriend for the week?"

"what?" he asked, almost choking on his own saliva, something she would have laughed her ass off over if she wasn't feeling so nervous at the moment

"aish So yi jung, don't you know what boyfriend means? I mean be my boyfriend for the week and I'll be your girlfriend. It's just for fun, you and me. That way I'll get to show you how it is to fall in love and we'd still have fun" she said with a smile even though her insides were screaming with nervousness

"so, bunny, would you be my boyfriend for the week?" she repeated

Yi Jung chuckled and said "how do you come up with these ideas?"

She shrugged "I don't know, guess it just comes on when your best friend is a bunny" and that made both of them laugh

Yi Jung stared at Ga eul, she looked so beautiful with the moon radiating on her skin. Ok, now he is just beginning to sound cheesy but he didn't really care. He hadn't expected her to say something like that. But something about her idea excited him, why wouldn't it? he 'd get to spend the entire week with Ga eul posing as a couple.

So, he pretended to blush and said "well this is my first time. But since you want me to, I'd be your boyfriend" making Ga eul giggle

He chuckled as well as he accepted her hand and stood up from the sand.

"so, girlfriend, now that we are together officially ad sort of unofficially, can we start_" he puckered his lips and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Ga eul just hit his chest earning laugh from him

"keep it in your pants horny boyfriend"

He chuckled and said huskily "but you like horny boyfriend, don't you?"

Ga eul took a sharp intake of breath as Yi Jung pulled her close to his chest. She mentally told her heart to shut the fuck up but it obviously didn't listen as it kept beating wildly in her chest.

He played with her hair as he inched closer to her and repeated "don't you like it?"  
"well I…uhm…actually…"

But she was stopped from embarrassing herself the more by the sound of Yi Jung laughing

"relax cupcake, we were just doing a little practice, that's all. No need to get all shy about it"

She mentally smacked herself a thousand times for making a fool of herself. But she knew she had to do something to make up for her slip. So, she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck

"who said I am shy?" she said in her best seductive voice. She could have sworn that she saw Yi Jung gulp hard and she smirked inwardly.

"Ga eul yang_" he started but she placed a finger on his lips. She used her finger to brush his lips.

' _where is this confidence oozing from?'_ she thought as she lifted her body weight to him while looking only at his lips which she so badly wanted. Yes, she also had her own pervy thoughts. Do you blame her when the guy involved is a super-hot So Yi Jung?

Yi Jung felt the tingles down his spine, his whole body responded at her simple touch. What was this Chu Ga Eul doing to him? He saw her focus her gaze on his lips and it was taking all his self-control to not crash his lips on hers and kiss her senseless. He watched as she lifted herself to his height.

As he saw her face just an inch away, his eyes closed instinctively but no kiss came. Instead he felt he felt Ga eul's hot breath fan his neck as she said

"good night boyfriend. see you tomorrow" she looked at him and winked before turning away but he held her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it before saying

"yeah goodnight girlfriend"

She chuckled before leaving. As Ga eul left, she felt like her heart might explode in her chest. She had never felt this way before. Her love alone was making her lose her mind and now desire? But it didn't feel wrong to desire Yi Jung and she didn't know why.

For a split second she thought of Jun Ho but then she remembered her mother's words

' _sometimes you need to just let all things go and just live for the moment'_

Her mum was right. She would make the best use of this week with So Yi Jung and in her mum's words

' _live life to the full with no regrets'_

Her smile broadened as she skipped to her room, awaiting what tomorrow would be like with her boyfriend.

Yi Jung woke up with a bright smile on his face. He looked at his appearance with a contented smirk. He used his hands to ruffle his hair a bit to give it that easy-breezy look. Now, he looked perfect. He received a text from Ji Hoo informing him of their breakfast plans so he headed out to meet the gang.

He arrived there to find the guys, Jan Di and So eun.

"good morning my awesome friends" he greeted brightly as he took a seat

Jun Pyo raised an eyebrow "awesome friends? Hey So Yi Jung, it's us" he said exaggeratedly and Yi Jung just chuckled

"I know and I still love you all the same"

"eww, I might puke if you don't shut up soon" Woo in said in mock disgust, but the playful smile on his face betrayed his true emotions while the others laughed

"I love you too Yi Jung-ah" So Eun commented with a small smile and Yi Jung held his chest dramatically

"thanks, So eun-ah, you are the best" he added a wink which made So Eun chuckle. She wanted to say something but Ji Hoo beat her to it

"you love him?" he screamed making everyone struggle to bite back a laugh

"yeah, so?' So eun retorted

"why?"

"because he said he loves us, it's only right to respond the same" she replied crossing her arms

"really? well you said 'I love you too Yi Jung-ah'" Ji Hoo said, trying to make his voice so ridiculously girly as he said the last part to which So Eun just scoffed

"why didn't you say 'we love you too Yi Jung-ah'" JI Hoo questioned

"well because I thought you would use that dumb head of yours to know that you would have to speak for yourself" So eun fired back while Ji Hoo just huffed

' _poor Ji Hoo'_ he thought with a smile as he watched his sulking friend.

He was talking with Jan di about a new app when he saw her.

She was linking arms with Jae Kyung as she approached, both laughing as Jae Kyung told her something. He could never get tired of watching her laugh, or smile, or frown, or pout. Ok, the point is clear, he could never get tired of watching her.

Her hair was let down, her favorite hair style of his. And her smooth creamy legs were taunting him in her red shorts. Her well-toned tummy staring back at him in her cream crop top which had red lining designs on it.

"good morning y'all" she greeted as she and Jae Kyung reached them and the others happily responded.

Her eyes caught his and he could not help but grin foolishly. Gosh, he really needed a dose of 'normal'. She however, smiled and came to his side. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheeks before saying

"good morning bunny"

"good morning to you too cupcake" he responded with a smile as she settled on the chair beside him, ignoring the surprised looks of their friends. Yi Jung placed pancakes on her plate which made her clasp her hands in delight

"ok, what is going on?" Jan Di asked the one question floating on everyone's minds.

"what do you mean?" Yi Jung asked with his oh-so-innocent smile

"you and Ga eul. That's what we mean. what's up with you two?" Woo Bin asked staring at them while also buttering his toast

Ga eul looked at Yi Jung and they both shared knowing smiles

"we are dating" she replied with a casual shrug, trying to hold in her desire to fall over the chair and laugh her ass off. The reaction of her friends was just too hilarious

They all had their mouth hanging open with So eun blinking rapidly. Yi Jung leaned closer to her and smiled one of those his heart-stopping smiles as he said

"it's coming in 3,2,1"

"what?" Jae Kyung was the first to recover. Yi Jung threw her an 'I told you so' look and she just chuckled.

Questions like 'when' 'how' and to Yi Jung's chagrin 'why' were asked

"ok chill people" Yi Jung said which made everyone quiet down a bit

"we are fake dating" Ga eul said as though she just said the score board of a game even though inside, her heart was doing summersaults

Before Ji Hoo had the opportunity to ask what that meant, Yi Jung added

"we are just doing it for fun and also for learning"

"learning?" So eun asked with a raised eyebrow

"yes learning. It's just for this week"

"a string of 'oh' and 'I see' filled the room even though Ga eul knew the gang were bursting with questions

The matter was soon forgotten when Jan Di started a conversation about her strict professor and everyone were laughing as they exchanged stories about their professor from hell adventures.

In all breakfast was enjoyable. Ok, very enjoyable. After breakfast, the gang decided to go on a tour so here they were.

Ga eul grinned wickedly as she watched an unsuspecting Yi Jung who was examining some things at the store they were in. He had whined about how silly going to a costume shop was but had let her pull him in with her anyway.

She took gingerly steps till she carefully placed what she was holding in her hands on his head

"what is_" he started as he turned around to look at her, only to be welcomed by his reflection in the standing mirror behind her and Ga eul laughing her ass off.

"Chu Ga Eul!" he exclaimed, making her laugh the more

"what? You look cute. Now you look like a true bunny" she said laughing again at the bunny ears she placed on him

He smirked evilly and said "oh, so that's how you want to play?"

"what are you doing?" she asked, taking a step back tentatively. He just shrugged, still carrying the same smirk on his face. She knew that look all too well, she tried to make a run for it but it was too late. He had cornered her and placed the orange wig in his hands on her head

He laughed his ass off as he saw her while she just threw him playful glares

"you look like orange marmalade"

"just shut it" she retorted which made him laugh more

"relax Ga eul-yang, it's my favorite" he winked and she willed herself not to blush, but seems she needed more willpower because she felt the blood that rose to her cheeks

"annoying" she said with a grin, an action he reciprocated

"that's not annoying, this is" he smirked mischievously and next thing she knew, he had placed a large octopus hat on her head.

"it's on" she said chasing him around while grabbing another ridiculous costume. The next 30 minutes were spent with both of them running around the stores, trying out silly things on each other.

They could make out the comments of the salesgirl as she gushed about how sweet they were. While the other customers oohed about their 'sweet young love'. Yi Jung made a face at those word and she giggled.

They finally left the store with both of them laughing as Yi Jung wrapped his arm around her. She had bought the bunny ears and trust Yi Jung to buy the octopus hat.

"that was so much fun. Let's do it again" she said

"was it fun, or was I?" he asked with a cocky smile

"no, it was the male model on the wall who made it fun. Did you see his abs?"

"so hot" she added dreamily and Yi Jung just huffed like she said the most ridiculous thing ever

"he was not all that. If you ask me he looked constipated"

Ga eul bit back a laugh, Yi Jung could be so cute sometimes. She however, gasped in mock horror and said

"he did not. He looked so hot. You are just jealous"

She expected him to retort that he was not jealous but his next action shocked her. He held her hand and turned her to face him

"I am jealous because I don't like sharing my cupcake"

If it was possible for her to fall for him even more, she did at that moment. So, before her feelings got the better of her, she willed herself to laugh as she patted his shoulders.

"you see, you are really getting the hang of this boyfriend thing" and she could have sworn she saw his expression drop but he quickly covered it up with a smile and ruffled her hair.

Yi Jung didn't know what to say or how to act when he heard Ga eul say "you see, you are really getting the hang of this boyfriend thing"

He didn't even know why he told her that he doesn't like sharing, it just slipped naturally out of his mouth. But one thing he knew was that he meant that, but obviously Ga eul thought it was all for their training.

So, he managed to smile and ruffle her hair. Just then, he heard her phone ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and he could feel his heart sink a bit as he saw the caller ID, Jun Ho.

But surprisingly, Ga Eul put off the phone and stuffed it in her pocket. When her eyes caught his, she shrugged.

He however, was swimming in glee, he smiled and pulled her closer, just feeling her against him was enough to make him smile like crazy.

They met up with the gang soon after. Jun Pyo and Jan Di went off to go check out some psychic much to Jun Pyo's chagrin. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin went shopping. Jae Kyung was too excited to notice the looks of 'please save me from going with her' that Woo Bin threw them, making them laugh.

"it's our turn now. let's go" Ji Hoo said gently pulling So Eun's hands but So Eun refused to budge.

"why not?" Ji Hoo whined

"because I want to go somewhere with Ga eul" So eun replied

' _uh oh'_ Ga eul thought staring at Ji Hoo. She knew their plans would be ruined if So eun doesn't go with him.

So, she gave a nervous laugh and said "yes So eun-ah but I have already made plans Yi Jung"

But So eun being So Eun had to ask

"really? what plans?"

She looked at YI Jung who was obviously enjoying the whole situation and she knew counting on him for help was a dead end

"well…uhm…you know…the…yeah, the hills"

"bunny and I are going up the hill" she said smoothly this time

"we are?" Yi Jung asked loudly, his face horrified

"yeah, we are, silly" she responded with a nervous laugh. Thankfully So eun nodded and let out an 'I see'

"ok let's go now" Ji Hoo said. And though she complained about how fast he was walking, she let him pull her along.

Ga eul looked after them with a contented smile

"so, cupid, are we really going up the hill?" Yi Jung asked

"why?" she asked

"I don't want to go up the hill" he whined like a child and she just wanted to pinch his cheeks

She smirked evilly and said "really?" and he nodded vigorously

"fine" she, said and she could feel him smile victoriously before she added

"we go up the hill"

''meanie" he said and she just laughed

"can we go now?" Yi Jung asked after the thousandth selfie Ga eul took. She pouted and said

"so soon? But we haven't even gone up there" she said gesturing to the upper part of the hill and his eyes widened

"no way. I have been here 9 times but you are the first person I know who wants to go up that hill"

"well I am special" she said, drawing the last word, and he could not help but agree with her in his head. Instead he said

"no way are we going up there" he said crossing his arms like a child

"please" she said drawing the word, but he didn't look at her because he knew she would be pouting and that would break his resolve

"fine. I'd go there myself" she said heading up

"what? Are you crazy?" he asked as he watched her go

"I can't hear you" she responded as she left and he just chuckled and shook his head. Ga eul was just something else.

He was counting to 50 before he goes to her when he heard an ear-piercing scream.

"Ga eul-yang" he said running up while frantically screaming her name. He arrived at the top and continued screaming her name. He felt like he could go crazy. His brain reeled with thoughts of what could have happened to her.

' _did she fall or break her legs, or perhaps her arm, what if she was attacked by a bear?'_

Ok, even in his worried state, that last part seemed really ridiculous. He ran around, looking everywhere and that was when he heard her voice

"bunny" she said with a smile as she walked towards him.

He ran to her and checked her body frantically "are you hurt? Did you fall? Were you_"

But her laugh stopped him" I told you it'd be fun to come up here, didn't I?"

It was then he realized what she did

"you tricked me?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer

"yeah, and aren't you happy I did? Just look at the view" she responded with a proud smile but Yi Jung was far from smiling

"come on chill Yi Jung, it was all just a joke. Now you are here, it's all good"

"no, it's not" he responded

"I was so scared, I nearly lost my mind thinking something could have happened to you and you say it was all just a joke" he said, his voice higher now

"Yi Jung-ah" she said softly, surprised by his outburst but Yi Jung just went on

"did you think this was all a joke? Well news flash, I didn't. You are important to me Ga eul-yang, I can't lose you, I need you. So, do you know how I felt when I thought something happened to you?" he asked, much louder this time

She however, just stayed rooted a spot on hearing his confession.

"I am that important to you?" she started

"why?" she asked, her heart racing

Yi Jung seemed to calm own, only realized what he had said. He looked down and said

"well…it's nothing"

"it is to me, tell me" she insisted

He looked at her and once his eyes met hers, he knew he was a goner. So, he let out a sigh knowing there was no escaping this.

' _here goes nothing'_ he thought as he started

"because I_"

 **A/N: hey guys. Well, well, seems like someone is coming out about his feelings. Also, thanks for the reads and reviews, really, thanks. Y'all have a great day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter twenty-one: the heart in A-Z**

Ga eul stared at Yi Jung expectantly. She wondered what his reply could be. A part of her wanted it to be what she thought it to be and it made her smile. But that smile soon dropped when she heard him say

"because I want you to be near me so I can keep troubling you. If you get hurt, who would I trouble?"

"oh" she managed to say, struggling to pull off a smile

Yi Jung smacked his head a million times over in his mind. Why did he say that? But he felt it was the best thing for them both. Telling her about his confused feelings wasn't exactly what their relationship needed. What if he lost her due to it? No, he'd rather bottle it up deep inside himself and just be happy with the moments he gets to spend with her.

He wanted to say something but Ga eul beat him to it

"I am hungry, let's go eat"

"foodie" he muttered with a smile

"what did you say?" she asked menacingly

"I said you spoke my mind" he said with a shaky laugh and Ga eul laughed too. But really, he had to admit, Ga eul could be so intimidating when she wanted to be.

They ate a local store which Ga eul dragged him to. Their meal was full of banters and jokes as well. After their meal, they hitched a ride back to the resort with a local bus which was quite crowded, much to Yi Jung's horror

"ok then bunny, see you tomorrow" she said, ready to skip to the direction of her cabin. But Yi Jung stopped her by linking their hands

"what_" she started

"I can't leave my girlfriend alone without walking her to her cabin" he said with a wink and she chuckled

"did you have fun today?"

He suddenly smiled brightly and said "you bet I did. I can't wait to take a picture of you wearing the octopus hat. That'd be comedy gold"

She huffed and said "so you are only happy about that?"

"well, I am also happy I got to spend time with you"

"really?" she asked with a happy smile to which he nodded

"really, how else would I have figured out that I should never allow you to take more than five selfies"

Ga eul could not help herself from laughing

"hey, you were in like half of those pictures you know"

"yeah and I nearly died when we were in the 600th selfie"

"well thanks for telling me this. I would make sure we take more next time" she said with an evil grin leaving Yi Jung looking horrified

They spent the next few minutes walking while laughing over their day. She felt a bit disappointed when they arrived at her cabin.

"you know we are going to the beach tomorrow, right?"

"yeah?" she responded, her answer coming out as more of a question

He smiled and kissed her forehead before whispering "wear something hot"

He winked and left, leaving her mouth hanging open

"perv" she said with a fond smile even though he couldn't hear her. She headed inside her cabin and let out a scream when she saw three figures on her bed. Laughs soon resonated through the room as Jan Di, So Eun and Jae Kyung were doubled over in laughter.

When she finally regained herself, she joined them as well

"you girls would be the death of me" she said with a smile as she went to join them on the bed

"we used the extra key you gave me" So eun said

"oh" she replied, grabbing a pillow

"so_" Jae Kyung started

"yeah" she replied trying to hide her smile. She knew what her friends wanted to say but she just chose to play dumb

"ok I can't keep it in anymore. What's up with you and Yi Jung and don't give me that whole fun training story. We need real answers, complete with the full story"

She chuckled as she looked at Jan Di

"ok fine" and that was how she proceeded to tell them all about her conversation with Yi Jung last night.

"wow" was all Jae Kyung said

"now that's a lot to process" Jan Di added. So Eun however, was awfully silent before saying

"would you be able to let go after a week?"

How could she forget that So Eun has known her for half her life? Even when she says nothing, So Eun could still understand her.

"I will. I have to, I need to" she said, her voice dropping with every word

"Ga eul-ah, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Jan Di asked

"I can't risk it. what if he doesn't feel the same way? I have tried giving him like a lot of opportunities to tell me how he feels but he doesn't. I have tried given him a gazillion signs but he doesn't see it"

"that's because he is not a traffic warder, he understands words not signs"

Despite herself, Ga eul could not help but laugh at Jae Kyung's comment

"you need to tell him Ga Eul, he deserves to know" Jan Di said with a reassuring smile

"and what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'd mess up our friendship and it'd be horrible"

Jan Di slid and arm around Ga eul and said "I have known that rascal for a long time now and I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is around you. Yi Jung is just too much of a knucklehead to realize that he loves you"

Ga eul gave an incredulous laugh before saying "if he really does, he'd have figured it out by now"

She saw Jae Kyung open her mouth to say something so, she quickly added

"anyway, forget about that. I am fine. Now, So eun-ah, tell us about your outing with Ji Hoo"

She playfully nudged So eun's side and the latter blushed furiously before saying

"it was ok"

"come on So eun-ah, don't be a spoilsport. It's obvious he is crazy about you and you like him just as much" Jan di chirped with a playful wink

"well I don't know. I like him a lot. But I just feel like he is one of the most eligible bachelors in the country and I am just me. What if he gets tired of me and goes" So eun answered, her voice dropping to a whisper at her last sentence.

Ga eul rolled her eyes and this time, she really smacked So eun's head

"ouch, what was that for?" So eun asked, rubbing her head

"for being silly. How many times do I have to tell you that you are an awesome girl and anyone would be fortunate to have you"

"really?"

She smiled and responded "really. I know because I feel like the luckiest girl alive because you are my best friend"

So Eun looked at her with tear-filled eyes before engulfing her in a hug

"what would I do when you leave?" So Eun asked, still hugging Ga eul

"well you'd have a great time with Ji Hoo" Ga eul replied, making all of them laugh

"you both get in here" Ga eul said gesturing to Jan Di and Jae Kyung for them to share a group hug

"I love you all" she said

"aww don't go cheesy on us because we would call you 24/7 if we have to" Jan di said, making them laugh.

"but just so you know, we love you too" Jae Kyung added, earning a chuckle from everyone.

She knew she'd miss them terribly, her besties.

Yi Jung tried his best to ignore the girls who were hovering over around him at the beach. In the past, he'd have made his move but now he just didn't care.

He arrived at where his friends were and found Ga eul reading a book while resting on a beach chair

"hey cupcake" he greeted with a smile

"oh, look who is here. Our very own Yi Jung. Aren't you supposed to be with your fan club who just keeps ogling over you?"

He oohed and said "seems like someone is jealous?"

She scoffed and retorted "you wish. I am just saying"

"really? Because you sure sound jealous"

She looked at him and huffed and he chuckled. He really loved teasing her

"you are jealous that other girls are ogling around me"

She gave an incredulous laugh before saying "what? Why would I? Besides, I also have tons of guys?"

"really? who?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips

She opened and closed her mouth before saying "well just people"

"who? Your imaginary friends?" he asked, earning a glare from her

"just shut it. I have more boys fawning over me than your little fan club over there"

He pretended to nod in agreement before grinning wickedly and saying "ok, but if you ever find out who they are, come tell me. Until then, I am off for a swim"

He winked and took off his shirt, smirking when he saw her gulp hard before looking away with a cute shade of pink on her cheeks

"see you later cupcake" he said before heading to the water.

Ga eul watched Yi Jung as he left. Again, why was this guy so hot? How could one person be so damn handsome and also well built. She suddenly felt so hot, so she reached for her coconut drink.

"Ga eul-ah, I would be going for a swim with Ji Hoo, want to join us?" So eun asked

She shook her head and said "nah, you both go have fun" she added a suggestive wink and So eun blushed while Ji Hoo chuckled before giving Ga eul a thumb up. She smiled as she watched them go, with So eun in her pretty one- piece pink swimsuit.

She looked over to Yi Jung who came out of the water exaggeratedly. He threw her a wink before talking to some girls who had gathered around him. Was it bad that she wanted to claw their eyes out?

She needed to teach him a lesson and she knew just how to do so. She smirked as she took off the light jacket she was wearing.

Yi Jung didn't know how to escape these girls. He was talking to them to tease Ga eul but now, he was fed up. They kept talking non-stop about silly things and he was getting tired of faking a smile.

But he suddenly saw that the girls stopped talking and rather eyed something behind them. He looked at some guys at his side and saw them looking wowed at something behind them. Ok, he guessed it was someone because most of them were practically drooling.

Thankfully, the blonde -haired girl in front of him moved, granting him access to see what everyone was looking at. And man, was it a sight. He felt his eyes bulge as he looked at the sight in front of him.

Ga Eul was walking in a black two-piece bikini and damn was she hot. She winked at him before using her hands to ruffle her hair which made her seem even more inviting.

So, when he saw the guys from earlier run to her side, he felt like breaking their legs. Ga eul had to make it worse by smiling at one of the guys who was telling her something.

He had had enough. He excused himself from the girls despite their protest and stormed to Ga eul and her fan club.

"can I have_" but before the dude could finish the sentence, he wrapped his hand around Ga eul's waist

"hey cupcake, missed me?" he asked with a smile

Ga eul let out an amused smile but said nothing. The guy who wanted to ask for her number said

"are you_"

"yeah, I am her boyfriend" Yi Jung so badly wanted to take this guy somewhere isolated and break his bones.

Ga eul wanted to just laugh over the whole situation but she chose to be quiet and watch how things play out. Yi Jung seemed to want to strangle the guy with brown hair and honestly, she also wanted to do the same.

The annoying guy looked at her with a smirk which to him was sexy but she just wanted to roll her eyes

"baby, is he really your_"

"sorry guys, you were great company. But my boyfriend is here now. Let's go bunny" she said linking hands with a grinning Yi Jung

"you know if you grin anymore, your teeth might get dirty" she said as they walked away from the sulking guys

Yi Jung just chuckled before pulling her into the water, earning a squeal from her. She hopped on his back, making him laugh. He bent his body as though to make her fall off, leaving her screaming

"So Yi Jung! Don't you dare drop me in the water" and he just laughed some more

He splashed water on her and said "shut up circus monkey"

"it's on bunny" she said, hopping off his back and splashing water all over him, their laughter resonating everywhere.

Ga Eul lay in her room that night with a smile on a face. Just before she drifted into sleep, So Eun's words rang in her ears

' _would you be able to let go after a week?'_

She chose to ignore it and drifted into sleep.

Yi Jung sighed in frustration at yet another balloon that popped and to make things worse, Ga eul was laughing at his expense

His eyes caught hers and he whined "you did this on purpose. You asked us to set up balloons too so I would suffer"

"dummy, was I the one who said 'balloons are no big deal, give them to me, I'd handle them'" she said in her best masculine voice

"I sound nothing like that" he retorted

"you do"

"do not" he retorted

"do too" she retorted back

"do not"

"ok you two, shut up" Ji Hoo said making them flinch

"he sure can be scary" Ga eul whispered to him making him chuckle. About an hour later, they were done setting everything up. Jan Di and Jae Kyung's job was to take So Eun out under the excuse of 'last day of the trip outing'

They all hi-fived one another as they looked at their job in satisfaction

Evening came and according to plan, they all hid in the bushes as they watched Ji oo ask So eun to be his girlfriend

"are you crying?" Yi Jung asked with an amused smile

"I am not" she retorted quickly, too quickly

He raised a brow and she sighed

"it's just, I am so happy for So eun. she is finally getting the love she deserves, I am just happy that's all"

He brushed some of her hair off her face and she stared at him.

"you look ugly when you cry" he commented earning a hit on the shoulder from her before she chuckled.

But he knew he lied, she looked beautiful in any mood. He stared at her until he heard her say

"come on bunny, it's time to step in" as she dragged him out of their hiding place

They went over to the blushing couple with teases and congratulatory words for and some threats on the part of the guys for Ji Hoo.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing away. He and Ga eul had danced their hearts away and it was so much fun. He watched as she danced with the girls. Her hair bouncing as she danced, sometimes covering her face. But she didn't mind, she and So Eun would make silly brake dance moves, making them laugh. She looked so beautiful, so free.

How could he live without her? He felt angry at himself then, angry at not being able to tell her the three words she deserved to hear. Why could he not say it? If he was able to say it like Ji Hoo did with So eun, then she wouldn't slip out of his fingers like this. Why could he not love?

He downed his drink and stepped away from the party. He headed to the beach and just plopped himself on the sand, watching the waves.

"so, you prefer nature to the party? Well that's new, boyfriend"

He didn't have to look up to know it's her. The smile that graced his face could not be missed as he looked at her

"I thought you were dancing with the girls" he said

"yeah, but then I saw my boyfriend wasn't there anymore. You know tonight is our last night as a couple, you can't just break up with me like that"

He chuckled, an action she soon joined in. She sat on his legs and he gulped hard. She giggled and said

"we are still dating, remember?"

He smirked and huskily said "how could I forget?" which made her hit his shoulder playfully. He stared at her, her body was pressed against his

' _why do you do this cupcake? Don't you know how hard it is to keep my self-control when you are this close?'_

She played with his hair before saying "why do you look so down?"

He smiled at her ability to see through him

"it's nothing" he responded with a smile

"it's your dad, isn't it?"

Not knowing a better cover up, he simply nodded. She cupped his face as she said

"Yi Jung-ah, I have no right to tell you to forgive him. But I think you should not completely shut him out. Everyone deserves a second chance, and besides, a very smart bunny once told me that parents are complicated, but at the end of the day they always have only our best interests at heart"

He chuckled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear

"that bunny sure is smart" he murmured and she smiled

"I would miss you" she suddenly said

He felt his eyes grow wet but he quickly smiled and said "me too"

"you know this situation reminds me of Humpty Sharma ki Dulhania"

"what's that?" she asked with an amused smile

"it's a hindi romantic movie. You know, the type Yoo Na likes. It means Humpty Sharma's bride"

"what's it about?" he heard her ask

"it's about an engaged girl named Kavya who goes to the city a month before her wedding to shop for the expensive wedding dress of her dreams. Then she meets a playful boy named Humpty Sharma and they fall in love. But she was engaged to a doctor from the states so she had to leave him and return back to her town in preparation for her wedding. Do you want to hear the poem Humpty told her on their last night together before she left the city?"

She looked at him and nodded with a smile so he began

"tomorrow you will go

My life will again become slow

In wedding finery you will glow

And Like Shakespeare my beard will grow"

Yi Jung said the last part in a rush so she would not notice the crack in his voice

"that's so sweet" she said, staring at him and he smiled

"did they end up together?" she added, her eyes hopeful

"no" he lied between his teeth

"she left and soon married the other guy and then went to the states"

"that's so sad" she commented with a sad look in her eyes

"I guess" he said, feeling the uncomfortable silence that hung above them

Ga eul felt like crying on hearing Yi Jung's story. This was just a summary of her life, unless in her case, Yi Jung doesn't even love her.

"was Kavya happy with the new guy?" she asked

"yeah" he said and she nodded, willing herself not to cry

"want to play a game?" she asked, in the best excited voice she could muster

"sure"

"ok. It's called A-Z game. If I say a sentence that starts with A, you would reply with a sentence that starts with B, then me with C, then you with D, till we get to Z"

"ok boss" he said with a mock salute, which made her chuckle

"ok you start" she said looking at him with a smile

"are you happy?" he asked, clearing more strands of hair on her face

"but why did you choose to ask that?" she responded

"cupcake, my happiness lies in yours" he responded, meaning every word

She chuckled and said "dude, when did you get so cheesy"

"ever since I met a girl who turned me into her photographer the first time she saw me and after all my efforts, she still called me pea face" he said, making both of them laugh

"for the record, you called her a circus monkey too"

"glad I did because that led to me seeing her enchanting laugh for the first time"

Ga eul didn't know what to do. Did Yi Jung really mean that? But the way he was staring at her now made her believe he did

"how come you never told her before now that you find her laugh enchanting"

"I was an idiot. But now, I can tell her. Ga Eul-yang, your laugh is enchanting and your angry face is so cute"

She chuckled and said

"just please put that on record because I'd love to hear it all over again"

"keep that for later because for now, I just want to hold you close to me"

She felt her breath hitch on hearing his words but she still managed to say

"later, really? Well that makes two of us because I also want to be here with you"

Yi Jung felt his heart rate accelerate on hearing Ga eul's reply

"maybe it's because I am so awesome" he replied, earning a laugh from her

"nah, you are just fortunate that out of all the guys, you are my number one"

' _where did that come from?'_ Ga eul thought mentally smacking he head

"only number one? To me you are my number one and my favorite, now and always"

Ga eul felt herself tear up but she quickly smiled and said

"please, I don't believe that. Once I leave, you would forget all about me"

"ques of girls might be in front of me, but if I were to choose, I'd only choose you, only you"

Yi Jung didn't know how those words just slipped naturally out of his lips but they did

"really?" she responded

"silly, really"

"to be honest, you are my favorite too, now and always bunny. That's why I want you to be happy even when I am not around to trouble you"

He could feel his eyes grow wet but he still chuckled

"university life won't be the same without you around"

"very well then. Anytime you feel it's going different, call me and I'll come running back" she said playfully, despite her heart which was in a frenzy. Yi Jung just laughed.

"well how can I be sure?" he said with a smile

She responded by hugging him tight and he held on tighter

Then puling away, she looked at his eyes which were darkened with something she had never seen before. Something which mirrored her eyes at the moment. He used his finger to caress her face and thinking be damned, she crashed her lips on his.

The kiss wasn't slow at all, it was fast paced as though they felt they were running out of time and they wanted to make the best out of it. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he traced kisses on her neck.

She didn't realize when he placed her on the sand and was now hovering over her, gently kissing trailing kisses down her stomach which was left exposed by her crop top. She moaned under his touch, under his kisses.

Yi Jung felt his brain forget everything. The only thing he knew was her. She pulled him down and kissed him, running her hands through his chest. She flipped him over and she was now on top him.

She took off his shirt and he helped her, eager to get rid of the article of clothing. She traced kisses down his chest and he felt a throaty sound escape his lips before his brain even registered it. He grabbed her and kissed her again, their tongues battling for supremacy.

He liked her, he liked her more than he has ever liked any other girl before. But liking her wasn't enough for someone like her. It wasn't. They finally pulled away for want of air, with Ga Eul still on top him.

He missed her warmth the moment she stood up from him and positioned herself on the sand. She faced him with a smile before saying "Xoxo. It means hugs and kisses"

He just smiled. He knew that kiss they shared was more than just acting out what Xoxo meant. But he didn't know where that left them now until he remembered that Ga eul said they were still fake dating.

So, he smiled as well and said "you are a cool player"

"zest for the game made me so" she replied before getting up

"goodnight bunny" she said

"goodnight cupcake" he replied.

Ga Eul tried to hold in her tears as she smiled at him. As she walked away she thought _'letting go isn't easy So eun-ah'_

"hello South Korea" Jae Kyung said making the others laugh

They had just arrived back. Ga eul had sat with Woo Bin through the ride back. She knew a lot of thoughts were running in Woo Bin's head concerning her relationship with Yi Jung but she was glad he didn't voice them and rather joked about silly things with her.

She was still laughing at Jae Kyung's enthusiasm when she saw one of her Chauffeurs standing in front of a black Mercedes and four bodyguards standing in front of another Mercedes. They all bowed as they saw her and she smiled at them in reply.

"the master wants us to escort you back home after your flight" one of the guards said and she nodded. Her dad and his overprotectiveness. Why couldn't he just send only the chauffeur? Buts she was used to him.

So, she hugged her friends, exchanging goodbyes. She made sure Yi Jung was last. He smiled and outstretched his arms and she smiled before hugging him tight.

She felt her heart beat accelerate as she lifted herself and whispered in his ears

"I love you Yi Jung-ah. and knowing how much of a dumbass you are, I doubt you'll be able to figure out on your own that I am not talking best friend love here. I love you So Yi Jung. I love you"

She pulled away and looked at him, his eyes were wide, she didn't wait to hear his reply. Maybe it was because the moment she said it, she already knew that she would be telling someone who doesn't believe in love.

So, she turned and headed to the car, which was held open by her chauffeur. She could feel his eyes on her as she was in the car but she didn't look out the window, she looked straight ahead

' _in the end So eun-ah, I had to let him go' she thought before breaking down into tears._

 **A/N: hey guys. Aww, my poor Ga eul. Anyway, this chapter marks the beginning of the climax of this story. So yeah, we are on our final chapters.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads, reviews and follows, really thanks. Y'all have a great day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter twenty-two: no regrets**

Yi Jung had never been more grateful for his driver. He doubted he would have been able to drive in his state. He just sat at the back seat replaying Ga eul's words all over again

'I love you Yi Jung-ah…I love you'

How could he not know? Or was it that he knew all this time and just chose to ignore it? She loves him. Love.

He ruffled his hair, he felt like he was losing his mind. He knew of his feelings for her but he couldn't call it love. Love wasn't for him. But to a romantic like Ga Eul, love is very important.

So, how could someone like her love someone like him? He was not worthy of her. He can't love her the way she deserves. He slammed his fist on the car window, frightening his driver.

He likes her, the heavens know how much he likes her. But love is not for him. He didn't realize that they had arrived at his estate until he felt the car pull to a stop. He got out and headed inside the mansion and was immediately welcomed by Yoo Na's warm embrace.

Despite himself, he was still able to give her a sincere smile

"hey there pumpkin, missed me?"

"nah" she said with a giggle, earning a laugh from him

But his laughter immediately froze on his face as he saw the man in front of him

"what is he doing here?" he asked his mum who just fidgeted with her hands

But it was Yoo Na who answered excitedly

"daddy is back now. He is staying with us now. He has explained how he was far away for business. I was mad at him at first but he made up for it"

"we binged watched different cartoons all night" his dad added with a smile which wasn't returned by him

"princess go to your room now" his mum finally spoke and Yoo Na nodded before skipping up the stairs

"why is he here?" he repeated, his voice just as cold as earlier

"Jungie, your dad is back with us now"

"I don't have a dad and I thought you didn't have a husband, but guess I was wrong about the last part" he said before heading to his room.

He plopped on his bed and let a single tear escape his eye. How could his mum do this? Was the first time not enough?

He heard a knock on his door and he straightened himself and sat up before saying

"come in"

"hey" his mum softly as she entered the room. He said nothing and just stared blankly at her as she came to sit beside him on the bed

"you resent me now, don't you?" she asked in more of a whisper

When he didn't say anything, she went on

"I always wondered how I'd react when he comes back. I got my answer last week. When he came back and said 'Se Mi-ah', I didn't once think of all the mistakes he made in the past. Rather, looking at him, I saw my fist kiss, I saw the only man I have ever loved, I saw my husband, I saw the father of my children"

"I couldn't hate him, I couldn't tell him 'I don't want to talk now', I couldn't play tough but instead I ran into his arms and said 'I have missed you Hyun Sub-ah, I missed you'"

Yi Jung just stared at his mum, tears were falling down her eyes. His heart reached out to her and he placed his hand on hers. She looked him in the eye and smiled and he smiled too. Raising his hand, he used his fingers to gently clean her tears before engulfing her in a hug

"are you happy?" he murmured against her hair

She simply nodded

So, pulling away he said

"then that's all i need to know"

"so, you are not mad?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice

"you are happy, that's all that counts. My anger doesn't count in the face of your happiness"

"when did my son become so smart?" his mum asked with a small smile which earned a chuckle from him

"are you going to keep hiding near the door?" he called out. And soon, his father showed his face with a guilty smile

"Yi Jung-ah_" his dad started

Standing up, he faced his father and said "just because mum has accepted you back as her husband doesn't mean I would accept you as a father too. So, don't get your hopes up"

And with that, he walked past his father and headed to Yoo Na's room. The day was just so crazy for him, maybe spending time with his sister is what he needs to give him his sanity back.

He stepped into Yoo Na's room and found her playing a game on her phone.

"hey princess" he said and she smiled excitedly as she said

"oppa"

He went to sit on her bed and she patted her laps, when he didn't budge, she said "come on, rest your head on my lap"

He smiled as he rested on her little laps while she played with his hair

"oppa, are you sad?" she asked in her sweet voice

"no princess, why'd you ask?"

"because Ga eul-unni is getting married. I know because mum got an invite. Mum said I could go with"

"oh" he responded

"you know, I ship you and Ga eul-unni. She is so cool and pretty. She is my number one choice"

He chuckled "but she has someone she would marry So eun-ah" his words, breaking his own heart.

"yes, but who cares? Don't you watch hindi films? If you really want to be with her, then like in 'Behen Hogi Teri', you can take her hand and just run away from the wedding'

He could not help but laugh at her childish but sincere reasoning. He playfully pinched her cheeks and said "If only things were that simple Yoo Na-ah, if only"

"things are simple oppa, you adults just like making it difficult" she said with a sweet smile

"you really are the smartest" he said with a chuckle

"I know" she said, flipping her hair, making the both of them laugh.

Days passed by in a haze for Yi Jung. Everyday seemed the same, the same as the previous day. His life lost the thrill, the adrenaline and the color that she brought into it. She hadn't been at school all week. So eun told him that she had gone to Jeju island the day after their return to Korea.

He arranged his hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was going for a dinner date with Eun Jae. He hadn't been able to go with her on their first arrangement. So, they moved it to today.

He sighed, took his car keys and headed out. He saw his father as he left but gave him no acknowledgement. Things were still the same with them. He made an effort to acknowledge him only when Yoo Na was around. But aside from that, it was the usual.

He arrived at the fancy restaurant soon after. He could not help but think of Ga eul and that small café she always dragged him to. Though he didn't act like it, he liked going there. The place was just so simple and comfy. But the main reason he liked going there was because Ga eul liked going there.

He quickly shook his head, he had promised himself not to think of her. He stepped into the restaurant and it was not long before he found a smiling Eun Jae. He smiled and went over to her

"hi"

"hey" she responded

"you are looking good" he commented and she smiled widely. He could make out a small blush as she said

"thanks Yi Jung-ah"

After that, an awkward silence fell upon them. Thankfully, the waiter came to take their order.

They enjoyed their meal while talking about things from school. After the dinner, Eun Jae had insisted they go for a walk which was what they were currently doing. Both of them walking side by side on the street.

He could not help but think of how he and Ga Eul would have walked with intertwined hands while teasing each other about silly things. He felt a smile creep up his face even with just the thought of her.

He shook his head. He wasn't going to think of her tonight. So, he focused his attention on Eun Jae who seemed cold in her strapless red dress. He took off his jacket and placed it on her.

"thanks Yi Jung-ah" she said with a smile as she stared at him. He nodded and wanted to continue walking but Eun Jae's soft voice stopped him

"Yi Jung-ah"

He looked at her and next thing he knew was her lips on his. He stood there frozen for about two seconds before realizing himself. He gently pushed her away and the look of hurt that crossed her face was overwhelming.

She gave a sad chuckle before saying "Ga eul-ssi, you must really love her"

He made no effort to tell her that he can't call what he feels for Ga eul 'love' so he just stared at her.

"I liked you from the very first time I saw you. When you first offered to teach me new techniques, I was so happy. When your hands touched mine, I felt things I have never felt before"

"I am sorry Eun Jae-ah" he said, really meaning it. Eun Jae was a nice girl but he just didn't feel anything aside from friendship with her

"don't be sorry towards me. I should be thankful instead because you made me courageous. The old Eun Jae would never confess her feelings to a guy for fear of rejection. But I guess I liked you so much that even though I saw that compared to Ga eul, I stood no chance, I still wanted to tell you how I felt"

She chuckled bitterly before saying "but I am glad I did. Now, there is no false hope to cling to"

"Eun Jae-ah, you would find someone who'd love you the way you deserve. I know it"

She smiled and nodded. He could see her glassy eyes and he felt bad for being the one to make her look so broken

"bye Yi Jung-ah" she said

"bye Cha Eun Jae" he replied. She gave him one last smile before walking away.

He watched her go before turning and walking away but her voice stopped him

"that Chu Ga eul is very fortunate to have someone who loves her as much as you do"

He turned to look at her and she just smiled and continued walking away. Why is everyone telling him he is in love with Ga eul. first, it was his mum, then his friends and now Eun Jae? Did he really love Ga eul?

' _I can't love Chu Ga eul. I mustn't love Chu Ga Eul'_ he recited in his head as he drove back home, a singe tear escaping his eye.

So eun watched Yi Jung as he sat on the plane just looking out the window. He looked the same as Ga eul the last time she saw her. They looked resigned. She and Ga eul have known each other for half their lives. But she had never seen Ga Eul as happy as she was whenever she was with her bunny. The love her friend had for the potter was undeniable and she knew he felt the same about her.

She had seen how he looks at her, how he cares for her. She had seen him look at Ga eul with the same look that Ji Hoo uses to look at her, if not stronger. It broke her heart to see them away from each other, both hurting. But she knew it wasn't Ga eul's fault. And as much as she knew Yi Jung was being jerky about the situation, she couldn't exactly blame him. He had lived his life abhorring love.

Ga Eul is her best friend and is also like her sister but Yi Jung is also her friend. These months that's she had spent with him, she has come to like him a lot.

The guys have tried talking to him about it but he shuts that topic out completely. So, they've decided not to talk to him about it anymore.

"it's ok babe" Ji Hoo said, pulling he rout of their thoughts

"will they be fine?" she asked worriedly

"we can only see what happens now. We have tried our best. It's up to them now"

Ga Eul stared out her window, overlooking the beach. Which probably wasn't a good idea because she had so much memories with him at the beach.

She smiled sadly as she thought of him. She had made no effort to reach out to him and he hadn't as well.

Tomorrow was her wedding and she felt thrilled. Note the sarcasm.

"hey beautiful"

"So Eun-ah" she said as he went to fling her arms excitedly around her friend.

She hugged Jae Kyung and Jan Di with as much excitement

"ok easy with the hugs, I might die of a suffocation before tomorrow" Jae Kyung said, making them laugh.

She was glad they were here, she needed them. She knew that their being here meant he was here too. Thankfully, they didn't talk about him and just spent the whole evening talking about random things.

They left in the evening and now, she was slipping on her red heels as she prepared for her family dinner. She sighed and headed to the dinner.

"you do realize that you would now be under global scrutiny, right Ga Eul dear?"

"yes grandma" she answered, surprised that the woman even gave her time to fit in reply.

Her grandma has been talking non-stop about the life of a high-class woman and all and she just felt like telling her to shut the fuck up. But that'd be disrespectful and she wasn't a disrespectful kind of person. Besides, she did love her grandma despite all her talkative ways.

She looked at Jun Ho who threw her a smile and mouthed "sorry"

She guessed even he must have figured she was fed up of her grandma's excessive talking.

"Ga eul dear are you ok? You've been picking on your food?" Jun Ho's mother said

"I am fine aunt, just not hungry" she responded with the best small smile she could manage

Jun Ho's mother nodded but her grandma smiled and said

"probably pre-wedding excitement"

She didn't smile to that and just took a sip of her drink instead. She felt Jun Ho's eyes on her but she didn't want to look at him now. So, she looked to the other side of the room and she immediately regretted it.

Yi Jung and Jun Pyo were just returning from the bar upstairs. He and the guys were catching up, but he knew they were just trying to make him feel better about the whole situation. They were his best friends after all.

He had left early, and Jun Pyo had come with him, saying he wanted to meet with Jan Di.

They were in the elevator, laughing over something when his eyes caught sight of Ga Eul. She was having dinner with her family and Jun Ho's.

He watched her as she took a sip of her drink before looking up. He should have looked away, but he couldn't. their eyes locked and in that moment, it was just them in their own world. But then her eyes flashed with hurt and she looked away. He felt his heart sink as he saw her look away.

He felt Jun Pyo's hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze but even that sweet gesture, did nothing to help how he felt.

After the elevator ride, he headed to the garden after assuring Jun Pyo that he was fine.

Ga eul held back the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't mean to look away like that but seeing him was too much for her to bear.

She loved him. Heaven knows how much she does. Suddenly, Yi Jung's mother's words resounded in her head

' _it was love after all. You need to put all you can for love, so at the end of the day, you would have no regrets'_

She suddenly stood up amidst the confused stares of everyone at the table

"baby, what's the matter?" her mum asked, concern evident in her voice

"I need to go" was all she said before skipping off, leaving the confused faces of everyone at the table behind her.

She ran out of the building, looking around. And that was when she spotted him, heading to the garden.

Yi Jung stood at the garden, lost in his thoughts which were of a particular cupcake.

"hey bunny" he heard her call

' _now I am imagining her voice. Way to go Yi Jung'_ he thought wryly

Hence when he heard her say "hey So Yi Jung, you dummy" he was surprised. He whipped around and found her staring at him with that same breath-taking smile of hers

"Ga eul-yang" was all he could say as he watched her approach him then punch his shoulders

"you, silly bunny, why didn't you call me once?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to hear from me" he said with an amused smile

"you are right about that" she replied, making him chuckle, an action she soon joined in

"but I still missed you" she said before holding him in a hug and he held on to her, tight.

"I missed you too cupcake" he replied and he felt her smile against his chest

She pulled away and looked at him. While he contented himself in taking in how beautiful she looked in her cream dress.

"I don't want to be one of those girls who'd grow old then be like 'if I had known', 'why didn't I try' and so on"

"Ga eul-yang_" he started

"I love you bunny and I want to be with you. I know I might sound pathetic now, but I don't care"

Yi Jung stared at her, his heart racing as he watched her

"if you tell me you love me too, I would leave this wedding and be with you. I don't care what anybody says. But if you let me go, tonight, then I_"

Her voice cracked but she quickly steadied it and said "then I would act as though none of this ever happened, as though it was all a dream"

Yi Jung was lost for words as he heard Ga eul's words.

"I…I…Ga eul-yang I…"

He smacked his head a thousand times, why couldn't he tell her. Instead, he was just being a stuttering Tom.

Ga eul looked at him and the look in her eyes killed him.

"I thought as much" she said before turning away

"I like you a lot Ga eul-yang. More than I have ever liked any girl. You make me feel things I have never felt before, only you Ga eul-yang"

Ga eull stopped in her tracks as she heard him

She turned around and looked at him "so, you feel something for me?' she asked and he nodded

"yes, Ga eul-yang, I tried to fight it but I can't. I like you a lot" he repeated

"so, where does that leave us? I like Jun Ho a lot too, I like So Eun a lot, Jan Di, Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo, I like them all a lot so does that mean I'd be with them?" she asked, her voice louder than she intended it to be. But she was past caring.

"Ga eul-yang I can't love. Love is not for me" he responded with the same pitch as her

"yea, I know all about that ideology of yours that love is bondage. And guess what, I also know it's silly"

"no, I might ruin you the way my dad ruined my mum" he screamed back

She was silent for a few seconds before saying, her voice calmer now  
"have you ever considered that maybe she wasn't ruined. Your mum told me she loved with no regrets, meaning she would do it all over again"

"because she is a softie" he fired

"no, because it's love" she fired back and he fell silent at her words so she repeated

"it's love Yi Jung-ah"

"she realized it and its high time you do too and stop hiding behind what happened with your parents"

"I am not hiding. I am being realistic" he said

"no, you are being cowardly" she fired at him

"what did you say?" he asked, his voice low as he stared at her. But she didn't care

"I watched Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania. Kavya and Humpty did end up together unlike what you told me. You know why? Because they believed in their love. And despite all the opposition, Humpty never gave up on her. He didn't care that her father considered him not good enough, he didn't care about anything but her. For her, he was willing to fight for love and that's why they ended up together because he loved and he wasn't scared to show or say it" Ga eul said, her voice rising with every word.

"he wasn't scared to fight for love" she repeated, in a much calmer voice

"I can't love Ga eul-ah" he said, his voice low and soulful.

She gave a dry chuckle before saying

"you know what, you don't deserve me So Yi Jung, because I would never be with someone who is not brave enough to be with me"

"Ga eul-yang" he said with tear-filled eyes as he watched her eyes which mirrored his

"we first became friends at a garden, didn't we? What a perfect setting this is" she said, not minding the tears that have escaped her eyes now.

"no Ga eul_"

But she cut him off "hey Yi Jung-ah, you are my chief bride's maid tomorrow too, and yet you are letting me cry. Silly guy. I have to go get my beauty sleep now. Tomorrow is a big day. See you at my wedding bunny"

He watched her smile through her tears before turning and leaving. He wanted to go after her, to tell her not to marry Jun ho, to tell her to be with him instead.

But if he did tell her those, would he also be able to tell her the 3 words she desired to hear? Ga eul was right, he really was a coward. He sat on the grass, grabbing his hair as he let his tears fall.

Ga Eul willed herself to not look back.

' _I won't regret this, I won't regret, this'_ she chanted in her head but she couldn't hold it in, she collapsed to the ground and cried her eyes out.

 **A/N: more tears, right? So, what did you guys think of Ga Eul's argument with Yi Jung. Do you think what she told him was right? Do let me know**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews, really thanks. Y'all have a great day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show,**

 **Chapter twenty-three: realizations and risks**

Ga eul tried her best not to look like the definition of 'heart-broken' as she walked to her suite

"hey sweetie, you can't go around walking about the resort. It's your wedding tomorrow. As a high-class woman you_"

But her grandma never got to finish. Staring at her, she said

"have you ever loved? That kind of love which makes you laugh more. That kind of love which makes you love more. With just a word from your beloved you feel your spirits rise up. Just by seeing the one you love you gain courage to face whatever comes your way because you know you have your beloved there with you. Have you?"

Her grandma simply stared at her, surprised. She however, gave a dry chuckle before adding

"well I have loved that kind of love grandma. And as much as I want to regret it, I don't. Because at the end of the day, it's love"

And with that, she walked away, leaving her confused-looking grandma.

Yi Jung sat on the grass, hating himself, when he heard a familiar masculine voice say

"so, at the end of the day, you backed away"

Looking up, he was able to muster his best cold voice as he asked

"what are you talking about?"

His father, however, gave a wistful smile before saying

"do you know what love is, Yi Jung-ah"

Yi Jung stood up from the grass while glaring at his dad

"probably a lot more than you, you're the one who abandoned the woman you claimed to love"

If his father seemed affected by his words, he didn't show it, rather, he smiled and said

"love is a risk"

"it's like making an investment with your life. You would invest all your affection, your time, your youth and old age in that one person. Like an investment, you could lose it all if you invest in the wrong person. But when you invest in the right person, you would gain ten-fold more of what you put in"

He stared at his father who threw him a smile before continuing

"now, what you need to ask yourself is 'is she worth the risk?', 'is this person capable of giving me back as much as I put in?', 'if I invest my all on this person, would it be worth it?'. So, you love because you have told yourself 'this person is right for me. Whatever I put on her, it's worth it, she's worth it. I am willing to bear the risk of getting hurt, I am willing to stay by her side because that's all that matters to me'. When you believe that, then that's love"

Yi Jung fell silent after hearing his father.

"mum, did you risk it all for her?"

"she did for me. I was too scared to do the same for her. I always loved her but to admit that I was in love with her scared me. I thought, 'would I be able to last forever?' and I got scared. I started doubting myself, my love, I started to wander outside"

"was it worth it" he asked, his interest piqued

His father gave a dry laugh before saying "no, it wasn't worth it. She was worth the risk Yi Jung-ah. She loved me more than any other woman I have ever known, she believed in me. I was just a fool for chickening out. Nothing justifies what I did to her Yi Jung-ah, nothing. And then I wandered, I saw all kinds of women, but none like her. I had sex buddies, but not a true lover. And I asked myself 'what did I gain by giving her up?', 'what did I gain by giving my children up?'. You know what came next"

He could not help but mull over his father's words until he felt his father place a hand on his shoulders and say

"it was late for me, but thankfully, I was still able to make the right investment. If you don't take the risk soon, it would not just be late for you, it would be too late"

And with that, his dad walked off, leaving him to wallow in his overwhelming thoughts.

He felt like he was going crazy. He needed to escape and he knew just the place.

Ga eul sat still as her gazillion stylists tended to her. After like forever, they finally finished and she had to admit, they did a good job. Ok modesty aside, they did a fabulous job. She looked so beautiful.

They helped her slip into her wedding gown soon after which was breath takingly beautiful. The intricate designs and the stones that adorned it made it look ethereal. The gown hugged her curves in all the right places.

She stared at the mirror, while the stylists gushed about how beautiful she looked. She was indeed radiating beauty outside, but emotionless inside.

The stylist left soon after, then her mother, So eun's parents, her grandma and Jun Ho's parents came and gushed over her all the same. She just responded with rehearsed smiles and laughs.

The door opened again to reveal her three besties. They looked so beautiful in their long, flowing, bridesmaid dresses. So Eun's was pink, Jae Kyung's lavender, and Jan Di's blue.

"wow Ga eul-ah, I don't know what to say, you look_"

"stunning" Jae Kyung finished for Jan Di

"you are like a vision in white, so beautiful" Jan di added and Ga eul just smiled, that same rehearsed smile

So eun smiled and said "you look so beautiful. Too bad your smile isn't as beautiful. Probably because It's not your real smile"

She stared at So eun, wide-eyed. How did she even think she could fool So Eun? She smiled, her eyes glassy

"I tried So eun-ah, some things are just not meant to be"

"Ga Eul-ah, we love you and just want you to be happy. But whatever your decision is today, just know that we'll support you 100%. We are your friends, don't feel like you have to put on a brave front for us, or fool us with fake smiles and 'all is well' faces. We are here for you, in whatever form you are. In whatever thing you do, we are here because we are your friends"

She looked at Jae Kyung with tear-filled eyes before pulling her into a hug. She gestured for the others to join in and they happily complied

"what did I do to get friends like you guys?"

"well you actually cried in the market when you lost your way at 10" So eun said, earning laughs form them.

Her dad stepped in the room and the girls made way for him as he came to kiss her and twirled her

"my princess is so beautiful today" he remarked with a proud smile

"so, I wasn't beautiful on other days?" she asked with a playful smile

"well_" her dad said pretending to be in thought

"dad!" she exclaimed, making him laugh

"I was just kidding. You are beautiful inside out. And I am proud to call you my daughter. I love you sweetie" he said, pulling her into a hug

Her eyes were filled with tears as he said "I love you too dad"

"are you ready, it's time"

She faced the girls, and though she knew they weren't exactly happy about her decision, they smiled.

She took one deep breath before smiling and saying "yeah, I am ready"

Yi Jung woke up from his position on the sand. He had gone to the beach last night to just gain some sanity. He thought perhaps, staying in an environment where he and Ga eul liked to frequent would help. He had stayed thinking all night about his father's and Ga eul's words.

He stood alarmed as he saw the time, the wedding would start in a like three minutes.

Everything seemed more real to him now. He held his head, his father's words echoing in his ears

' _love is a risk'_

Somehow, he remembered the words his mum once told him

' _love is belief. You hold onto it and trust in your feeling. You are willing to risk it all to love another'_

Trust in your feeling. He thought of Ga eul's smile, her pout, her laugh, her voice, her. All she made him feel, all the things he felt with her, whenever he was with her.

How could he not know, how could he not label it.

' _now you need to ask yourself 'is she worth the risk?'_

He thought of her as he took to his heels, only her thought on his mind as he ran

' _but you are important to me Yi Jung-ah. I need you'_

' _because to me, you are one of the best things that ever happened in my life'_

' _nah, you are just fortunate that out of all the guys, you are my number one'_

'… _you are my favorite too, now and always'_

' _I want you to fall in love with me'_

'… _I want to be with you'_

' _I love you Yi Jung-ah'_

How could he not have known since then, how could he not have been able to realize it all those times?

His Ga Eul-yang, he loved her and no, he won't let it be too late for him. He quickened his pace now as he ran towards the woman he loved.

Ga eul smiled at her friends who threw her comforting smiles before they marched ahead of her, Jae Kyung first, then Jan Di and So eun. She bet the mouths of their boyfriends would nearly hang open given how beautiful they looked. She smiled at the thought but her smile soon faded as she thought of him.

Of his smile, how he looked so cute when he pretended to sulk, how he laughed when she does something embarrassing.

She thought of their time together and even the thought made her smile. But she soon remembered his words from last night

' _I can't fall in love Ga eul-yang'_

And that was enough to make her heart be on a standstill. She strengthened her resolve and when her dad smiled and said

"it's time"

She managed to smile back as she held his hand. The wedding wasn't a small affair. She could make out about 500 guests. 500 eyes all on her, watching her every move.

She plastered the same smile on her face, fooling them all, well most of them. As she neared, she could make out Jun Ho who looked breathless as he stared at her. The girls were at the side too, smiling even though she knew they weren't exactly happy about the situation. She heard someone whisper

"unni you look like a princess"

She looked beside her to find a grinning Yoo Na and she could not help but smile back.

Yi Jung's mother and surprisingly his father were seated near her. Yi Jung's mum threw her a bright smile but she could not help but notice the flash of sadness in the woman's eyes. Still, she smiled back.

She finally reached Jun Ho and her dad placed her hand on his after hugging Jun Ho and telling him something along the lines of 'I am proud of you'

Really, did he win an award or something? What's there to be proud of? Jun Ho, however, smiled at her, a sincere smile and she felt her heart reach out to him.

He didn't deserve this. She could never love him the way she loved Yi Jung, the way she loves Yi Jung.

But looking at his sincere eyes, she knew she had to try. She would make an effort. So, she smiled back even though hers was just a rehearsed one.

The minister soon started talking a whole load of boring and she could not help but wonder if it was normal for a girl to want to yawn on her own wedding.

She felt her heart speed up as the minister neared where they would exchange vows. It felt more real to her now. It was really happening. She was marrying Lee Jun Ho.

She felt like she was being taken away to a land of no-return. Once she was married to Jun Ho, it's over. The more the minister talked, the further she felt she was taken away. But somewhere along the lines, she felt a voice reach out to her and say

"Ga eul-yang"

' _it can't be real. He can't be real'_ she said to herself. But still, she turned around and sure enough he was there, panting as though he just ran from the end of the earth and back.

"Ga eul-yang" he repeated

He neared her now, but not too close. She could make out the surprised looks and murmurs among the guests but at the moment her eyes were fixated on him.

But she still managed to say

"Yi Jung, what are you doing?"

"Ga eul-yang. You know, when I first met you I knew you were different. In your blue gown and cream sandals, I was floored by your simplicity. When your hands grazed mine as you handed me your phone, I wondered why I felt a wave of electricity jolt through my body as I had never felt before"

She just stared at him with surprise in her eyes

"Yi Jung-ah" was all she could say

Chu Jae Joong could not understand what was going on. What exactly was So Yi Jung doing at his daughter's wedding? He made to stand up but his mother-in law stopped him.

"mother_" he started

"let it be for now Jae Joong-ah. For now, let them be" she said with a small nod. And he grudgingly stayed seated and watched as Yi Jung went on

"you showed me life in a way I had never seen before. You brought the thrill and adventure to my life, only you Ga Eul-ah"

She stared back at him with tear-filled eyes

"I always wondered why I sought you out? That day I thought I saved you, why didn't I just leave, why did I follow you home? I thought it was my curiosity then, but it wasn't. When I wanted to be your stylist for the day even though I hated shopping, I didn't know why. When going to that café across the street with you made me happier than hanging out in any club ever did. When being with you made my world explode with a burst of color and life. When the sight of you made my heart race"

"When I wanted to be your side even though it meant just being on a friendly date, then, I didn't know why. When I wanted to hear your voice just so I could get my sanity back, I also didn't know why. When just a word from you changes my stormy days to a bright blue sky, I also didn't know why. When the thought that you belonged to another plagued my heart and rendered me sleepless on many nights, I also didn't know why. When seeing you with someone else set my blood on fire, then, I didn't know why. Why when you turned away from me, my heart broke in a way I never thought it could, I didn't know why"

She felt a single tear escape her eye. She knew somewhere at the back of her mind that Jun Ho was beside her, watching all that was going on.

But at this moment all she could see were Yi Jung's deep brown soulful eyes which were staring at hers with so much sincerity.

"but now I know why"

She felt her breath hitch on hearing him. His eyes were glassy as he said

"from the first day, I loved you"

He gave a small chuckle before adding "though not your most romantic word, but when you called me 'pea-face', I smiled like an idiot to myself all night"

She could not help but chuckle too

"but from that time, I loved you. I would want to be with you, to see you. Just watching you laugh made my day. Even your punches make my day"

She gave a small laugh as she wiped a tear from her eye. Her heart was bursting with so much emotions

"I don't know If I can ever be the Humpty Sharma you deserve. I don't know if I can promise you a life full of roses. But one thing I know is you complete me. You opened up my heart to love. I know that as long as we are together, our world would always shine bright, just like you. And no matter what comes our way, I would never let you go. I don't know how things would turn out but I am willing to risk it all with you. Because at the end of the day, it's love, and I believe in love Ga Eul"

She felt her heart melt into a puddle on hearing his words

"someone once told me, love is belief. You hold onto it and trust in your feeling. That's all I want to do Ga eul-yang I_" his voice cracked a bit but he still said

"I believe in what we have cupcake, I believe in what we share, and I want to hold onto it, I want to hold onto you"

Ga eul watched with tear-filled yes as he outstretched his hand before saying

"if you take my hand, I don't care about what anybody else would think and it would be just you and me. But if you don't, then I'd understand that I was too late and I'd go away from your life"

"you know what, I wish I could say that but I can't. I want to be with you Ga Eul-yang, so I can't pretend to be one of those heroes in films and lie that I'd be fine, I won't. I love you Ga eul, I love you and only you. I love you so much that if you aren't in my life, my life would feel empty"

Ga eul stared wide-eyed at him, tears streaming down her face

"Yi Jung-ah" she said, more of a whisper but Yi Jung only repeated

"I love you. So, take my hand Ga eul-yang, give what we have a chance because I am willing to put it in all I got on us. Take my hand, I got you Ga eul-yang,I got you"

Yi Jung felt like he was living the longest seconds of his life as he awaited Ga eul's reply. What if she said 'no'. He knew that his mother and Yoo Na were among the guests. Well. his father too. But the moment he stepped in, all he could think of was Ga eul. What if he had lost her this time? What then?

Ga eul stared at his pleading eyes, how could she think she could forget those eyes, forget him. She looked at her dad, who looked like he was on the verge of pouncing on Yi Jung, but it seemed her grandma was holding him back. Her mother just stared at her with tear-filled eyes. She guessed she was overwhelmed by all that was going on at her daughter's wedding.

She looked at the guys, they all gave her reassuring smiles. And the girls, they were staring at her with tear-filled eyes and smiles.

Then she looked at Jun Ho, who was staring from her to Yi Jung. His eyes caught hers, and she could see a mix of emotions in them. Hurt, surprise, fear. She looked at him, her Jun Ho-oppa who she loved. That was it. Loved.

She loved him but that was her past. Now she loves the him in front of her not beside her. She loves him. She took one final look at Jun Ho before running towards Yi Jung and taking his hand. She saw him breathe a sigh of relief before saying

"run" and that was all she needed to sprint through the halls, leaving her slack jawed parents and guests behind.

She heard someone whistle and say

"way to go Yi Jung-oppa" and despite themselves, she and Yi Jung could not help but laugh as they heard Yoo Na

She heard cheers, whistles and claps and she needed no angel to know it was the gang.

She and Yi Jung kept laughing as they ran. She guessed her dad must have broken free from her grandma because a bunch of guards were on their chase

"come on faster cupcake, even my great grandma on a wheel chair runs faster"

"you are telling me that? Dummy I am wearing a bloody wedding gown with like a gazillion stones" she retorted and they both chuckled, clearly amused at their ability to argue in a situation like this.

"uh-oh, we are being cornered" Yi Jung said as he noticed the guards coming towards them

"aish, couldn't you think of a better plan than running away?" she whined as she noticed some men approach from behind too.

He sighed and ruffled his air

"I don't know. At that moment I just didn't want you to be taken away from me, that was all I could think of. And I might have taken the advice of a 10 year-old" he said the last part in a rush.

His sincere words touched her heart and she felt herself smile

"you love me that much?" she asked with a smile. He looked at her and smiled, using his thumb to caress her face

"yeah" he replied, leaning down while keeping his gaze on her lips

She felt her eyes want to flutter shut but her eyes caught the men from behind catching unto them

"well if you love me, run" she said, grabbing his and running into the carpark

She was thinking about where they could hide when she heard a feminine voice say

"get in"

If her eyes widened anymore, they could be saucers

"Min Ji?" she questioned. Yi Jung just pulled her hand into the car as they sped off.

"we lost them" Yi Jung said with a smile but her attention was on the driver

"why'd you help us?" she asked

"because I love you"

"really? you expect me to believe that?" she asked with a raised brow

Min ji just chuckled and said "just because"

"thank you" Yi Jung chirped in and Min ji just smiled

"you were right about my friends, I mean my former friends. They were just with me for what they gained"

Ga eul didn't know what t reply, so she just watched Min ji from the passenger seat

"I guess I have to thank annoying Ga eul for that" Min Ji added and Ga eul chuckled before saying

"now that's more like the Min Ji I know"

Min ji chuckled too.

They asked her to drop them off at a safe distance and she did just so. As Yi Jung closed the car door and said his thanks to Min ji. She just stared at the girl in the driver's seat before turning away with Yi Jung in tow.

But she turned around and went back

"hey Min ji" she called, grabbing the girl's attention

"what? You want to tell me thank you now?" she asked with an amused smirk which made Ga Eul chuckle

"nah, just wanted to say I know your bags aren't fake. And yeah, your real eye lashes are as nice as the fake ones"

Min ji laughed before replying "is that a compliment Chu Ga eul?"

"figure it out yourself" she replied with a smirk, and Min ji chuckled before saying

"now that's more like the Ga eul I know"

Ga eul just smiled before going back to Yi Jung

"so, what now?" she asked as she neared him

"now I do what I have been dying to do since I saw you today"

"and what's that" she asked with a playful smile

He smirked and pulled her closer

"this" he responded before crashing his lips on hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

As Yi Jung felt Ga eul's lips on his, he felt like he was in heaven. He loves her. He thought of his dad's words and he replied mentally

' _she is worth the risk'_

 **A/N: aww, love oh love. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Do let me know.**

 **Also, this story is drawing to a close. I would love to give a big shout to those who read, reviewed, faved and followed my story. You guys are awesome. Y'all take care.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show**

 **Chapter twenty-four: the better guy**

"my dad's going to be fuming now" Ga eul said with a small chuckle. They were currently seated on a bench, just holding hands and reminiscing the events that happened earlier.

Yi Jung chuckled too before saying "I know"

"you know there was this one boy back in the states, his name was Tyler. He thought he was a hot-shot but he was just an ass. He used to be all over me. I don't know how, but my dad found out. I am certain he did something to him, threatened him or something like that because the guy avoided me like the plague there on. He looked scared when we crossed paths and would apologize and head another way"

"gee Ga eul, thanks for the encouraging words" Yi Jung said sarcastically, earning a laugh from her.

"well, I am just saying that we did the right thing by running away from the wedding. My dad might be all nice but when it comes to things that could hurt me, he can go all wild" she said the last part in a whisper and Yi Jung just squeezed her hand

"I understand cupcake. If I know there's something that could hurt you, I'd go all wild too. It's because he loves you, that's why"

"yeah, you are right" she responded slowly. But her face soon had a bright smile as she clasped her hands together excitedly

"so now, back to us. Where do we go now? You know running away is actually so much fun, I feel like we are rebels. You know 'rebels for love'"

Yi Jung could not help but laugh at her enthusiasm and he pinched her cheeks which earned a playful glare from her.

"I have a great idea where we could go" he said with a smile

"really? Where? I was thinking somewhere beachy like Cuba or Thailand" she responded with an enthusiastic smile

"well I was thinking more like you dad's place"

He wanted to laugh at Ga eul's expression. She almost had her mouth hanging open

"my dad's? So soon? He is probably still mad. What If he separates us? What if_"

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, putting an end to her rant

"nothing would happen cupcake, trust me. I would never let you go, remember?"

He stared confused at her as he watched her laugh

"what?" he asked, voicing his thoughts

"well, it's strange to see you get all cheesy" she said between laughs and he could not help but laugh too

"hey Chu Ga eul, you better get used to it. Because from now on, cheesy is my middle name" he said, making them both laugh more

"but I would miss cocky Yi Jung though" she commented after she stopped laughing

"hey cupcake, it's understandable. But I am so awesome, I am cool in every form I take"

"now that's cocky Yi Jung right there. I knew he couldn't leave." she said, making them both laugh

"we should get some clothes for me first, I scream runaway bride"

"yeah good point" Yi Jung said wrapping his arm around her with a smile

Ga eul felt her heartbeat accelerate as they neared her family's villa. Yi Jung gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and she could not help but wonder how it should be her doing that instead.

Yi Jung had a firm and determined look in his eyes since they left the store where she got the yellow floral gown she was currently wearing.

Sure enough, as she stepped into the house, her entire family was there along with Jun Ho and his parents. She looked away as Jun Ho's eyes caught hers. She doesn't regret what she did, she just felt guilty towards him for leaving him hanging in front of 500 eyes. So eun's parents were also there. She felt like she was facing a grand jury.

To top it off, none of them were smiling. If it wasn't for Yi Jung, she was tempted to run out the door. But everyone was staring at them as though they fell from space. The eerie silence was overwhelming. Her dad finally spoke up

"so, I se you finally decided to come back. With the way you ran with her, I thought you might be on a plane to Thailand now"

' _ding it. How did he know Thailand was one of my top choice?'_ Ga eul thought, before mentally smacking herself for thinking about that at a time like this. So, she said

"dad, it's not Yi Jung's fault I_" but her dad raised a finger to silence her

"this is between Yi Jung and I" she looked at Yi Jung and he just nodded with a smile

If only he knew. Her dad could be as intimidating as ever when the need arises. But Yi Jung obviously didn't know that as he faced her dad with a calm look

"Mr Chu, I know you must be mad me right now. Well, all of you must be" he said, looking at everyone in the room

Her dad scoffed and said "at least you know that much Casanova. I thought all you knew was to use girls like rag dolls"

Yi Jung wasn't affected by her dad's word, rather he smiled and said

"I understand where you are coming from. I mean even I wouldn't be happy to give my daughter to me, given the kind of reputation I have. Well, had"

Ga Eul mentally face-palmed herself. Really, was Yi Jung trying to make her dad see reason or anger him the more?

"I know compared to Jun Ho who is like the prefect guy, with a clean reputation, I seem like a scumbag"

She noticed her dad's expression was still hard but his eyes softened.

"but all that is behind me now. I am no longer the guy who changed girls like clothes. I changed since I met Ga eul. Who would have known it would take a feisty romantic to to change me? But that's all it took"

Yi Jung stared at Ga eul on saying that last part and she smiled. He smiled too and looked back at her dad who just observed them silently before saying

"what makes you think you are the better guy for my daughter?"

"I don't know if I am a better guy than Jun Ho. I mean we are both successful young men in our fields. So, I can't really say if I am the better guy for her"

"but I can say this. I am the guy who knows she has watched 'Titanic' 36 times but still cries just the same. I am the guy who know she loves steak but would rather grab a burger at a local café any day. I am the guy that knows she has a small fear of water because of Titanic. I am the guy that knows she prefers being driven by chauffeurs because she is crazy on the steering wheel"

Ga eul could not help but chuckle at the last part and he smiled at her. She could make out a ghost of a smile on her dad's face but he still maintained his stoic expression.

"I am the guy who knows that even though ice cream makes her feel good, adrenaline-filled drives makes her feel great"

He stared at her glassy eyes now. She felt her heart could burst out of her chest. How did Yi Jung figure those things out? Even So eun didn't know she was scared of water because of Titanic and her overactive imagination about how she could die in the sea like Jack.

"and I am the guy who fell in love with her despite knowing she had someone already. I am the guy who despite claiming to scorn love fell madly in love with her"

He returned his attention back to her dad now as he said

"now it's up to you to decide if a guy like me is good enough for your daughter"

"and if I say no?" her dad asked

Yi Jung smiled and said "I would come back every day, trying again and again till you say yes"

Her dad approached Yi Jung with a menacing look in his eyes

"you would try again and again?" he asked

But Yi Jung didn't look the least bit intimidated, he rather repeated a clear "yes"

"you, do you know the implication of what you are saying?" her dad questioned. Yi Jung looked a bit confused at her dad's strange words but he still nodded.

Next thing he heard was the sound of laughter from the older man. He outstretched his arms which Yi Jung just stared dumbly at before Ga eul's dad said

"come on boy, we have to hug this out"

He looked at Ga eul who was grinning excitedly at his side. He smiled too and went to hug Ga eul's dad who patted his back and said

"well done son. It takes true courage to accept and fight for love"

Ga eul's mum was next in line

"oh, Yi Jung-ah, you made me so emotional today. If I wasn't wearing water-proof mascara, I would look like a panda by now" she said making Yi Jung chuckle

She chuckled too before adding "don't blame me, I told you, I am a sucker for young love"

She moved to Ga eul and said "you, silly girl, running away like that"

"sorry mum" Ga eul said hugging her and she smiled

"you know I can't stay mad at you baby" her mum said, making Ga eul smile

"well I can" her dad chirped in

"dad_" Ga eul started

"just kidding. Come here princess" he said pulling Ga eul in a hug as he chuckled

"but wait a sec!" Ga eu exclaimed

"you two aren't mad?"

Her dad laughed and said "why Is that surprising?"

She raised a brow and said "really dad? Remember Tyler"

Her dad chuckled and said "well in my defense, the kid was an ass"

Ga Eul heard Yi Jung chuckle at her dad's words and she could not help but chuckle too. It was official, that Tyler guy really was an ass.

"well I was mad after you left your wedding. But I was able to see reason thanks to some amazing people, of which your grandma was one of" her dad said with a small smile

"Gran ma?" Ga eul asked clearly surprised. Her grandma however, smiled said

"hey, don't act so surprised. I am not just a chatterbox you know"

"you aren't?" Ga eul asked earning laughs from everyone while her grandma threw her a playful glare

She quickly realized herself and said "no, I meant of course, you aren't. You are the world's best grandma" before hugging her grandma

Her grandma chuckled and said "silly girl"

"I heard you crying in your room last night"

"oh" was her only reply to her grandma, the older woman just smiled and smoothened her hair.

"I was touched by your words from last night. I am happy you got to experience that love my dear. I married your grandfather because that was what my parents wanted from me. I never loved him. I loved someone else, but he was just a commoner, at least that's what my parents said"

Ga eul's heart reached out to her grandma, she had such a sadness in her eyes as she spoke, even her chuckle was dry

"marrying your grandfather, my only consolation was the wealth and glamour which I was accustomed to. Tea parties, social parties, diamonds and luxury cars were my consolation. I never found that love again. Never"

Her grandma gave a wistful smile before facing Ga eul

"but you did. More than a man of high social class, you found a man you love. You found something I gave up, something which was worth too much to give up. I couldn't let you give it up too"

"grandma" Ga eul said pulling her grandma into another hug. Her grandma just chuckled and said

"yeah, I know I am pretty cool" making the both of them laugh

She hugged So eun's parents next.

"I am so happy for you dear" So eun's mum said giving her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled broadly

So Eun's dad patted Yi Jung's back and said

"you did good today son, take care of our Ga Eul"

"I will sir" Yi Jung responded with a smile

"sir? Call me uncle instead" So Eun's dad said with a friendly smile

Ga eul smiled as she watched their interaction.

But wait a sec, uncle? she suddenly remembered the other occupants in the room and she shifted her eyes to Jun Ho's parents

"uncle, aunt I_" she started but Jun Ho's mother smiled and just hugged her.

Ok, what was going on? She got a hug for leaving their son on the altar? What was today? Reverse day?

"you aren't mad at me for leaving during the wedding?" she asked, not being to hold back her thoughts

Jun Ho's father smiled and said "we were. That you left in the manner you did, we were disappointed. But when we were able to discover the circumstances under which you left, we were quite touched. We are Jun Ho's parents and we love him. We always want him to be happy, always. But, you are also like our daughter, we want you to be happy too"

Jun Ho's mother Lee chirped in this time as she said

"yes dear. We have known you for years too. I was upset about how you left us in the dark about your true feelings. If you told us earlier, we wouldn't have forced you. We always wanted you and my son to settle down. But, if you don't love him, neither of you would have been happy in your marriage"

"I am really sorry aunt" she said in a low voice

Jun Ho's mother however, gave her a motherly smile before saying

"it's fine. This would just be news for a while but it'll eventually fade away. Besides, no need apologizing, Jun Ho has already done that on your behalf"

"he did?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice as she stared at Jun Ho who just threw her a small smile

"we'll take our leave now. Jun Ho-ah, meet us in the car" Mr Lee said and Jun Ho nodded

"bye Ga eul-ah, be happy" Jun Ho's mum said placing a feathery kiss on Ga Eul's forehead

Mr Lee smiled and repeated the same action before they both headed out.

Yi Jung gave her an encouraging smile and gestured to Jun Ho's direction. She smiled back and headed towards Jun Ho who just stood at a corner of the room

"Jun Ho-ah" she started

"you were trying to take off your necklace then"

"what?" she asked confused, but he just smiled and continued

"the first time I saw you, you were complaining to yourself about how heavy your necklace was"

"oh" she responded with a smile

"you were dressed in a blue suit. That was the period when So Eun and I were obsessed with Greek mythologies so I thought you were a god in human form" she said, making them both laugh

His laugh quieted down and a wistful smile played on his lips

"I lied when I said I started having feelings for you as we spent time together. I was too blind to know it then, but from that first day, I loved you. You were so different from other girls I met. I remember going home and staying awake all night wondering what was wrong with me. I mean how could an 18year-old be in love with a 13year-old? It seemed absurd to me. to me, you were just a kid, so over the years, I always wanted to treat you like one, guess it sort of backfired"

"but now I know it wasn't absurd at all. You are one of the best things that ever happened to me Chu Ga eul, and meeting you made me so happy. I wished I accepted my love earlier. But that is my regret alone to bear."

Ga eul stared at him with tear-filled eyes

"Jun Ho-ah" she said, more of a whisper

He smoothened her hair and said "be happy Ga eul-ah. Yi Jung is a great guy from what I have seen. He would love you like a real woman and cherish you the way you deserve"

Ga Eul's heart reached out to Jun Ho on seeing his feeble attempts to wipe his tears.

"you know you are still my friend and my favorite oppa, right"

He chuckled and said "yeah"

"when you find another girl, don't call her kiddo" she said wiping his tears with her thumbs. He nodded in reply

"call her till she grows bored of your voice" he chuckled but nodded

"take her on so many dates she'd lose count"

He smiled and nodded still

"and tell her she might be your beloved, but there is a certain Chu Ga eul who would come and steal you away for ice cream"

Jun Ho chuckled and she joined in before holding him in a hug

"I love you Ga Eul-ah" he whispered against her hair

"I love you too Jun Ho-oppa" she meant that but in a friendly and brotherly way. Jun Ho would always be that true friend and big brother figure in her life.

He let go and smiled before heading to Yi Jung

"take care of her. She can get a little crazy too but that's just one of her defects"

"Jun Ho-ah!" Ga eul exclaimed, making Yi Jung and Jun Ho laugh, she soon joined in

"take care of her. She deserves it" he said to Yi Jung who nodded and and said

"thanks"

Jun Ho threw him a friendly smile which was reciprocated by Yi Jung before heading out.

"he is a good guy" Yi Jung said, wrapping an arm around her

"he is" Ga eul said, as she watched him go

"so_" it was only when she heard her father's words that she remembered they were still in the room

"when I said there were some people who helped to change my mind I didn't mean only your grandma" her dad said

"there were others who played a pivotal role as well"

"you can come down now" Ga eul's mum said with a bright smile. Soon, three figures were descending down the stairs leaving Ga eul and Yi Jung wide-eyed

 **A/n: hey guys. This is the last before the final chapter. So, what were your thoughts? Do let me know.**

 **Also, thanks for all the reads and reviews guys, really thanks. Y'all take care.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or nay of the characters in it. This is just a product of my imagination as I am a big fan of the show.**

 **Chapter twenty-five: call it what you want**

Yi Jung could not believe the sight of him

"you?" he asked, looking at his dad who had a small smile on his face

"oppa" Yoo Na said hugging him

He smiled as he looked down at her

"hey princess"

"I told Mr Chu and his wife that it was all my idea to run away, I took responsibility for it all"

He could not help but chuckle at her childish innocence

"you are amazing princess. But I had some fault too, so now oppa would just fix it" he said and she nodded and smiled

"dear, come with us" So eun's mum said to Yoo Na and the latter smiled before going to meet So Eun's parents

But she turned to Yi Jung and mouthed "call me if you get nervous" He chuckled and nodded. He really loved his Yoo Na.

"mum? How did happen?" he asked, not being able to keep the question to herself.

But it was Ga eul's dad who replied

"they were the ones who came and spoke to us first. I was really annoyed at the time but your parents helped me see reason. Your dad and I spoke at length, he helped me understand why you created the Casanova reputation for yourself"

"he did?" Yi Jung asked, not quite able to mask the surprise in his voice

Ga eul mum smiled and chirped in this time "yes he did. After they explained things to us, we began to see reason but we were still angry about the fact that you both ran away. But Se Mi never gave up on you Yi Jung-ah. Your mother told us that you would certainly return with our Ga Eul. Her confidence in you won us over too"

Yi Jung stared at his mum and she just threw him a smile

"when we caught sight of both of you coming in. Your parents said they would go upstairs and listen in from there. We had to put on the whole act of being angry at first so we could test you, and you passed wonderfully" Mr Chu added

But Yi Jung was too busy staring at his parents with awe

He went to hug his mum who kissed his forehead

"thanks mum" he murmured

"don't thank me princey. I should rather thank you. I am so proud of you. You have fulfilled my heart's greatest wish"

He smiled at his mum before moving on to his dad who just stared unsurely at him

"before you start, I didn't do this so you could accept me son, I didn't have any ulterior motives" his dad said shiftily, expecting Yi Jung's cold one liners.

But he was surprised when he felt Yi Jung engulf him in a hug

"thanks dad"

Hyun Sub's eyes were filled with tears on hearing his son's words. He slowly patted Yi Jung's back, afraid it was all a dream. But he knew not, when Yi Jung held him tight.

Ga eul watched the father-son duo with tear-filled eyes. She was so happy that Yi Jung finally settled things with his father. She was still smiling as she watched them when she felt Yi Jung's mother approach her

"aunt" she said happily

The other woman chuckled and said "thank you Ga Eul, really thanks" before hugging her

"why do you love my son" she asked through the hug

Ga eul stared at Yi Jung who was now laughing over something with her parents

"I don't know why, but my heart just chose him. Out of all the myriads of people, my heart yearned for only him"

His mum smiled and said "now that's love"

After the whole exchange, Ga eul and Yi Jung had excused themselves for some time alone

"so, that happened" Yi Jung said wrapping his arms around her waist with a smile

"yeah, it sure did" Ga eul said smiling back

"I am glad we sorted things out with your family"

"me too" she responded

"aha" she said pulling away with twinkling eyes

"how did you know all those stuff from earlier"

He chuckled and said

"why else? Because I am a genius" he added an exaggerated eye roll for dramatic effect and she just laughed and punched his shoulder

"you know you haven't exactly told me the three words I have been meaning to hear" she said in a sing-song voice which earned an incredulous laugh from Yi Jung

"really, I just can't understand women. I was practically screaming it at the wedding and even to your family a few minutes ago"

"so? That was public view, 500 eyes consumed it and here about 10 eyes consumed it. I want my personal one" she said with that pout which he still couldn't resist

"aish, playing the cute game, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean bunny" she said with her best oh-so-innocent smile

Yi Jung just chuckled and pulled her closer. Damn, she knew he was hers so why was her heart still doing summersaults

He leaned till he captured her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle as though assuring her of something

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss

"now I could get used to you saying it like this" she said, making him chuckle

"ok, your turn" he said smiling

"my turn for what?" she said with her best naïve voice while Yi Jung just stared slack-jawed at her

"you know what Chu Ga Eul"

"I do not, really" she said trying to hold in her laughter at Yi Jung's expression. But his face soon morphed into a smirk and she gulped hard, instinctively taking a step back

"what are you up to?" she asked and he just shrugged, stepping closer to her

"no, you wouldn't" she said, but it was too late as Yi Jung already grabbed her and had started tickling her

"please Yi Jung-ah" she said between laughs

"sorry, didn't hear you? What did you say? You do what?"

"you are so childish" she whined between laughs

"I know" he said, laughing

"fine, I love you So Yi Jung. I love you so much"

He chuckled and she just shook her head in amusement

"you are a crazy bunny" she commented. But he smiled before saying huskily

"but I am your crazy bunny"

She grinned like an idiot but still said "aish, so cheesy"

Yi Jung chuckled before pulling her closer

"want to do something crazy?"

"what?" she responded, but it came out as more of a squeak. The things this guy did to her.

"want to see how far our parents can last watching us before they snap?"

Her eyes widened, their parents were watching them? She wondered if it was her mum's or her dad's idea. Or perhaps Yi Jung's mum, she was quite the love enthusiast. But she couldn't think anymore the moment his lips crashed on hers. No soft and gentle this time. It was heated and rough as their tongues battled against each other

Yi Jung traced kisses along her jawline before nibbling on her neck. And that did it

"So Yi Jung. don't let those lips wander" her dad said, stepping out of the bushes which he was hiding

Her mum and Yi Jung's parents stepped out next with sheepish smiles while Yi Jung and Ga Eul just laughed and hi-fived each other.

"these silly kids, they were fooling with us" her dad said, realizing what they did

"well you let their trick work, jumping out and all, as if you didn't do worse than that back in our time" her mum said and the rest of them tried to hold back a laugh as Ga eul's dad said with an embarrassed smile

"aish honey, you didn't have to say that out"

"oww" he said as her grandma had sneaked up behind them, drawing both his and her mum's ears

"so, under my nose, you both did worse, right?"

"well, we can explain mum" her mum said with a childish smile

"sure you can, move along" her grandma said, pulling them both inside the house while the others laughed

"so, hiding behind the bushes, right?" Yi Jung asked, staring at his parents with an amused smile, while the duo grinned sheepishly. His dad wanted to say something but a chirpy voice beat him to it

"there you both are" Yoo Na said as he excitedly bounced towards her parents.

She grabbed both their hands "come on, let's go. We have to leave oppa and Unni alone. And you guys call me the kid" she added, slapping her forehead in mock exasperation, making Yi Jung and Ga eul laugh.

She turned and faced Yi Jung and gave him a thumb up and winked at Ga eul making the duo laugh more

"are you sure Yoo Na is 10?" she asked as they watched her pull Yi Jung's parents away while saying something along the lines of 'adults are so complicated'

"I ask myself the same thing sometimes' Yi Jung confessed and they both chuckled.

"so, now that the parents are gone, I have you all to myself" Yi Jung said with a sly smile

"so, what would you do now?" Ga eul asked back, lacing her hands around his neck

"you have no idea what I want to do cupcake" he said, staring down at her lips. She gave up on getting her heart to cam down, instead she smiled and said

"show me"

And that was all it took for him to claim her lips.

"ok, split up kids" they heard someone say. They needed no prophet to know who it was

"shut up Woo Bin" they both chorused and the gang laughed

"you see that, they just ganged up on me" Woo Bin whined and Jae Kyung chuckled and said in an overly sweet voice

"that's because you are a knucklehead" making everyone laugh

A bunch of congratulations went around and Ga eul nearly lost all the air in her lungs at So eun's tight hug. But she couldn't complain, she loved this best friend of hers way too much. She loved all of them, she thought looking at everyone.

"Yi Jung-ah, you were so cool at the wedding. I swooned with Ga Eul"

"hey Park So eun, you can't go swooning for other guys" Ji Hoo whined

"I can when he was awesome, not everyone could be so awesome"

"wasn't I awesome too?" Ji Hoo retorted and the gang was failing miserably to hide their laughter

"I don't think you want me to answer that" So eun retorted

"what? Are you saying I didn't do good" Ji Hoo asked and by now everyone made no attempt to hide their laughter as they watched the bickering duo

"so, where were we?" Yi Jung asked, after pulling Ga Eul a little bit away from their friends

"we were talking" she said with a sly smile

"nice try cupcake" he said before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground, earning a squeal of delights from her

"I know just where we were" he said with a smile

"remind me" Ga eul said and that was the last said before their lips started moving in sync

"ha, I might fall Yi Jung-ah" she said as Yi Jung pretended as though he wanted to fall her down, earning a chuckle from him

"never forget Ga eul-ah. I got you"

She smiled and placed a feathery kiss on his lips before saying

"I Know"

He spun her around and she laughed, an action he soon joined in, their laughter resonating through the garden.

The paparazzi would print different theories on their relationship the next day but they didn't care. They knew what they had.

They thought it to be friendship but it was more than that. Attraction was too weak a word to qualify what they shared. They wouldn't be where they were if it was just a passing interest.

The world could call it whatever, but in both their eyes, they knew, it was clear as day. It was love, one so true it would never fade away.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: hey guys. So, it's a wrap for this story. I really enjoyed writing it and sharing it with all of you.**

 **All you guys are awesome, all the readers, those who reviewed, faved and followed. But I would like to give a special shout out to the following people;**

 **Angee818323, ninpraw30, arlethe, jayjayzek, Lavendar26, akuryo, Diana Milena Herrera Diaz, Tyamutz, riviere-de-memoire, izzypizzy, faithecryspm, tinieka, ReadingSoul, jessaminego5134, glorysoeulmates, and of course, my favorite, well, only kid sis, Brynn.**

 **Well, this is my last story on fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing here. I am grateful for all the support you guys showed both my stories: 'Bodyguard' and 'Call it what you want'. Really, thanks.**

 **But now I have to move on to a new stage of my life. Many doors are opening up for me and believe me when I say, I am going right through those doors.**

 **So, when I said I was trying to get this story over with, I meant it. And when I said if I leave it, it'll take a while before I updated, I lied. I would have never opened this up again.**

 **Also, shout out to all the writers on fanfiction, you all are doing an awesome job. My heart is full of support for you guys, really.**

 **Well, now, I have to say take care and have an awesome day. Sending lots of love from my side. Bye. And yeah, SoEul forever!**


End file.
